


Dancing with my punchlines

by rio_abajo_rio, venwe (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Asexual Character, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, House Party, Humor, M/M, References to Drugs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой сыновья Феанора устраивают вечеринки на дому, все пьют отвратительное пиво, эльфы-хипстеры немного за двадцать раздувают свои проблемы до масштабов канона и романы с кузенами абсолютно в порядке вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Запрыгивай ко мне на плечи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing with my punchlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106315) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто развлекаешься на подпольной домашней вечеринке. С девушкой... твоего... брата (упс).

— Эй, — Фингон поймал Аредель за плечо, пока та пробиралась сквозь толпу к выходу из подвала, и оттянул в сторону. Она вопросительно приподняла бровь. 

— Что? 

— Что ты творишь? — тихо спросил он. 

— О чём ты? 

— Не прикидывайся дурочкой. Ты весь вечер крутишься вокруг Эленвэ.

— Это же вечеринка. Мы просто танцевали.

— Если бы только танцевали. 

Аредель вызывающе глянула на брата; её роста хватало, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

— И?

— И? — Фингон растерянно запустил руку в волосы. — Боже, Ирет. Она встречается с твоим братом. 

— Так поговори с ней об этом, — отозвалась Аредель, складывая руки на груди. — Я не стану её отшивать.

Фингон скривился.

— Ты ведь всё отлично понимаешь. Если она дурит голову своему парню, это ещё не значит, что ты можешь дурить голову своему брату. Есть правила. 

Аредель сжала челюсть, и её глаза сверкнули. 

— Наплевать. 

— Неправда, — он мягко прикоснулся к её руке. — Я не верю, что тебе наплевать на чувства Турно. Он любит её. 

— Что, если она его больше не любит? — настойчиво спросила Аредель, нервно обхватив себя руками. Фингон почти что слышал, как потрескивает воздух от её напряжения. 

— Ей придётся сначала объясниться с ним, — твердо ответил он. — А тебе — отойти в сторонку и не вмешиваться, пока они сами со всем не разберутся. Но целоваться с Эленвэ, когда Турно сидит в соседней комнате — так нельзя, Ирет. — Он осторожно потянул сестру за руку, не обращая внимания на её гневный взгляд. — Ты же знаешь, что так нельзя.

Наконец она сдалась и, ссутулившись, тяжело опёрлась о брата. 

— Вот же дерьмо, Финьо.

— Да. 

— Нечестно. Впервые я по-настоящему без ума от девушки и она чувствует то же самое... и она с...

— Да, — Фингон согласился. — Хреново. Я не спорю. 

Аредель шумно вздохнула и с усилием выпрямилась. 

— Хорошо. Если я отсюда не свалю, то точно сотворю какую-нибудь глупость. Я... если она спросит, где я...

— Я скажу, что ты решила лечь спать пораньше, — закончил за неё Фингон. — Не беспокойся. 

— Аргх, — Аредель направилась к лестнице. — В жопу всё. 

Фингон смотрел ей вслед, тревожно нахмурившись, пока его не отвлекло лёгкое прикосновение чужой руки к пояснице. Он развернулся и с облегчением увидел Маэдроса. 

— Всё в порядке? 

— Думаю, да, — Фингон вздохнул и прижался спиной к Маэдросу, который тут же обнял его за талию. — Похоже, мне удалось предотвратить катастрофу, но боже, бедняга Ириссэ. 

— Бедняга Турукано, — мягко возразил Маэдрос. — Он всё видел. 

— Надеюсь, ему не удалось рассмотреть слишком много, — сказал Фингон. — Ещё чуть-чуть — и это была бы картина не для детей, — он застонал. — Эх. И когда только я успел стать самым здравомыслящим? Мне не нравится эта роль. Спаси. 

— Ты отлично справляешься, — возразил Маэдрос с улыбкой и поцеловал его. — Не хочешь немного отвлечься? 

Фингон задрал голову, широко ухмыляясь, и спросил:

— У тебя есть свободный туалет на примете?

— По правде говоря, у меня на тебя другие планы. 

— Прачечная? Мы ещё не занимались этим на сушилке... 

— Нет. Финдарато кинул мне вызов в бир-понг. Ты нужен команде.

Маэдрос потянул его за собой, и Фингон заскулил: 

— Выпивка против секса — нечестно. Как мне выбрать из двух самых любимых вещей?..

— Если мы выиграем, я рассмотрю твою идею с сушилкой, — предложил Маэдрос и довольно улыбнулся в спину Фингону, который тут же ринулся в бой. 

— Готовься, Инголдо, мы тебе покажем, как дела делаются...

***

Снаружи Аредель устало привалилась к фонарному столбу и сделала глубокую затяжку.

— Блять, — прошептала она и выдохнула длинную струю дыма. 

— У тебя ещё не найдётся?

Она подняла взгляд на Келегорма — он игриво улыбался и казался ещё красивее, чем обычно, в свете уличной лампы.

— Нет, — коротко ответила девушка. 

Он пожал плечами и, засунув руки в карманы, прислонился к столбу рядом с ней.

— Не поделишься?

Аредель закатила глаза и передала сигарету. Келегорм затянулся и вернул её обратно, выдыхая дым в сторону пробегающего мимо енота. 

— Уже на боковую?

— Я не в настроении, Тьелко.

— Я просто поддерживаю беседу. 

— Я серьёзно. Не заигрывай со мной. 

Келегорм поймал её взгляд, отметил полное отсутствие радости в её лице, коротко кивнул, и язык его тела едва заметно изменился. Он так и стоял, прислонившись спиной к столбу рядом с ней, касаясь своим плечом её, но былое игривое настроение улетучилось. Аредель облегчённо вздохнула и склонила голову ему на плечо. 

— Ну за что мне это всё?

— Мои соболезнования по поводу твоей девушки. 

— Она не моя, — Аредель уронила сигарету и гневно втоптала её в землю ногой. — В этом-то и проблема, понимаешь. 

— Ага, — Келегорм запрокинул голову, рассматривая жучков, мельтешаших в кружке света от фонаря. — Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? 

— Я не пойду к тебе, сказала же...

— В смысле, выпить. Основательно так напиться, — он легонько ткнул её локтем. — Чем-нибудь кроме дерьмового пива и дешёвой водки. 

— О боже, да, — ответила Аредель. — Как раз то, что нужно. И ты угощаешь. Я всю неделю платила за обоих. 

— Замётано, — Келегорм легко выпрямился и потянул её за собой. — Идём, малышка.

Аредель вздохнула, и Келегорм приобнял её одной рукой. Вместе они направились прочь по улице.

— Просто чтоб ты знал: тебе придётся выслушивать моё нытьё. 

— Справедливо. Ты же терпела меня в прошлом году.

— Да-а, осёл, целый месяц слушать, как ты плачешься по Лютиэн... 

— Эй, это пройденный этап. Лютиэн? Какая такая Лютиэн?

— Хватило пары-тройки бутылок виски и пьяных обнимашек, — пробормотала Аредель. 

— Разве это не лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца?

— Ха.

Они завернули за угол и исчезли из виду.

Вокруг фонаря беспорядочно вились мотыльки. Сигарета Аредель, ещё еле заметно тлеющая, вспыхнула в последний раз и погасла.


	2. Утро после

Фингон открыл глаза и тут же об этом пожалел. 

— Аргх, — застонал он, зарываясь лицом в подушки. — Я убью тебя, Майтимо.

— Хм? — Маэдрос зашевелился у него за спиной. — Я-то в чём виноват? 

— Ты не предупредил, что Финдарато взял в команду Амариэ. Девчонка играет в баскетбол в колледже. Она нас по стенке размазала.

— Не моя вина, — пробормотал Маэдрос и уткнулся лицом Фингону в шею. — Я-то думал, ты у нас чемпион по бир-понгу. 

— Был. Ровно до вчерашнего вечера. О боже, моя голова. 

— Так перестань болтать, — сказал Маэдрос, и Фингон пихнул его локтем под ребра. — Ох.

— Ты очень грубый. 

— А ты — шибко громкий. Что сейчас, что прошлой ночью. 

— Ха, — Фингон перевернулся на другой бок и ухмыльнулся ему в лицо. — Вот уж в чём я точно не виноват. Всё ты. Идея с сушилкой — просто нечто. 

— Я надеялся, что ты хотя бы попытаешься сдерживаться. 

— Какое там сдерживаться, когда ты внутри, Майтимо, — сказал Фингон и засмеялся, когда Маэдрос зарычал и притянул его к себе, глубоко целуя.

— Мы разбудили весь дом. 

— Может быть, — еще пара поцелуев — и Фингон отстранился с тихим стоном. — Мне так херово. Грёбаный Keystone Light — дешевка и на вкус как моча. Я же просил купить что-нибудь другое.

— Все претензии к Морьо. Не я занимался покупками, — Маэдрос свесил ноги с кровати и уперся локтями в колени, ещё раз запустив руки в волосы. Потом он встряхнулся всем телом и встал. — Пойду приготовлю кофе.

— Благослови тебя Бог, — пробормотал Фингон и перекатился на опустевшую тёплую половину кровати. — Я всегда знал, что полюбил тебя не за просто так. 

— За идею с сушилкой, например? — Маэдрос направился к двери. — Скоро вернусь. 

Фингон лениво помахал ему в спину и закрыл глаза.

***

Вскоре Фингон задремал, но ненадолго — кто-то скользнул в кровать рядом с ним и обнял его за талию. Чьи-то губы прикоснулись к его шее, и низкий голос прошептал:

— Доброе утро, красавчик. 

— Утр… секундочку, — Фингон распахнул глаза. Он развернулся лицом к гостю и гневно выругался: — Твою, блять, мать, Тьелко!

Келегорм засмеялся, и в его глазах заплясали шаловливые огоньки. Он подпёр голову рукой и ухмыльнулся.

— Так ты меня встречаешь с утра пораньше? 

— Пошёл вон, больной извращенец.

Келегорм напустил на себя уязвлённый вид. 

— Детка, ты чего такой злобный с самого утра? — он погладил Фингона по щеке и с визгом отпрянул, получив чувствительный пинок под дых. 

— У тебя нет своей постели? 

— А меня из неё вышвырнули, — Келегорм лёг на спину и сложил руки за головой. — Мир так жесток, Финно. 

— И кто же? — спросил Фингон и тут же вздохнул. — Моя сестра, да? 

— В яблочко. Получить от двух Нолофинвионов сразу за одно утро — нет, сегодня явно не мой день. 

Кто-то кашлянул у двери. Маэдрос стоял в проёме с двумя кружками кофе в руках, и лицо его не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

— Даю тебе две секунды, чтобы объяснить, какого хера ты делаешь в моей кровати, Тьелкормо.

— Да легко, — ответил Келегорм. — Моя занята. — он перекатился на живот и положил подбородок Фингону на плечо. — А парень у тебя такой тёплый и манящий. 

— Тьелко, — тихо проговорил Маэдрос, пока Фингон ожесточённо пытался отпихнуть Келегорма локтем. — Я тебя в порошок сотру.

Келегорм встретился с братом глазами и, не увидев ни капли веселья в его взгляде, моментально вскочил с кровати. 

— Намёк понял, — под тяжелым взглядом Маэдроса он быстро выскользнул из комнаты. 

— Скатертью дорога, — сказал Фингон и запустил ему вслед подушкой.

***

Уборка этим утром — точнее, днём, когда большая часть обитателей дома наконец вылезла из кроватей — оказалась задачей не из легких, но, по крайней мере, у них было много рабочих рук. 

Посвистывая, Амариэ подметала кухню — они с Финродом переночевали на диване. 

— Привет, друг, — жизнерадостно поприветствовала она Фингона, который, ссутулившись, прошлёпал на кухню с мусорной корзиной в руках. — Бодренько выглядишь!

— Ха-ха, — отозвался Фингон и смел в корзину пустые банки из-под пива со стола. — Ты в курсе, что Финдарато встречается с тобой только ради твоей мелкой моторики? 

— А то, — подмигнула Амариэ.

— Нам нужна музыка! — крикнул Келегорм из подвала, куда он ушёл со шваброй и ведром мыльной воды. 

— Я этим займусь, — отозвался Маглор, уже направляясь к стереосистеме. 

— А куда твоя подружка делась? — спросил Карантир и вывалил ещё один мешок с пустыми банками Фингону в корзину. 

— У неё утром встреча с командой, — ответил Маглор, ковыряясь в настройках басов. — Скоро будет соревнование драгонботов. 

— Круто, — сказала Амариэ. — Надо бы сходить посмотреть. 

— Я за, — Финрод вошел с ещё парочкой доверху заполненных мусорных мешков. — Кого вырвало в ванной? Я не собираюсь это убирать. 

— Эй, — тихо позвал его Фингон, воспользовавшись тем, что Карантир и Маглор начали спорить, чьему другу вчера стало дурно и, следовательно, кто должен был за ним убирать, — ты видел вчера Турно? 

— Мельком, — ответил Финрод и посмотрел на него с любопытством. — Он выглядел не очень счастливым. 

— Эленвэ была с ним? 

— Они ушли вместе, — сказал Финрод. — Но выглядели не особо довольными. 

— Боже, — сказал Фингон. — Какой кошмар. 

— А где Ириссэ? — спросил Финрод. 

— Вроде бы наверху, — сказал Фингон. — Тьелко, Ириссэ всё ещё в твоей комнате? 

— Да, — отозвался Келегорм. — Она, мать её, заперлась. Я даже одежду забрать не успел. 

— А я всё думал, почему ты моешь пол в трусах, — Финрод поморщился. 

Келегорм соблазнительно изогнулся, стоя у подножия лестницы. 

— Признай, тебе это нравится, Инголдо.

— Фу, — Финрод отвернулся.

Маглор, проигравший в споре об уборке в ванной, появился на кухне с выражением крайнего отвращения на лице. 

— Мне нужно постираться. Немедленно. 

Под смех Карантира он исчез в прачечной. Почти сразу же раздался крик: 

— И кто, блять, сломал сушилку?!

— Упс, — Фингон поспешно ретировался прочь.


	3. Огонек новой надежды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод этой главы: [purple mad unicorn](https://ficbook.net/authors/purple+mad+unicorn)

Куруфин зашел на кухню и вскинул брови: Келегорм сидел за столом в одних трусах и читал комиксы.

— Сейчас четыре часа дня, — отметил Куруфин, занимая место напротив брата. — Так трудно было одеться? Ночь, конечно, вчера затянулась, но...

— Я остался без одежды, — сказал Келегорм, равнодушно листая страницы. — Мою комнату оккупировала фурия.

— Довёл? — проницательно спросил Куруфин. Это был бы уже не первый раз, когда взбешённая подружка Келегорма вымещала злость на его вещах.

— Вовсе нет! — Келегорм отложил комикс в сторону и напустил на себя уязвлённый вид. — Я был сама обходительность. Ей до меня успели разбить сердце. Я просто пустил её переночевать.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — сказал Куруфин и взял чашку кофе, стоявшую на столе рядом с Келегормом. Он отхлебнул немного и поморщился. — Холодный.

— Так тебе, воришка. И, по-моему, этот кофе Нельо себе наливал. Часов шесть назад.

— Так ты всё это время не можешь попасть в свою комнату? — сказал Куруфин. — Ну что за жалкое зрелище. 

— Попробуй поспорь с Ириссэ, когда она не в духе. 

— Ириссэ? — Куруфин тут же переменился в лице. — О. Тогда ладно. И правда лучше туда не соваться.

Келегорм сложил газету и бросил ее на другой конец стола. 

— Но мне надо забрать телефон и шмотьё, — он вздохнул и запустил руку в свои непослушные светлые волосы, которые тут же гривой встали вокруг его головы. — Окей, я собираюсь попытать счастья. Идёшь?

— И на кой хрен мне идти с тобой? — спросил Куруфин. — Я не желаю умирать.

— На всякий пожарный. Идём, — он встал и легонько потянул брата за ухо. — Ты же не можешь отказать мне, Курво, — он победно улыбнулся, и Куруфин тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ладно.

Они поднялись наверх, Куруфин предусмотрительно остался позади, а Келегорм тихонько постучал в дверь своей комнаты. 

— Эй, Ириссэ? Ты проснулась? Слушай, я просто пришел забрать пару вещей. Обещаю, я не буду тебя трогать. Если только ты сама не захочешь, — он подождал ответа. Тишина. — Извини, я знаю, что ты ненавидишь тупые намёки. Но серьёзно. Я только зайду и сразу выйду.

— Ты вроде обещал больше не приставать к ней с намёками? — пробормотал Куруфин, и Келегорм, не оборачиваясь, отмахнулся от него.

— Ирет? Да брось, впусти меня, — он заглянул в замочную скважину. Ответа так и не последовало. — Вот дерьмо. Серьёзно?

Куруфин, который всё это время стоял у стены со скрещенными на груди руками и молча наблюдал, вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Смотреть стыдно. Жди тут.

— Ты куда? — окликнул его Келегорм, когда Куруфин направился к своей комнате. 

— За отмычками, никчёмный ты придурок.

Келегорм усмехнулся. 

— Я уже говорил, что ты мой любимый брат?

— Можно было бы и почаще, — ответил Куруфин, вернувшись. В руках у него было несколько хрупких приспособлений, завёрнутых в чёрный бархат. — Подвинься.

Через несколько минут дверь издала щелчок и распахнулась настежь. Куруфин быстро отошел в сторонку, а Келегорм сунул голову в проём. 

— Ириссэ? Не психуй, я просто... — он затих, оглядываясь по сторонам. Комната была абсолютно пуста, а окно — открыто. — Твою же мать.

Куруфин покачал головой, пакуя свои отмычки. 

— Боже, тебя так легко провести.

— Блять. Эй, Финдекано! — крикнул Келегорм, высунувшись из комнаты.

Спустя мгновение дверь в комнату Маэдроса приоткрылась. Из-за неё выглянул Фингон, полуголый и растрёпанный, и взглянул на него с самым обреченным выражением лица. 

— Что?

— Твоя сестра исчезла.

— Чего?

— Испарилась, бро.

— Ты что... а, вот дерьмо, — Фингон выскользнул в коридор, спешно натягивая джинсы. — Когда она ушла?

— Да хрен его знает, — Келегорм, нахмурившись, уставился на пустую комнату. — Клянусь, если я целый день торчал тут, как проклятый, а её даже не было в комнате..

— Ой, да какая разница, ты всё равно большую часть времени разгуливаешь нагишом, — пренебрежительно сказал Фингон, отпихивая его в сторону.

— Она забрала телефон?

— Вроде вообще всё забрала, — сказал Келегорм, подхватывая джинсы со спинки стула и натягивая их. — Чёрт, надо бы проверить, не украла ли она чего. Вполне в её духе...

Фингон не реагировал. Он достал свой собственный телефон и набрал номер Aредель, немного послушал гудки и ругнулся. 

— Выключен. Чёрт, Ирет, что ты задумала?

***

Аредель смотрела на окно квартиры Эленвэ, сжимая в руке гальку.

— Я один ходячий стереотип, — прошептала она себе под нос и бросила немного гальки в окно. Ответа не последовало. Она бросила ещё чуть-чуть. — Ну, если есть стереотип «девушка встречается с парнем и засасывает его сестрёнку-лесбиянку на танцоле...»

Она задрала голову. 

— Давай же, Эленвэ, — уже отчаявшись, она бросила последнюю горсть гальки, и окно наконец открылось.

Высунулась золотистая голова, и Эленвэ, удивлённо оглядевшись по сторонам, увидела её.

— Ириссэ?

— Привет.

Эленвэ приоткрыла рот, глядя на Аредель.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Претворяю в жизнь стереотипы, — сказала Аредель, засовывая руки в карманы. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Можно зайти? Я только скажу кое-что и сразу уйду, обещаю.

Эленвэ так и смотрела на неё нечитаемым взглядом карих глаз, и Аредель смущённо переступила с ноги на ногу. 

— Пожалуйста, Эленвэ?

— Конечно, — сказала Эленвэ тихо. — Подожди, сейчас открою.

Дверь была не заперта, когда Аредель поднялась по лестнице. Она открыла её и вошла в маленькую квартиру—студию Эленвэ. Та сидела за столом, поджав под себя ноги, одетая в шорты и футболку на несколько размеров больше нужного. Её золотые кудри, не расчёсанные и растрёпанные, были наскоро заплетены в косу, перекинутую через плечо, а глаза — полны тревоги. 

— Привет, — сказала Аредель и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Привет, — очень тихо отозвалась Эленвэ. 

Аредель сглотнула, не в силах отвести взгляд от девушки перед ней. Намеченный план внезапно показался практически невыполнимым, когда перед ней возникла Эленвэ во всём великолепии своей красоты.

— Эм. Я просто хотела кое-что сказать.

— Хорошо, — Эленвэ посмотрела прямо на неё и обхватила голени руками. 

— Эм-м, — Аредель словно приросла к месту. Вот же чёрт, у неё всё было расписано, а теперь слова просто вылетели из головы. 

Эленвэ тревожно склонила голову набок. 

— Ирет, я...

— Нет, подожди, я справлюсь, — Аредель подняла руку и сделала глубокий вдох. — Эл. Я понимаю, что ты встречаешься с моим братом. Я понимаю, что ты не можешь дать мне никакого шанса. И я уважаю ваши отношения, даже если совсем, совсем этого не хочу. Но прошлой ночью мне показалось, что, возможно, ты чувствуешь... что-то из того, что я чувствую я, и тогда мои чувства не были полным безумием.

Эленвэ открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но Аредель продолжила:

— Нет, мне просто нужно выговориться. Я от тебя без ума, Эленвэ. Я думаю о тебе все время, я мечтаю о тебе, у меня ничего подобного не было со времён моей первой влюблённости лет в тринадцать. А прошлой ночью, — она судорожно выдохнула. — даже если ты просто немного перепила, для меня... для меня всё было серьёзно. И когда ты была так близко, обнимала меня, я думала, что, может быть, может быть, ты чувствуешь то же самое... Я не была так счастлива... да никогда, наверное. Но я не могу всё так оставить. Я не могу позволить натуралке целоваться со мной забавы ради. Я определённо не могу позволить себе встречаться с девушкой родного брата. Но если ты... если ты чувствуешь то же самое... Когда ты уладишь все с Турно, если что-либо изменится... — Аредель зажмурилась. — Я буду рядом в мгновение ока. Я твоя, Эленвэ. Просто скажи мне, когда.

Последовала долгая пауза. Аредель открыла глаза и со стыдом обнаружила, что у неё по щеке течёт слеза.

— Ну... вот что я хотела сказать, — тихо закончила она. — А если я останусь здесь, то точно натворю глупостей, так что... — она резко развернулась и неловко потянулась к дверной ручке, не видя ничего перед собой из-за слёз, застилающих глаза.

Но...

— Подожди!

Эленвэ соскользнула со стула и бросилась к ней босиком. Она поймала Аредель за руку, и от прикосновения у неё по коже побежали мурашки.

— Ириссэ...

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептала Аредель. — Не надо меня жалеть. Не надо меня утешать. Прошу, не надо...

— Послушай меня, Ирет, — Эленвэ улыбалась, хотя в её глазах тоже блестели слезы. — Я рассталась с Турукано прошлой ночью.

— Ты... что?

— Мы расстались, — сбитая с толку, Аредель уставилась на руку Эленвэ, сжимающую её запястье. — Я сказала ему... я сказала, что всё это время не была с ним честна. Что я влюбилась в тебя в день нашей первой встречи и с тех пор только о тебе и думаю. И прошлой ночью мне алкоголь ударил в голову, и я, дура, так ужасно себя повела по отношению к вам обоим, но мне пришлось... мне нужно было покончить со всем этим и взглянуть правде в глаза. У наших с ним отношений не было будущего, потому что мне нужна только ты.

Тогда Аредель подняла голову, взглянула в карие глаза Эленвэ и расплакалась, заливая щёки слезами. 

— Правда?

— Да, — Эленвэ неуверенно обвила руками шею Аредель. — Правда.

Аредель уткнулась носом в шею Эленвэ, вдыхая сладковатый аромат ее шампуня, крема и чего-то ещё — её собственный родной запах. 

— Ох.

Какое-то время она обнимала её в полной тишине, обуреваемая чувствами, и вдруг Эленвэ сама, немного скованно поначалу, прижала Аредель к себе, большими пальцами поглаживая её по спине.

— Я должна поговорить с Турукано, — наконец произнесла Аредель, поднимая голову. — Финдекано был прав; он всё-таки мой брат, и я должна убедиться, что всё в порядке, перед тем как... Но, честно, Эленвэ, даже если он скажет «нет», я всё равно останусь с тобой.

— Не нужно спешки, — ответила Эленвэ и легко поцеловала Аредель в щёку. — Ты должна с ним поговорить. Прояснить ситуацию.

— Да, — сказала Аредель и уже было собралась отстраниться — честно, — но вместо этого неожиданно для самой себя обхватила лицо Эленвэ руками и поцеловала её — медленно и глубоко.

Эленвэ заурчала и приподнялась на носочки, крепче обнимая Аредель, и Аредель пошатнулась, почувствовав тепло чужой груди — на Эленвэ не было абсолютно ничего, кроме футболки. Аредель почувствовала, как внутри неё зреет желание, сжав руками талию Эленвэ и заскользила ладонями к изгибу её ягодиц, и Эленвэ тихо застонала, когда Аредель прижала её вплотную к себе и скользнула бедром между её ног.

— О чёрт, — Аредель засмеялась и отодвинулась, а затем прижалась лбом ко лбу Эленвэ. — Я и правда не могу от тебя устоять? 

— Я бы с этим поспорила, — прошептала Эленвэ и привлекла её к себе, целуя. — Но знаешь что? Мне наплевать.

— Тогда на диван? — прошептала Аредель, не отрываясь от её губ. — Кровать? Пол?

— Куда угодно, — сказала Эленвэ и прижалась к ней всем телом. — Прошу тебя, Ириссэ.

В это самое мгновение на столе зазвонил телефон Эленвэ. Аредель подняла на неё взгляд, и Эленвэ недовольно вздохнула. 

— Не отвечай.

Но Аредель уже вытянула шею, чтобы прочитать номер на дисплее, и тяжело вздохнула: 

— Вот же чёрт. Это Финдекано. Они, видимо, заметили, что я пропала. А он догадался, куда я пошла.

Эленвэ вздохнула и отстранилась, всё ещё обнимая Аредель за шею. 

— Думаю, это знак свыше. Нам стоит подождать.

— Ненавижу знаки, — сказала Аредель, но вытащила из кармана телефон и включила его. — Я ему напишу. Потом нужно будет найти Турукано. А потом, — она ещё раз поцеловала Эленвэ, — потом я вернусь, и мы не вылезем из кровати до конца недели, потому что я так много всего хочу с тобой сделать.

— Жду не дождусь, — зардевшись от предвкушения, ответила Эленвэ и с явной неохотой отпустила её, и Аредель рассмеялась самым искренним смехом, который чисто и радостно зазвенел в полумраке студии.

— Никакой спешки, — сказала она и заключила Эленвэ в жаркие объятия, чуть не оторвав её от земли. — Эленвэ, если все пойдёт по плану, времени у нас будет предостаточно.


	4. Нарушители спокойствия

Маглор вплыл в кухню, оживлённо разговаривая по телефону. 

— Да, но Даэрон, неужели ты не понимаешь? _Катарсис_ — это именно то, что нам нужно. Нет, подожди, послушай… Исследование наших корней — это не пустая сентиментальность, пустой сентиментальностью было бы позволить нашим ожиданиям превалировать над истиной. И да, я знаю, что истина сама по себе субъективна, но…

Карантир умоляюще посмотрел на Маэдроса, который отложил в сторону свой кроссворд и, положив подбородок на руку, не отводил от брата остекленевшего взгляда.

— Хорошо, но если мы отойдем от затасканного клише и предположим, что вместо пустоты в начале было _всё_ …

Карантир недоверчиво хмыкнул и схватил очки для чтения, которые Маэдрос положил на стол, надел их и напустил на себя чрезвычайно важный вид, который сразу же придал ему пугающее сходство с Тургоном. Маэдрос с трудом подавил смешок. 

— … и если мы принимаем смерть звезд как данность, разве не должен следующий шаг включать… 

— … и если мы принимаем во внимание модальность вселенной, мой дорогой Даэрон, — пробасил Карантир, соединив перед собой кончики пальцев. — Следующим шагом должно стать зарождение жизни, вызванное гравитационной орбитой огромной задницы твоей мамаши. 

Маэдрос прыснул, и Маглор хмуро уставился на них обоих, прикрыв рукой микрофон. 

— У вас проблемы?

Карантир невинно захлопал ресницами, а Маэдрос сказал:

— Ой, просто уйди в гостиную, Кано.

Наградив их раздражённым взглядом через плечо, Маглор вышел из кухни.

— Боже, — сказал Карантир. — Я понимаю, он талантливый и всё такое, но какое же трепло. 

Несколько секунд Маэдрос силился одёрнуть брата за грубость, но сдался и простонал:

— Он иногда такой напыщенный засранец. 

— Кто засранец? — Куруфин вошёл в кухню и свалил на стол свои книги с ноутбуком.

— Макалаурэ, — ответил Карантир, рассматривая стопку книг. — "Основы металлургии". Звучит захватывающе, Курво. 

— Я и не ожидал, что третьесортные умы вроде твоего будут способны это оценить, — скучающе ответил Куруфин. — Почему Макалаурэ засранец? 

— Напыщенный засранец, — поправил его Карантир. — И кого это ты назвал третьесортным? 

— Можете перенести свои разборки на потом? — спросил Маэдрос, отбирая свои очки у Карантира. — Я просто хотел порешать кроссворды и попить кофе... 

Громкие голоса из прихожей не дали ему договорить. 

— Тащиться позади всю дорогу и прибавить скорости на финишной прямой — очень круто, читер. 

— Не бесись только из-за того, что у меня осталось больше сил под конец. 

— Забавно, я что-то не припомню, когда выносливость стала твоей сильной стороной, Тьелко. 

— Ого, мы переходим на личности?..

В кухню вломились Келегорм и Аредель в костюмах для пробежки, оба раскрасневшиеся и потные. Келегорм сиял голой грудью, а Аредель разделась до спортивного лифчика. Оба сжимали что-то темное и круглое в руках. 

— А это что? — заинтересованно спросил Маэдрос. 

— Что что? А, — Келегорм опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Авокадо. 

— Новая тренировка или..?

— Неа, — откликнулась Аредель, вытирая лоб рукой. — Котичка на третьей миле возжелал гуакамоле и ныл всю дорогу, пока мы не заскочили в магазин.

Келегорм ликующе вскинул руку с авокадо в воздух.

— Гуакамоле! Пища богов. При употреблении не жалейте текилы. 

— Сегодня вторник, — сказал Маэдрос, но Келегорм пригрозил ему пальцем. 

— Какое нам дело до дня недели? Праздник на дворе!

— Какой праздник? — спросил Карантир. 

— Наша малышка Ириссэ покончила с недотрахом, — Келегорм обхватил Аредель рукой за талию и радостно поднял её в воздух. 

Она невозмутимо свесила ноги и кинула авокадо Маэдросу. 

— Ага.

— А мне всегда казалось, что от недотраха она не страдала, — сказал Карантир. — Твоими стараниями, Тьелко. Поверить не могу, что ты радуешься потере такой безотказной партнёрши.

Тяжелая рука опустилась ему на шею, и Карантир оглянулся.

— Помнишь, я обещал предупредить, когда ты вот-вот переступишь черту? — тихо сказал Маэдрос. 

— Ну да? 

— Следи за языком.

Карантир затих, и Келегорм опустил Аредель обратно на землю. 

— Короче, осёл, веди себя прилично, или я не налью тебе текилу, — он вытянул свою футболку из-за резинки шорт, куда запихнул её во время пробежки, и вытер ею лицо и голую грудь. После он рассеянно уронил ее Куруфину на колени и направился к холодильнику. 

Куруфин с выражением непреодолимого отвращения на лице подцепил футболку большим и указательным пальцами и скинул её на пол.

Маэдрос вздохнул.

— Неужели так сложно просто убирать вещи на место? — спросил он без особой надежды. — Я слишком многого прошу?

— Судя по всему, — сказала Аредель. — Не представляю, как ты с ними справляешься, Майтимо. Я бы не пережила и недели в доме со всеми моими братьями, — она взяла яблоко из фруктовой корзины на стойке. — А твои гораздо хуже моих. 

— Эй, — возмутился Келегорм. — Я проте… Курво, да какого хера?!

— Нельо сказал убрать её на место, — ответил Куруфин, стоя рядом с мусоркой, в которой только что исчезла футболка Келегорма. — Я так и сделал. 

— Засранец, это моя любимая!.. — Келегорм кинулся на Куруфина, но тот ловко увернулся от его кулаков. 

— Не забудь закрыть холодильник перед тем, как его убивать! — крикнул ему вдогонку Маэдрос и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

— Бедняжка Руссандол, — Аредель сочувственно похлопала его по спине. — Где мой брат? Разве он не должен стоять рядом, растирать тебе плечи и сочувственно сюсюкать?

— Если ты про Финдекано…

— Очевидно. Из всех моих братьев только он со мной и разговаривает сейчас. И с каких пор у тебя _такие_ отношения с Турно?

— Он всё ещё злится? — тихо спросил Маэдрос; Келегорм выпихнул Куруфина из комнаты, и Карантир отправился следом за ними, отпуская ехидные комментарии. 

— Вроде того. Его типа девушка бросила ради меня, и теперь мы пять дней в неделю трахаемся до потери чувств у неё дома. Тяжелое бремя для него, — Аредель всё же не смогла сдержать усмешки, и Маэдрос покачал головой, улыбаясь. 

— Кажется, тебя это не особо печалит.

— Эх, не получается у меня предаваться терзаниям совести, — она вновь похлопала его по плечу. — Предоставлю это тебе. Но серьёзно, где Финно? Мы не виделись несколько дней. Я думала, он опять не вылезает из твоей кровати.

— Он работает почти без выходных, — сказал Маэдрос. — С тех пор, как я уволился, на него свалился двойной объем работы. Мне самому от этого тошно, но...

— … но ты должен был поступить достойно и уйти с поста после скандала, бла-бла, — сказала Аредель. — Если мой брат заработается до смерти из-за тебя, я буду мстить, Нельо.

Маэдрос выглядел совсем несчастным. 

— Прости, я только…

— Чёрт побери, Майтимо, твои братья там развязали Третью мировую? Опять? — в кухню ворвался Фингон, вид у него был потрёпанный. — Ебучий раздрай, — он закинул сумку на стол и просветлел лицом, заметив Аредель. 

— Ириссэ! Сто лет не виделись. 

— Привет, братец, — довольно улыбнулась она, и он обнял её одной рукой. 

— А я-то думал, ты с головой погрузилась в любовные утехи. 

— Я и про тебя так думала, но Майтимо говорит, что ты просто работаешь без продыху. 

— Так и есть, — Фингон вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы. — Турукано бы в жизни не поверил, что я могу быть таким трудоголиком, — он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Упс. Мы всё ещё на стадии «давай сделаем вид, что его не существует»? 

— Я готова поговорить, если он захочет, — сказала Аредель. — Но пока, кажется, ему больше нравится ледяное молчание, и мне ничего другого не остаётся делать. 

Фингон сочувственно посмотрел на неё, а затем переключил внимание на Маэдроса.

— Прости, что я так задержался, малыш. Я хотел зайти вчера вечером, но… Чёрт побери, ты надел очки? Спасите-помогите, — он уселся Маэдросу на колени и горячо его поцеловал. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать, когда вижу тебя в них. 

Маэдрос улыбнулся, а Фингон взял его лицо в ладони и как следует осмотрел со всех сторон.

— Может, мне стоит надевать их почаще? 

— Определённо, — ответил Фингон и вновь жадно его поцеловал.

— Пойду-ка присоединюсь к Третьей мировой, — заторопилась Аредель. Маэдрос обнял Фингона за бёдра и притянул к себе. — Крикните, когда… эм… закончите. 

— Да, конечно, — отвлечённо откликнулся Фингон. — Я ещё хочу перекинуться с тобой парой слов по поводу твоей девушки и нашего брата, и... всякого там... — он потерял нить размышлений, когда Маэдрос потёрся о его шею, и Аредель поспешила исчезнуть. 

— И что нам мешает заняться этим на кухне? — спросил Фингон, когда Маэдрос запустил руку ему под рубашку. — Глупый вопрос, знаю. 

— Я просто хотел порешать кроссворды и выпить кофе, — сказал Маэдрос, легко усаживая Фингона на стол. — Но мои братья уже сделали всё возможное, чтобы этому помешать, так что хуже не будет, если я найду себе другое занятие.

Фингон ногами обвил талию Маэдроса, и тот быстро занялся его ремнём. 

— А если кто-нибудь зайдет? 

Маэдрос мысленно пересчитал братьев в голове, в то же время отбрасывая ремень Фингона на пол. 

— Думаю, все уже ушли… подожди, все, кроме…

— … а финал будет посвящён промыслу страсти, — Маглор вернулся в кухню, он зажимал телефон между плечом и ухом и активно размахивал руками. — Страсти и… О _боже_ , — он отпрянул прочь так резко, что врезался в дверной проём и уронил телефон. — О нет. Простите. А-а, серьёзно? — он поспешно ретировался, наспех схватив телефон, и Маэдрос бессильно рассмеялся, опустив голову Фингону на плечо. 

— Прости, Макалаурэ! — крикнул Фингон, и Маэдрос снова принялся его раздевать. — Ты что-то говорил про страсть?..


	5. Со вкусом дыма

— Ты мне должен, — сказал Карантир Келегорму, который глубоко затянулся и зажмурился от удовольствия. 

— Завали, братец, — лениво откликнулся Келегорм, выдыхая длинную струю дыма. — А то я сяду и посчитаю, сколько потратил тебе на выпивку до совершеннолетия...

— Мы уже почти сравнялись. 

— Это называется семья, дружочек мой, всё твоё — моё. Всё моё — твоё.

— Включая бывших?

— Псих больной, — сказал Келегорм. — К тому же девяносто процентов моих бывших подались в лесбиянки.

— Ириссэ — это девяносто процентов твоих партнёрш? Это многое объясняет.

— Мудак, — сказал Келегорм и пнул брата в ногу. — И тебе ли об этом говорить? Сколько раз ты приглашал ту девчонку на свидание? Семь? Восемь? Пятнадцать? Чувак, она лесбиянка. Она встречается с  _женщинами_.

— Она может быть и би, — ответил Карантир, вспыхнув.

— Может быть, — согласился Келегорм. — Какая разница, как ты ни изворачивайся, Халет на это не клюет. Отстань от неё. 

— Ты совсем как тетя Лалвен, — пробормотал Карантир. — Отдай косяк.

— Косяк? Боже мой, дети.

Карантир подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но Келегорм только рассмеялся. 

— Как дела, Финьо?

Фингон рухнул на землю рядом с ними. 

— Только-только освободился от анального рабочего рабства. А что вы? 

— А я студент, — сказал Карантир и стянул косяк у Келегорма. 

— Безработный, — сказал Келегорм и отобрал его обратно. — Но мы искренне сочувствуем трутням вроде тебя.

— Правда? 

— Нет.

— Замечательно, — сказал Фингон. — Передай мне.

Келегорм ухмыльнулся. 

— Обязательно. Открой ротик, малыш.

— Ты издеваешься? 

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Келегорм. — Разве вдуть другу — преступление?

Фингон закатил глаза. 

— Ниже уже некуда, — он подался вперёд. Келегорм сделал глубокую затяжку. 

Карантир нахмурился. 

— Ты вроде должен взять зажжённый конец...

— Заткнись, — отозвался Келегорм, не выдыхая. Он наклонился к Фингону и выдул струйку дыма в его приоткрытые губы. 

Фингон вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

— Чёрт побери, — он покачал головой и медленно выдохнул дым. — Как много времени прошло.

Келегорм подмигнул ему. 

— Всегда к твоим услугам, малыш. 

— Какая мерзость, — рассеянно отозвался Карантир.

— Согласен, — сказал Фингон.

— Эй, я просто говорю...

— Смотри-ка, Нельо, — сказал Карантир. — Самое время свернуть номер с подкатами к чужому парню.

— Это не номер, — Келегорм напустил на себя оскорблённый вид. — Финдекано красавчик, и я от всей души желаю его... Привет, Нельо!

Маэдрос сложил руки на груди и уставился на них. 

— Травка? Серьёзно?

Келегорм торжествующе улыбнулся. 

— Но мы же на улице. 

— Один хрен Тьелко всё прибрал к рукам, — сказал Карантир. — Я вот чист как зеркальце.

— Стёклышко, — сказал Фингон.

— Чего?

— Стёклышко. Чист как... забудь, — он поднял взгляд на Маэдроса и похлопал по земле рядом с собой. — Длинная выдалась неделька, Майтимо. Присоединяйся. 

— Даже не пытайся, — сказал Келегорм, наконец передавая возвращая косяк Карантиру. — Он у нас такой ханжа...

— Только когда мы просим, — на удивление проницательно заметил Карантир. — Ради Финдекано он всё сделает.

Как и ожидалось, Маэдрос со вздохом опустился на траву рядом с ними. Фингон улыбнулся.

— С пятницей, — сказал Фингон и обнял его за талию одной рукой.

Маэдрос поцеловал его в висок и уронил мобильный ему на колени. 

— Ты оставил телефон. Ириссэ писала.

— Да?

— Ах да, — сказал Келегорм и поспешно полез за своим собственным телефоном. — Вот гадство, я ж должен был списаться с ней три часа назад.

— Ничего страшного, — беззаботно откликнулся Фингон, опуская голову Маэдросу на плечо. — Она и так знает, что на тебя нельзя положиться. Короче, она скоро будет здесь.

— А, ладно, — неясно ответил Келегорм. — Сделаешь затяжечку, Нельо? 

— Да никогда в жизни, — сказал Карантир, но Келегорм рассмеялся.

— Ты не учился в старшей школе с ним и Макалаурэ.

Маэдрос вздохнул и протянул руку. 

— Я присоединюсь, если ты пообещаешь помалкивать о тех временах, Тьелко.

— Я обещаю, — сказал Келегорм и передал ему косяк. — А вот Финдекано — нет. 

— Не-а, — сказал Фингон. — А я в курсе всех интересных историй. Даже тех, о которых ты и не слышал, Тьелко. Про крышу и про яму для прыжков с шестом, и про...

Карантир наблюдал, затаив дух, как Маэдрос выверенным движением затянулся, наклонился к Фингону и поцеловал его — медленно и глубоко. 

— Это не последний, — отстраняясь, сказал он после долгой паузы. Фингон закашлялся и затряс головой. — Но держи рот на замке, Финьо.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Фингон, изумлённо улыбаясь. — Вот чёрт.

— Фу, — сказал Карантир, а Келегорм уткнулся в телефон.

— Где Ириссэ? 

— Ты звонил? — у них за спинами появилась Аредель, а вместе с ней — Эленвэ.

— Привет, детка! — Келегорм задрал голову и улыбнулся. — Как я рад тебя видеть.

— Попридержи коней, — Аредель вскинула руку и огляделась по сторонам. — Я точно учуяла травку. 

— Что, со мной можно не здороваться? — обиженно отозвался Келегорм.

— Я здороваюсь с теми, кто отвечает на сообщения хотя бы через четыре часа после получения, — сказала Аредель. — Давай сюда наркоту, парниша.

— Да ты просто ищейка, богом клянусь. Травку за милю чуешь.

— Как будто для этого нужна гончая, — сказала Аредель. — Я могу унюхать её с другого конца квартала. Делись.

— Открой ротик.

— Я на это не куплюсь, — она наклонилась и выхватила косяк из его руки.

— Нечестно, — возмутился Фингон. — Мне так он вдул. 

— Он что? — Маэдрос нахмурился.

— Ага, это потому что ты чертовски привлекательный, Финьо, — плутовато покосился на него Келегорм. — Что угодно сделаю, чтоб ты открыл для меня ротик... Господи боже, Майтимо, я пошутил, — он увернулся от кулака, который нацелился ему прямо в голову. 

— В общем, — сказала Аредель и глубоко затянулась. — Боже, хорошо-то как. 

— Твоя дама тоже попробует? — спросил Келегорм, прячась за Карантира. Маэдрос прожигал его взглядом. 

Эленвэ покачала головой. 

— Кому-то ещё за руль садиться.

— Можете остаться у нас, — сказал Маэдрос; Фингон настойчиво потянул его обратно к себе. — Диван всегда в вашем распоряжении. 

— Это просто отмазка, — сказала Эленвэ. — Я сама не своя под травкой.

— Не ссы! — воскликнул Келегорм, но Эленвэ со смехом покачала головой. 

— Я лучше воздержусь.

— Это правда, — сказала Аредель, обнимая её одной рукой. — На неё нападает жуткая паранойя и нервяк. В последний раз она отрубилась и видела во сне Зака Браффа, который разорвал ей грудь и вырвал лёгкие. 

— Фу, — сказал Фингон. — Не надо мне таких картинок в голове. 

— По-твоему, это жутко? — спросил Карантир. — Вот я как-то раз... 

— О нет, — внезапно выдохнула Эленвэ и припала к земле, утягивая за собой Аредель. 

— Чего? Я еще даже не перешёл к...

Аредель широко распахнула глаза.

— Вот дерьмо, — она тоже рухнула на землю, и остальные уставились на них. 

— Что за фигня? 

Но Маэдрос ткнул Фингона локтем и махнул рукой.

— Смотри.

Фингон вытянул шею в указанном направлении.

— О. Хм. Окей, девочки? Готовьтесь линять.

Он поднялся на ноги и направился к дороге, со стороны которой к ним, оживлённо переговариваясь, приближались двое. Один был стройным блондином, второй — очень высоким брюнетом.

— Привет, Турно! Давно не виделись! — Фингон заключил брата в медвежьи объятия, а Маэдрос многозначительно махнул рукой Аредель и Эленвэ, которые тут же вскочили и скрылись за углом дома.

***

Они остановились в саду за домом и прислушались к голосам, доносящимся со двора. 

— Думаю, здесь мы в безопасности, — сказала Аредель и замолкла, испугавшись собственных слов. — Вау. Ты слышала, что я только что сказала? Я о родном брате говорю как о зомби-апокалипсисе.

— Ну, — откликнулась Эленвэ, привалившись к стене. — Для тебя он может быть и брат, а для меня — парень, над чувствами которого я надругалась. Так что, по правде говоря, у меня больше причин прятаться.

Она тоже замялась. 

— Ты права, глупо звучит. 

Аредель вздохнула и шлёпнулась на траву перед Эленвэ. 

— Я обычно не бегу от проблем, — сказала она задумчиво. — Может, это и в самом деле чувство вины. Я превращаюсь в Нельо?

Эленвэ засмеялась и погладила её по взъерошенным кудрям.

— Может, тебе просто стоит поговорить с ним.

— Он не хочет со мной разговаривать, — сказала Аредель. — Он ни на один мой звонок не ответил. Хотя он и был один-единственный, — она поморщилась.

— Ты попробовала всего один раз?! — воскликнула Эленвэ. — Ох, Ирет. Ты ничем не лучше его. 

— Прости, — Аредель напустила на себя жалобный вид. — Мне совсем башку снесло от счастья и любви, и... — Эленвэ широко распахнула глаза, и она замолкла на полуслове.

— Люб...

— Ох, — Аредель вспыхнула. — Эм, то есть... 

— Мы оказались на съемках мелодрамы, или ты и вправду...

— Последнее? — сказала Аредель и нервно сцепила ладони. — Вот же чёрт, я хотела совсем не так.

Но Эленвэ улыбнулась и опустилась на колени рядом с ней. 

— Ты любишь меня?

— Ну конечно, — Аредель встретилась с ней взглядом, и от тепла чужих глаз ей на секундочку стало тяжело дышать. — Честно говоря, Эл, я думала, ты уже поняла.

— О, Ириссэ, — Эленвэ покачала головой и с жаром её поцеловала. — Глупенькая. Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

— Вы с нами? — Карантир кивнул на Финрода с Тургоном, но Келегорм скептически замычал.

— Пфф, — Келегорм пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Пай-мальчики не курят.

Фингон громко прыснул, и Келегорм нахмурился.

— Чего? 

— Да ничего, — сказал Фингон и ухмыльнулся. — Эта парочка чем только не закидывалась. 

Тургон сунул руки в карманы, ему было явно не по себе.

— Это было-то одно-единственное лето.

Но Фингон всё посмеивался.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда ты накачался пейотом и заявил, что разговаривал с Богом? Мне пришлось ехать за вами аж на пристань.

— Не надо было тебе рассказывать, — сказал Тургон, вспыхнув.

— Рассказывать? Да я своими ушами всё слышал! Совсем двинулся, трещал без умолку о тайных городах...

— Да не-е-ет, — встрял Келегорм немного громче нужного. — Турно? — он повернулся к Тургону и поражённо уставился на него. — Моё почтение, сэр. Прижми зад и дунь с нами.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Тургон, но Финрод сел рядом с Келегормом и осторожно вытянул косяк из его пальцев.

— С удовольствием, Тьелко, — сказал он и зажал его губами.

— А вот этот, — сказал Фингон, ткнув в него пальцем. — Все нёс и нёс бред о пещерах и разговорах с Богом, и о предзнаменованиях судьбы...

— Подожди-ка, — Тургон нахмурился. — Разве не я разговаривал с Богом? 

— Ну да, — сказал Финрод. — Как и я.

— Что? Нет, ты просто присвоил себе историю моего прихода.

— Пш, — сказал Фингон. — Как будто хоть кто-то из вас это помнит. Я помню, да — так это только потому, что мне пришлось везти вас, обдолбанных в дерьмо, домой.

— И не забудь, на чьё попечение ты их отдал, — раздался тихий голос, и все подняли головы.

Перед ними возникла Галадриэль, её светлые волосы чуть заметно переливались на свету, льющемся из окон дома, и Амариэ стояла рядом.

— Артанис!

— Боже, сто лет не виделись. 

— Ты всё ещё встречаешься с тем хиппарём?

Галадриэль улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила и, грациозно подогнув ноги, села рядом с Маэдросом. Финрод помахал сестре и потянул Амариэ к себе на колени. Амариэ поцеловала его и удобно устроилась, прижавшись к его груди.

— Что это они рассказывают про твои приключения с наркотой?

— Всё было хорошо, пока Финдекано не оставил нас с Нэрвэн, — сказал Финрод и улыбнулся, опустив подбородок Амариэ на плечо. — Помнится, она всё над нами измывалась. 

— Боже мой, — Тургон вздрогнул от внезапно нахлынувших на него воспоминаний. — Что она вытворяла с зеркалом...

Финрода передёрнуло.

— А потом она вся засияла.

Галадриэль равнодушно хмыкнула.

— Это был костюм для нашей постановки «Бури», — сказала она. — В нём было много боди-пэйнта.

— Тебе лучше знать, — выдавил Тургон. — Странный был денёк.

Они всё ещё смеялись, когда на них упала тень. Фингон поднял голову. 

— Чёрт побери, — сказал он. — Надо было придумать предупреждающий сигнал. Совой там покричать или ухнуть филином.

— Ты под кайфом, — сказала Аредель и легонько ткнула Тургона ногой. — Привет, брат.

Тургон поднял взгляд на неё — темную фигуру на фоне темнеющего неба — и затих. Затем он встал, не проронив ни слова, и развернулся прочь.

— Эй, подожди, — Аредель схватила его за рукав. — Мы можем поговорить? 

— Я не хочу... мне нечего тебе сказать, — Тургон говорил тихо и сухо, его губы едва двигались. — Оставь меня в покое, Ириссэ, — он вывернулся из её хватки и собрался было уйти, но она преградила ему путь. 

— Турно. Прошу тебя.

Тургон посмотрел на неё, затем — на кружок любопытных лиц. Все резко отвернулись, едва на них упал его взгляд. Келегорм усердно крутил большими пальцами.

— Ты устраиваешь сцену, — сказал Тургон.

— Это ты устраиваешь сцену, — сказала Аредель и вздохнула. — Да ладно тебе. Дай мне десять минут. Пошли в дом и поговорим.

— Она здесь? — Тургон теперь буравил взглядом землю, старательно избегая взгляда сестры, и Аредель сглотнула.

— Да. Но тебе не обязательно с ней встречаться, если не хочешь.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Тургон. — Вряд ли бы я смог... Хорошо, Ирет. Десять минут. Не больше.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, стиснув зубы. — Пошли?

Оставшиеся провожали их взглядами. Тургон весь вытянулся, словно кол проглотил, а Аредель широко расправила плечи.

Келегорм тихо присвистнул.

— Ох ты ж.

Фингон встревоженно смотрел им вслед.

— Как думаешь, стоит пойти с ними? 

— Нет, — сказал Маэдрос. — Пусть лучше разберутся со всем сами. 

— А где Эленвэ? — Амариэ соскользнула с колен Финрода, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам. 

— Прячусь, — Эленвэ появилась из-за угла дома. — Жалкое зрелище.

Амариэ сочувственно хмыкнула и протянула к ней руки. Эленвэ вздохнула и прильнула к ней, прячась в объятиях более высокой подруги.

— Они помирятся, — сказала Галадриэль таким тоном, словно всё уже уладилось. 

— Ты уверена? 

— Да, — сказала Галадриэль и больше ничего не добавила. 

Карантир громко вздохнул.

— Та-а-ак. На чём мы остановились до того, как началась мыльная опера?

— Мы курили, — сказал Финрод.

— Слушали истории о том, как Нельо кайфовал в старшей школе, — сказал Келегорм и прыснул, покосившись на брата. 

— Последние тридцать минут собирали арсенал неприличных воспоминаний, чтобы потом использовать их против тебя, — сказал Маэдрос и швырнул в Келегорма землёй. — Не нарывайся.

— Мне нечего стыдиться, — Келегорм закинул руки за голову и откинулся на спину. — Выкладывай. 

— Два слова, — сказал Маэдрос, и его глаза опасно вспыхнули. — Мокрый пес. 

— Окей, — громко сказал Келегорм. — Вы все, ни слова о наркоше-Нельо, мне нечего о нём рассказать — как и Финдекано, да?

— Ну даже не знаю, — Фингон ухмыльнулся. — Мне интересно послушать, что же такое могло смутить Тьелко...

— Лучше нам всем держать рты на замке, ммм? — весело откликнулся Маэдрос и притянул к себе хихикающего Фингона. 

— Десять минут уже прошли? — спросила Эленвэ, пытаясь разглядеть свои часы в темноте. — Как думаете, пойти к ним? 

— Они вернутся через три минуты, — уверенно сказала Галадриэль. — И всё будет если не хорошо, то близко к этому. 

— Ты откуда знаешь? — спросила Эленвэ, вопросительно вскидывая брови.

— Она знает, — хором сказали Келегорм, Карантир, Маэдрос, Фингон и Финрод.

Галадриэль безмятежно улыбнулась.

— Да. А теперь, кто-нибудь, передайте косяк.


	6. В схватке с самим собой, пока не истеку кровью

Аредель неторопливо бежала на месте в ожидании зелёного сигнала светофора. 

— Серьёзно, отец твой иногда пугает меня до усрачки. 

Келегорм стянул с себя футболку и вытер ею пот с лица. 

— Чего? Да тебя даже не было с нами. 

— Финдекано мне всё рассказал. 

Келегорм прыснул от смеха. 

— А, ну да. Как он улизнул? Через окно? 

— Окно. 

Загорелся зелёный свет, и они припустили через дорогу, завернули за угол на противоположной стороне и побежали дальше по велосипедной дорожке. 

— Его нежданные визиты по воскресеньям — лучший способ свести в могилу любого, кому не посчастливилось встречаться с его сыновьями. 

Келегорм засмеялся. 

— А-а, как наш пай-мальчик Нельо взбесил папу своими перепихами с Нолофинвионом. 

— Но когда-нибудь он должен с этим смириться? 

— К десятой годовщине их свадьбы, и то не факт, — ответил Келегорм. — Подожди, шнурок. 

Они остановились, и Аредель упёрла руки в бока, переводя дух, а Келегорм наклонился завязать шнурки.

— Я так рада, что он не в курсе про нас с тобой, — сказала Аредель, потуже затягивая резинку на хвосте. — Как бы он вышел из себя...

— Обратно можно было бы не ждать, — сказал Келегорм, выпрямляясь. — Но ты уже нашла себе новую симпатичную блондиночку, так что...

Аредель счастливо вздохнула, и они вновь побежали. 

— Она _намного_ симпатичнее тебя.

— Ха. Если бы, — Келегорм взмахнул волосами. — Никого нет симпатичнее меня. 

— Свет мой зеркальце, скажи... 

— И всё равно я на свете всех милее, румяней и белее, дурочка.

Они бежали, пересмеиваясь и перешучиваясь, чудом уворачиваясь от колясок и собак на поводках. Аредель даже не смотрела толком по сторонам, когда Келегорм резко схватил её за руку. 

— Ай! — вскрикнула она от боли и неожиданности, когда пальцы Келегорма крепко впились в её запястье. — Какого...

Но Келегорм быстро затянул её в придорожные заросли ежевики, которые надёжно скрыли их от взглядов других бегунов и велосипедистов.

— Тьелко, какого... мммм.

Келегорм зажал ей рот рукой. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошипел он, не отрывая взгляда от дорожки. 

Она застыла на месте, тихо закипая от злости. Он застыл позади неё, непривычно недвижный. Лопатками она чувствовала, как колотится его сердце.

По дорожке, полускрытой сплетением листьев и веток, шёл мужчина. Высокий, широкоплечий и крепко сложенный, темнокожий, с каштановыми волосами, заплетёнными в косы, он выгуливал огромного волкодава. В руке у него не было поводка, но пёс послушно семенил под боком у хозяина, даже не ведя носом в сторону пробегающих и проезжающих мимо. 

Аредель нахмурилась. Что-то в этом мужчине, в его необычного цвета глазах, — светло-карие, на свету они казались почти что золотыми, — было знакомым. Она прищурилась, и на неё нахлынули воспоминания. Она сидит на трибуне во время одного из матчей Келегорма по регби, и этот самый великан стоит у выхода с поля, хлопает по плечу Келегорма, с ног до головы покрытого грязью и (как часто бывало) кровью, скалящего зубы в зверином оскале; его растрёпанные волосы нимбом горят над головой, а каждая клеточка тела лучится чистейшим восторгом и едва прикрытым безумием.

На неё с грохотом снизошло озарение, но стоило ей проморгаться, как мужчина уже скрылся из виду. Келегорм отпустил её и вздохнул. 

Она повернулась к нему. 

— Это не твой бывший тренер?

Келегорм отводил взгляд. 

— М-м.

Аредель упёрла руки в бока. 

— Послушай, Тьелко, я закрою глаза на твоё безобразное поведение, но только если ты будешь отвечать честно. 

Келегорм, вопреки всякому обыкновению, смутился. 

— Ладно. Ага, это мой бывший тренер. 

— Как там его... Оромэ?

— Да. 

— И почему мы от него прячемся? 

— М. Ну, понимаешь. Мой последний год в команде закончился не то чтобы очень круто... — он замолк на полуслове и потёр шею. 

— Да уж помню, — она сердито глянула на него. — Ты с катушек слетел на матче и загремел в больницу с переломом в нескольких местах. Придурок. Я всё ещё не простила тебя за тот случай. 

— Ага. Ну вот, много чего во время последнего сезона пошло не по плану, — он затих, но она ждала. 

— Например? 

— Боже, Ириссэ, отстанешь ты от меня или нет? 

— Тьелко, — Аредель сжала его голову в руках и силой развернула так, чтобы он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо. Ты никогда не прячешься. Ты не прячешься от людей, с которыми когда-то поругался, ты не прячешься от людей, перед которыми опозорился, да господи, ты не прячешься от бывших подружек, которые имеют полное моральное право содрать с тебя кожу живьём. Так почему мы прячемся? 

Келегорм поёжился. 

— Может, побежим дальше? Я не смогу стоять спокойно, когда начну вспоминать. 

— Хорошо, — ответила Аредель и отпустила его. 

Они пустились в бег по дорожке в сторону противоположную той, куда ушёл тот мужчина — Оромэ, вновь напомнила себе Аредель. Прошло ещё несколько мучительных минут, прежде чем Келегорм после пары настойчивых толчков локтём от Аредель наконец заговорил. 

— Помнишь, я как-то говорил, что у меня, ну, было с парнем?

— Да-а, — откликнулась Аредель. — Великий гомо-эксперимент имени Тьелко, о котором ты наотрез отказался рассказывать. 

— Ага. 

— Так теперь ты посвятишь меня в подробности? 

— А какие именно подробности тебя интересуют? — Келегорм ухмылялся своей старой ухмылкой, пусть даже в этот раз она вышла немного скованной, но Аредель отмахнулась от него. 

— Давай самое основное, псих больной. Не больше, — она перешла на шаг и широко распахнула глаза. — Постой-ка. Ты, конечно, просто пытался меня выбесить, когда намекал на Финдекано, но если ты...

— Боже, Ирет, нет. Пальцем его не трогал, даже когда они с Нельо разругались. Да ты хоть представляешь, на сколько кусочков меня порвал бы брат? С виду он, может, и кажется адекватным, но это только с виду, — по его телу пробежала дрожь. — В общем, лёгкий флирт, чтобы разогнать у Нельо кровушку — это да, но во всех остальных случаях любовники братьев даже не обсуждаются. Я этому правилу верен, в отличие от некоторых, — он пихнул её локтём, и она скорчила гримасу. 

— Да хватит уже об этом. Стоило один раз увести у брата девушку — и что, мне теперь до конца жизни припоминать будут?

Келегорм засмеялся. 

— Непростительное нарушение Кодекса.

— Ты уходишь от темы, — Аредель перебросила свой хвост через плечо и подозрительно на него уставилась. — Итак. Содом Всех Времён и Народов. Не с моим братом. А с кем? С сокомандником? Тренер вас застукал или что-то вроде того? Он взбесился, наорал на тебя?

Келегорм вздохнул.

— Близко, но всё не то. 

— Нет?

— Не с сокомандником. И нет, он не застукал, в конце концов... — он замолк, и Аредель застыла, как вкопанная. 

— Нет. 

Келегорм остановился и развернулся к ней. 

— Да. 

— Нет. Ты переспал со своим тренером? 

Келегорм скованно улыбнулся. 

— Ну да?

Аредель замялась. 

— Один раз или...

— Не один, — Келегорм оглянулся через плечо и запустил руку в волосы, как делал всякий раз, когда ему было не по себе. — Что-то вроде... шесть месяцев?

— Боже, — Аредель села на бордюр, не обращая никакого внимания на велосипедиста, который, выругавшись, резко объехал её. — Так у вас была интрижка. 

— Да.

— Он ведь не женат?

Келегорм не сдержал улыбки.

— Нет.

— Но всё равно, — продолжила она строго. — Ни в какие рамки. Его бы уволили за... в смысле, воспользоваться одним из его собственных спортсменов, боже мой. 

— Да завязывай ты с этим, — сказал Келегорм, и в его глазах сверкнуло пламя. — По-твоему, я мало этого наслушался? 

— Ты ещё кому-то рассказал? — возмутилась она. — Ни словом не обмолвился со мной, но всё выложил...

— Никому я не рассказывал, дурочка, — оборвал её Келегорм. — Я про него. Он говорил всё то же самое, когда порвал со мной.

***

— Ты издеваешься?! 

Оромэ протянул к нему руку, но Келегорм отпихнул её в сторону.

— Тьелкормо...

— Нет, не строй из себя непонятно что, — Келегорм сжал руки в кулаки. — Почему?

Оромэ вздохнул. 

— Я только что перечислил причины. Я как должностное лицо, твой тренер и наставник, воспользовался своим положением, чтобы... вступить с тобой в связь. Это мало того, что неэтично, так ещё и прямое нарушение университетского устава...

— Воспользовался? — Келегорм мрачно рассмеялся. — Да что за херня. Я не ребёнок, мне, блять, уже двадцать один. Я это начал. Я преследовал тебя, я заявился к тебе домой и...

— Я знаю, — ответил Оромэ, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. — Но всё не так просто. Я в любом случае не должен был тебе потакать. 

— Потакать? — Келегорм подошёл ближе. — Ты сам меня хотел. И сейчас хочешь. 

— Тьелко...

— Трус сраный. 

— Ты выпускаешься через семь месяцев, — произнёс Оромэ, и в его низком тягучем голосе прорезались нотки мольбы. — Когда ты уже не будешь студентом, не будешь одним из моих игроков, возможно...

— Ну да, — выплюнул Келегорм. — Ну да, как будто через семь месяцев ты опять не сбежишь. Потом будут новые отмазки, новые высосанные из пальца причины, почему я тебе не нужен — трус. 

— Я не отвергаю тебя, — Оромэ положил руку Келегорму на плечо. — Я просто пытаюсь сделать то, что следовало сделать шесть месяцев назад. 

Но Келегорм скинул его руку и оскалился. 

— Наигрался и сваливаешь, да? Очень ловко, тренер. Но зачем притворяться, что тебе не всё равно? Разве не проще и дальше спать со мной, дальше меня использовать — ты же этим занимался всё это время? Игрался мною? Пользовался моей доверчивостью? — он сорвал с себя рубашку и предстал перед ним, полуголый и удивительно прекрасный в своей ярости. — Давай. Ты же сам этого хочешь, — он схватил Оромэ за грудки и толкнул его спиной к стене, разрываясь между ненавистью и желанием. — Трахни меня, — прошептал он и поцеловал Оромэ, вонзая зубы в его губы и смакуя вкус горькой страсти на языке. — Используй меня. Мне насрать. 

Но Оромэ сжал его плечи широкими сильными ладонями и осторожно, но твёрдо отодвинул от себя.

— Тьелкормо. 

— Пошёл к черту! — выкрикнул Келегорм и замахнулся. Оромэ легко поймал его запястье в полёте. — К чёрту, к чёрту, к чёрту...

— Тьелко, — тихо сказал Оромэ. — Тебе пора.

— Нет, — ответил Келегорм, и его голос надломился. — Не отсылай меня.

— У меня нет выбора. 

— Оромэ...

— Тебе пора.

— Пожалуйста...

— Уходи, — скомандовал Оромэ тем же голосом, каким раздавал приказы на поле во время тренировок. 

— Хорошо, — Келегорм отпрянул, и его лицо исказила дикая гримаса. — Хорошо, трусливый придурок, бесполезный, жалкий мудак... — он схватил свою сумку и вылетел из дома, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что в ней разбилась стеклянная панель. 

Оглянувшись через плечо на маленький, покрытый паутиной трещин квадратик, он остановился. Он медленно вернулся к двери и методично выбил каждую стеклянную вставку. Затем развернулся к ней спиной и, не обращая внимания на кровь, капающую из разодранных костяшек, исчез в сумерках.

***

— Боже, — прошептала Аредель. — Тьелко... 

Келегорм мрачно улыбнулся. 

— Ага. 

— Боже. 

Келегорм приподнял брови. 

— Ну, теперь ты в курсе. Вот. Пошли. 

— Ты серьёзно? — Аредель схватила его и силой усадила рядом с собой. — После такого? Мы ещё не закончили. Тьелко. Ты любил его?

— Не будь дурочкой, — сказал Келегорм. — Чтобы я...

— Так что же?

Келегорм отвёл взгляд. 

Аредель почувствовала, как её сердце болезненно защемило от жалости. 

— Ох, милый.

— Ну да, — Келегорм повернулся к ней, и на его лице заиграла холодная улыбка. — Было легко всех убедить, что я влюбился в Лютиэн.

— Так вот почему ты был так одержим, — Аредель провела рукой по лицу. — Ты проецировал на неё все свои чувства — какими бы они ни были — к Оромэ, а когда и она тебя бросила...

— Да, да, отличная работа, док, — сказал Келегорм. — Глубокий анализ.

— Боже мой, тебе пришлось играть с ним до конца сезона. То ещё испытание.

— Так себе, — признал Келегорм. — Хорошо, что в этом спорте разрешается выбивать дерьмо из других игроков. 

— Пока ты чуть не убился и больше не мог играть. 

— То-то и оно. 

— Что он об этом сказал?

***

Келегорм с усилием разлепил веки, перед глазами всё плыло под действием морфия, бегущего по его венам. Он заёрзал и тихо застонал — нога сразу же отозвалась болью. 

— Блять. 

— Осторожно, — хоть с его разума и не спала ещё наркотическая пелена, при звуках этого тихого, низкого голоса Келегорм весь покрылся мурашками. 

— Оромэ? 

Оромэ появился в его поле зрения, встав со стула, на котором до этого дожидался его пробуждения.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — под его глазами залегли тени, а красивое лицо исказили усталость и тревога. 

— Словно в раю, босс, а как по-твоему? — он нетерпеливо заёрзал на подушках. — Но приятно знать, что тебе, оказывается, не так уж и всё равно.

Глаза Оромэ потемнели от боли. 

— Конечно не всё равно.

— Сколько ты здесь? 

— Столько же, сколько и ты, Тьелко.

Келегорм сглотнул и усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы потянуться к нему. 

— Круто. Не самое лучшее свидание в моей жизни, но...

Оромэ положил руку на его запястье, жестом уговаривая помолчать. 

— Твои родители скоро будут здесь. 

— Насрать, — Келегорм согнул пальцы. — Когда я смогу встать? 

— Тьелко...

— Это растяжение? Или я что-то вывихнул? 

— Тьелко, — в низком голосе Оромэ прозвучали нотки смятения. — Ты не помнишь? Такой ужасный перелом, даже кость было видно... Операция заняла несколько часов. 

— И? 

— Ты не встанешь с кровати — не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться на поле — раньше, чем через несколько месяцев. 

Келегорм судорожно дёрнулся и с трудом подавил всхлип боли, пронзившей его потревоженную ногу. Мягкая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, удерживая его на месте. 

— Поменьше двигайся, — тихо сказал Оромэ. — Если нажать эту кнопку, уровень морфия...

— Мне насрать, — огрызнулся Келегорм. — Насрать, я хочу чувствовать, блять, блять, блять...

— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил Оромэ. — В лучшем случае тебя бы дисквалифицировали, в худшем...

— Насрать, — вскрикнул Келегорм. — Блять, Оромэ, мне насрать, я просто... — он впился пальцами в рукав Оромэ и притянул его к себе. — Я скучаю, — его голос надломился от боли. — Я хочу, я не могу без тебя...

Оромэ болезненно застонал. 

— Сейчас совсем не время...

— Не могу без тебя, — прошептал Келегорм и с отчаянием впился в его губы. 

На мгновение всё стало совсем как прежде. Широкая ладонь Оромэ на его шее, эти тёплые, родные губы, такие сильные и уверенные. И, как всегда, на мгновение Келегорм почувствовал себя в безопасности, он не хотел уже ничего больше и готов был просто...

Но Оромэ отстранился. 

— Я не могу. Тьелкормо, ты ещё даже не отошёл от анестезии. Ты должен... Твои родители скоро будут здесь. 

— Нет, — прошептал Келегорм. — Не уходи. 

Но Оромэ уже пятился прочь, словно не мог больше находиться рядом с ним. 

— Позаботься о себе, — сказал он, в последний раз скованно улыбнувшись, и вылетел из палаты. 

— Блять, — прошептал Келегорм и в порыве бессильной ярости запустил одноразовым стаканчиком с прикроватного столика в дверь. — Блять.

***

— Ириссэ, не смотри на меня так, — Келегорм нахмурился в смятении. — Я даже... да о чём ты думаешь? 

— Не знаю, мне то ли обнять тебя и расплакаться, то ли по башке ударить, — сказала Аредель. 

Келегорм предупреждающе вскинул в воздух руки. 

— Если последнее, предупреждаю: я буду защищаться. 

— О, Тьелко, — она вздохнула. — Поверить не могу, что ты ничего мне не сказал.

— По-твоему, я сильно об этом распространяюсь? — Келегорм фыркнул. — Конечно. Могу представить, как бы это звучало. Слушай, Ирет, я трахался со своим тренером по регби и, наверное, втрескался в него, но он меня бросил, так что я устроил небольшой погром у него дома, а потом заработал перелом бедра.

— Ну да, — сказала Аредель. — Можно было и так сказать. Я твоя лучшая подруга. Со мной можно делиться всем. 

Келегорм закатил глаза. 

— Это немного не вписывается в обычные наши темы разговоров. 

— И с тех пор ты ни разу с ним не виделся? 

— После выпуска — да. И даже до того... я не то чтобы виделся с ним, я просто... видел его периодически. Издалека. Может, пойдём дальше? У меня все мышцы атрофируются. 

— Да, конечно, ладно, — рассеянно откликнулась Аредель, и Келегорм поднял её на ноги.

— Да не заморачивайся ты так. Это напрягает. 

— Ты хочешь с ним встретиться? 

— Угхх, — ответил Келегорм. — Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. 

— У тебя остались к нему чувства? 

— УГХХ, — ответил Келегорм ещё громче и прибавил шагу. 

Аредель бросилась вслед за ним. 

— Но я думаю...

— Не слышу тебя, Ириссэ, прости! — громко объявил Келегорм. — О, смотри, тут по прямой. Вперёд! 

— Мы не закончили! — закричала Аредель вслед убегающему спутнику и согнулась пополам, упёршись руками в колени и тяжело дыша.


	7. Жаркий день в раю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мосты возводятся заново. 
> 
> Предупреждение к этой части: неграфичный пре- и пост-секс (прим.автора: возможно, я хожу по краю, возможно, нет — у меня всегда было плохо с предупреждениями

Дверь была до боли знакомой, хотя, как Келегорм отметил с необычной для него вспышкой стыда, стеклянные панели в ней заменили. 

— Не будь ты такой соплёй, — сказал он сам себе и постучал.

Он застыл в ожидании, и сердце бешено забилось у него в ушах, когда рядом с дверью раздались шаги. Тень по ту сторону матового стекла — силуэт человека — остановилась. И затем дверь открылась. 

— Тьелкормо. 

Келегорм напомнил себе сделать вдох и поднял взгляд на знакомое лицо.

— Привет, Тренер. 

Несколько мгновений Оромэ стоял неподвижно, разглядывая его, а затем посторонился.

— Заходи.

Келегорм проследовал за ним в прихожую, в его голове бешено роились воспоминания о последнем визите сюда. И судя по тому, как напряжены были широкие плечи Оромэ, — не только в его. Раздалось тихое цоканье когтей о деревянный пол, и из-за угла появился огромный серый волкодав Оромэ. Он направился прямиком к Келегорму и ткнулся носом ему в руку. 

— Привет, дружище, — тихо сказал Келегорм, взъерошив серую шерсть. — Давно не виделись. 

Оромэ отвёл его на кухню и знаком предложил сесть на стул. 

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? 

— Нет, — ответил Келегорм, усаживаясь. Волкодав растянулся на полу рядом с ним. — В смысле, глоток крепкого виски не помешал бы, но вряд ли речь об этом, — он криво улыбнулся при виде замешательства на лице Оромэ. — Это была шутка.

Оромэ сел напротив него, положив руки на колени. Келегорм, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, пожирал его взглядом, отмечая каждую деталь. Широкие плечи, шрамы на шее и ухе, оставшиеся со времён его собственных занятий регби, мозоли на огромных руках — боже, как он любил эти руки, как любил чувствовать их на собственной коже, грубые и обжигающе горячие, уносящие его на волнах удовольствия всё ближе и ближе...

— Как у тебя дела? — спросил Оромэ, и Келегорм судорожно выдохнул, надеясь, что жар, трепещущий в его венах, не отразился на лице.

— Что? А, — он пожал плечами. — Съехал к братьям. Никак не устроюсь на работу, но подрабатываю по мелочи то там, то сям.

Оромэ кивнул.

— Как... как твоя нога зажила? — странная боль отразилась в его глазах, и Келегорм понял: это была вина. 

— Нормально, — ответил он как можно беззаботнее и увереннее. — Ты же знаешь. Я молодой и здоровый. Походил на физиотерапию какое-то время, и теперь всё почти как было. Я бегаю и всё такое. Болит иногда, но, — он широко улыбнулся и попытался пошутить: — я теперь могу предсказывать шторм.

Оромэ, казалось, не понимал, должен ли он засмеяться или нет, так что Келегорм поспешно продолжил: 

— А как с командой в этом году? 

— Нормально, — сказал Оромэ, но ничего не добавил. 

— Что с...

— Тьелко, — перебил его Оромэ, — зачем ты пришел? 

Келегорм неожиданно замялся и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Может, всё это было просто ужасной ошибкой? Он поборол желание вскочить со стула и выбежать из дома.

— Ну? 

Пёс рядом с ним тихо заворчал и положил голову Келегорму на ногу. Он наклонился и потрепал его за ухо; как ни странно, это его успокоило.

— Я хотел... извиниться, — сказал он. — Я... э, наговорил тебе всякого дерьма. И... дверь сломал, — он потёр шею. — Я вышел из себя, но это... как-то по-детски получилось, — неожиданно ему стало легче. Хорошо было наконец снять этот камень с души.

Оромэ, похоже, подумал о том же — с него несколько спало напряжение.

— Что за день, — произнёс он с мрачной улыбкой. — Я даже не надеялся однажды увидеть, как ты признаёшься, что вёл себя по-детски. 

— Не обольщайся, — сказал Келегорм и кашлянул. — Но прости, что разбил стекло.

— Это было глупо, — резко ответил Оромэ. — Ты мог серьёзно пораниться, в этом ты... очень хорош. Но я не могу сказать, — продолжил он, не дав Келегорму вставить и слова, — что не понимаю, почему ты разозлился. 

Келегорм прикусил губу.

— Понимаешь, да? — в его голосе прозвучал скептицизм. 

— Я тоже должен извиниться, — сказал Оромэ, серьёзно на него глядя. Келегорм заёрзал на стуле. Пропади пропадом эти глаза... — Я причинил тебе много боли, Тьелко. Я знаю, что заставил тебя страдать, хоть и не хотел этого. Я всегда желал для тебя — особенно для тебя — лучшего. И провалился. 

— Неправда, — начал было Келегорм, но Оромэ продолжил:

— Я ранил тебя из-за своего собственного эгоизма и неуверенности. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя использованным. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя отвергнутым. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя нежеланным.

— Это-то меня и доконало, Тренер, — сказал Келегорм, и Оромэ вздрогнул от такого обращения. — Я знал, что ты хотел меня. Что ты хотел меня не меньше, чем я тебя. Я просто никак не мог понять, что нам мешало быть вместе. 

— А сейчас?

Келегорм склонил голову набок.

— Сейчас... кажется, я понимаю, в чём дело. И я бы не хотел, чтобы ты из-за меня попал в неприятности. 

Оромэ встревоженно подался вперёд.

— Потеря работы — это последнее, что меня волновало, Тьелко. Нельзя сказать, что я этого не боялся, но в первую очередь я переживал, что злоупотребляю своим положением по отношению к тебе.

— Ага, да, от таких разговоров ты становишься только сексуальнее, — сказал Келегорм и вскинул руки в воздух, увидев выражение на лице Оромэ. — Шучу! Наверное.

Оромэ вздохнул и вдруг засмеялся. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал он, и у Келегорма бешено забилось сердце.

— Правда?

— Больше, чем следовало бы, — сказал Оромэ, и Келегорм невольно заёрзал на стуле, изнывая от желания быть ближе к нему.

— Я закончил колледж, — сказал он. — Уже несколько месяцев как выпустился. Твоё... предложение еще в силе?

Повисла долгая пауза, и Келегорм прикусил язык от нетерпения, твёрдо настроившись ждать, пока Оромэ не ответит. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это будет непросто, — наконец произнёс Оромэ. — Будут вопросы об уместности подобного, будут те, кто...

Келегорм презрительно дёрнул плечом.

— Мне насрать на любителей чесать языками. Но если твоя работа под угрозой, я могу какое-то время хранить всё в тайне.

— Ты не должен прятаться, — сказал Оромэ. — Нечестно, что тебе придётся сносить такое из-за меня.

— Много чего в мире нечестно, — сказал Келегорм. — Но Тренер... Оромэ... Я хочу начать сначала.

— Хочешь? — спросил Оромэ. — Даже зная, чем это грозит?

— Я не боюсь, — Келегорм наклонился вперёд и положил руку на колено Оромэ. — Не боюсь.

А затем он поцеловал Оромэ, медленно и нежно, и сердце радостно подпрыгнуло у Келегорма в груди, когда Оромэ ответил на поцелуй, положив тёплые и тяжёлые ладони ему на бёдра. 

У Келегорма закружилась голова от восторга, словно всё наконец встало на свои места: с давней жаждой было покончено. Он приоткрыл губы, впуская язык Оромэ, и с трудом подавил желание поторопить его — он не хотел рушить мгновение хрупкого наслаждения. Но Оромэ обхватил его талию сильной рукой, прижимая к себе, и Келегорм, позабыв о всяком терпении, застонал ему в губы. 

— Тьелко...

— Столько времени прошло, — прошептал Келегорм. — Знаешь, сколько я думаю о тебе? Каждый раз, когда я беру в руку член, у меня в голове только ты, как ты входишь в меня, медленно и горячо, как ты прикасаешься...

Оромэ застонал, зарываясь лицом Келегорму в плечо, и Келегорм запустил пальцы в его волосы. 

— Боже, Тьелко. Теперь я вспоминаю, почему тебе так сложно сказать "нет". 

— Отлично, — Келегорм оседлал колени Оромэ и поцеловал его до потери сознания, обвивая руками могучую спину. — Я так тебя хочу. Я ждал этого целый год, боже мой.

— Ты всё такой же дикий, — прошептал Оромэ, руками сжимая его бёдра. — Неутомимый...

Келегорм беззвучно засмеялся. 

— Так и есть. И что ты сделаешь, тренер? — он потёрся о ширинку Оромэ. — Заставишь меня слушаться? 

— Тьелкормо, — зарычал Оромэ, и Келегорма пробрала дрожь при звуках этого глухого урчания в его груди. — Почему мы не можем просто заняться любовью? 

Келегорм со смехом прижался своим лбом ко лбу Оромэ и закрыл глаза, и Оромэ прижал его к себе. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он Оромэ в ухо. — Как пожелаешь. Трахни меня, займись со мной любовью, бери меня, как пожелаешь... я твой.

***

За дверью спальни огромный волкодав прошлёпал из одного конца коридора в другой и обратно, затем развернулся и со вздохом плюхнулся на пол, положив морду на передние лапы. В тишине дома размеренно тикали часы. 

В спальне тихо жужжал потолочный вентилятор, обдувая прохладным воздухом обнажённого и взмокшего Келегорма.

— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул он, распростёршись на кровати. — Чёрт, как мне этого не хватало. 

На полу, где-то в куче его наспех сброшенной одежды, вибрировал телефон, но никто не обращал на него внимания.

Келегорм лежал, положив голову на сложенные руки, и удовольствие тепло клокотало в его венах.

— А ты не потерял своего мастерства, Тренер. Но чёрт побери, — он пошевелился и скривился. — Я и забыл, какой ты огромный. 

Оромэ, лежащий рядом и наблюдающий за ним с нескрываемым благодушием, погладил его по спине.

— Прости. Надеюсь...

Келегорм перекатился и пригвоздил Оромэ к матрасу, засмеявшись ему в лицо. 

— И не думай извиняться, прохвост, всё идеально, — он горячо поцеловал Оромэ и сгрёб его волосы в кулаки. — Я потребую повторения, как только немного переведу дух.

***

Когда Келегорм прошмыгнул на кухню Аредель, она готовила овощи к ужину. 

Он с размаху опустился на табурет за стойкой напротив неё, и она подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Чуть до инфаркта не довёл! Ты здесь какими судьбами? 

Он помахал связкой ключей у неё перед носом. 

— Из славных времён, когда у нашей дружбы ещё были приятные бонусы. 

Аредель попыталась было выхватить ключи из его руки, но Келегорм отдёрнул её и широко ухмыльнулся. 

— Пора сменить замки, — сказала она, вернувшись к разделочной доске. — Чёрт, Тьелко, ты же в курсе, что я обычно готовлю голышом.

— Я знаю, — ответил он, поигрывая бровями. — Вот что я в тебе люблю больше всего и вот почему так люблю приходить в гости без предупреждения. Хотя бы только посмеяться, когда ты прольешь горячее масло себе на...

— Это было-то один раз, — сказала она. — Теперь я всегда надеваю фартук, когда приходится что-то жарить. 

Он положил подбородок на руку и улыбнулся, глядя на неё с любовью. 

Аредель покосилась на него и фыркнула. 

— Что-то больно хорошее у тебя настроение. По какому поводу? 

— Повод, милое дитя, такой: я наконец-то прислушался к твоему совету. 

Она задумалась, нахмурив лоб.

— Ты надел рубашку на собеседование?

— Чего? Нет, не неси чушь, этот я даже не слушал.

— Ты перестал донимать моего брата подкатами. 

— Да что вы с Нельо заладили-то? Это уже традиция. У нас с Финдекано полное взаимопонимание. 

— Тогда понятия не имею, ты вроде как совсем меня не слушаешь. 

— Неправда, — сказал он и прижался губами к ёё руке. — Угадай, с кем я вчера поговорил? 

— С матерью своей, — сказала она и покачала головой. — Нет, о чём это я, пятнадцатое ещё не наступило. 

— Хватит обсасывать мои недостатки. Я даже в них хорош, и ты с этим не поспоришь. В общем, — он сильнее потянул её за руку. — Я зашёл к Оромэ домой. 

Она отложила нож в сторону и ошеломлённо уставилась на него. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Серьёзно. 

— Как прошло? 

— Ну, я пришёл вчера вечером...

— И? 

— И ушёл только сегодня днём, — он самодовольно потянулся и широко ухмыльнулся ей в лицо. 

— Пёс шелудивый. 

— Было и по-собачьи, да. 

— Постой, и что всё это значит? Вы снова вместе? 

— Мы «начали сначала», — процитировал Келегорм. — К счастью, «сначала» не значит, что мы должны вернуться к самой первой фазе. 

— Даже не думала, что ты в курсе про первую фазу, — сказала Аредель, но и она сама улыбалась. — Ты рад? 

— Представить себе не можешь, — проурчал он. — Ирет, я вот что тебе скажу, его член...

— Нет, — Аредель угрожающе подняла нож. — Никаких членов. Милый, мне не нужны подробности. 

— А-а, но почему же, я только с тобой могу об этом поговорить! 

— Бедняжка, — сказала она и вернулась к овощам. — Я не хочу слышать про его член. Я же не наседаю тебе на уши с разговорами про вагину Эленвэ. 

Глаза Келегорма сверкнули. 

— Моя драгоценная Ириссэ, я с превеликим удовольствием послушаю про вагину Эленвэ, — он наклонился к ней. — Выкладывай.

— Я тебя скорее кастрирую, — сказала Аредель. — И ведь не побоюсь. Подожди, ты только со мной можешь поговорить? Получается... 

— А, да, — сказал Келегорм. — Всё еще тайна. Никому не рассказывай. Иначе мне придётся тебя убить и всё такое. 

— Тьелко. 

— Что. 

— Вы с братьями вечно суёте нос в жизни друг друга, — сердито заметила Аредель. — Всё друг о друге знаете. Думаешь, они ничего не заметят? 

— Я спал с ним шесть месяцев, и никто не узнал, — сказал Келегорм. — Всё будет нормально. 

— Ты тогда учился в колледже и жил в общежитии, половины твоих братьев и рядом-то не было...

— Всё будет хорошо. 

— Они начнут задавать вопросы. 

— Я сварганю безупречную ложь. 

— Ты не в состоянии сварганить яичницу.

— В твоей душе нет веры. Я эксперт по заговариванию зубов. 

Аредель сдалась. 

— Но ты даже не расскажешь Курво? Мне казалось, вы двое близки. 

Впервые за всё время Келегорму стало не по себе. 

— Да, но... он, наверное, не поймёт. Он всё равно уже ненавидит Оромэ. 

— Правда? — заинтересовалась Аредель. — Почему? 

— Винит его за мою травму, — сказал Келегорм. — Что в каком-то смысле очень проницательно. 

— Да, парень он проницательный, — согласилась Аредель. — Он такой же умный, как ваш отец, и почти такой же жуткий. По-твоему, он не догадается? Да и Майтимо со всех вас глаз не спускает.

— Ириссэ. Ты топчешься по моему счастью. 

— Прости, — сказала она и попыталась придать своему лицу выражение раскаяния. — Я... рада, что ты рад. 

— Макалаурэ сказал бы, что это клише. 

— Ладно. Я рада, что у тебя наконец есть секс. 

— Вот теперь верю, — сказал Келегорм и перегнулся через стойку, чтобы быстро поцеловать её в губы. 

Аредель засмеялась. 

— Я принесу гуакамоле и текиллу. Всё по-честному?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  0\. Если вам кажется, что Келегорм и Оромэ оккупировали эту историю, то только потому, что так оно и есть. Я собиралась дать каждому персонажу/пейрингу/конфликту по паре глав или около того для раскрытия, но эта парочка вывалила на меня столько, что никак не получается вместить в две главы. Так что... грядет ещё больше. Но я честно не забыла об остальной компании!


	8. Жалкая грязная душонка

— Когда ты в последний раз видел Тьелкормо? 

Куруфин поднял взгляд от своей книги. Маэдрос стоял в дверном проёме его комнаты и слабо хмурился. За его спиной, по другую сторону коридора, была широко распахнута дверь в тёмную спальню Келегорма. 

— Когда мы ходили ужинать с тётей Лалвен? — ответил Куруфин, подумав с минуту.

Маэдрос вздохнул, сложил руки на груди и прислонился к проёму.

— Вот и я об этом. Два дня назад. Он даже не приходил ночевать. 

Куруфин что-то равнодушно промычал в ответ и покосился на книгу.

— Может, он у Ириссэ?

— Я тоже об этом подумал, — откликнулся Маэдрос. — И сразу ей написал, но она говорит, что уехала к морю с Эленвэ пять дней назад.

— Это может прозвучать странно, — сказал Куруфин, — но попробуй написать _Тьелкормо_. 

Маэдрос смерил его раздражённым взглядом.

—  _Уже_. И писал, и звонил. 

— Ну, ты сделал всё, что в твоих силах, — холодно откликнулся Куруфин и вернулся к чтению. — Можешь считать, что выполнил свой братский долг. Иди занимайся тем, чем ты там обычно занимаешься, когда не корчишь из себя мамочку. 

Даже уткнувшись в книгу, он живо представил себе, как Маэдрос, закипая от гнева, пытается сохранить лицо и судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, чтобы побороть желание бросить в ответ какую-нибудь гадость. Он ухмыльнулся, когда Маэдрос выдохнул и сухо произнёс: 

— Хорошо. Скажешь, если он даст о себе знать?

— М-м, — безучастно протянул Куруфин, и Маэдрос вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Куруфин переждал пару мгновений, а затем отложил в сторону книгу и бросил взгляд на свой собственный телефон. «Где ты пропадаешь, Тьелко? — подумал он, сам закипая от тревоги и раздражения. — Что у тебя за секреты?»

Он взял телефон и пробежался взглядом по списку исходящих вызовов — все адресованы Келегорму. Он раздражённо поджал губы. «Не заставляй меня умолять, урод». Он ещё раз нажал кнопку «вызов».

Нет, он не ждал ответа с замиранием сердца, не ждал, не ждал, не ждал...

— Йо.

Куруфин выдохнул.

—  _Где_ ты? 

— И тебе привет, братишка, — откликнулся Келегорм весело и в то же время как-то рассеянно. — Как дела? 

Куруфин забарабанил пальцами по креслу. 

— Тебя целыми днями не видать. Где ты пропадаешь?

Келегорм фыркнул. 

— Я что, нарушил комендантский час? Нельо передал тебе титул главной мамочки-наседки? 

— Ты у кого-то? 

Келегорм шумно вздохнул. 

— Я на полную катушку наслаждаюсь бонусами своей молодости и красоты, и, если тебе так не терпится узнать, — он понизил голос, — исследую их доселе неведомые тайны с одной _крышесносной_ цыпочкой. 

Куруфин прикусил губу. 

— Неужели.

— Ага. А теперь прошу меня извинить, она возвращается, и мне вовсе не нужна твоя помощь в постельных делах...

— Ты сегодня придёшь домой?

— Боже, Курво, ты совсем как отец. Жуть какая. Нет, я сегодня не приду домой, — он затих, и когда заговорил вновь, было слышно, что слова даются ему с трудом. — Но мы... мы завтра встретимся, ладно? 

Куруфин кивнул, хотя, конечно, Келегорм никак не мог этого увидеть, и отключился, не сказав больше ни слова. Какое-то время он сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку. 

_Он лжёт_.

***

— «Крышесносная цыпочка»? А без этого нельзя?

Келегорм отбросил свой телефон в другой угол комнаты и ухмыльнулся Оромэ в лицо.

— Чего? Это часть плана. Мне так-то обидно, что никто не верит в мою способность вешать лапшу на уши, но иногда из этого получается неплохое прикрытие. 

Оромэ провёл руками от бёдер Келегорма к его рёбрам и поднял взгляд на его лицо. Келегорм оседлал его верхом, крепко сжимая талию сильными ногами. Келегорм наклонился, опираясь рукой на грудь Оромэ, и пряди растрёпанных волос упали ему на глаза. 

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ему правду? — проурчал он. — Что последние две ночи я не вылезаю из кровати своего бывшего тренера? Что в этот самый момент он лежит подо мной, совершенно голый... Что я всё ещё чувствую его внутри, пока разговариваю по телефону? — он дразняще качнул бёдрами, и пальцы Оромэ впились в его твёрдые бока.

— Тьелко...

Оромэ издал низкий стон, и Келегорм обнажил зубы в довольном оскале.

— Да? 

— Ты невыносим. 

— Враньё. Ты жить без меня не можешь. 

— И правда, — Оромэ поднялся, сорвав с губ Келегорма вздох наслаждения, и крепко схватил его за талию, а затем опрокинул на простыни, словно это ничего ему не стоило. Келегорм зажмурился от удовольствия: только Оромэ мог обращаться с ним так, словно он совсем ничего не весил. 

— Я говорил, какой ты охуенный? — спросил он и тихо охнул, когда Оромэ начал размеренно двигать бёдрами. — Господи Иисусе, Оромэ, я жму двести девяносто* от груди, а ты — тебе ничего не стоит порвать меня пополам. Я обожаю твою спину, обожаю твои плечи, обожаю твои ноги, блять, как я обожаю твою задницу, я хочу, чтоб ты трахал меня до потери речи...

— Кажется, я что-то делаю не так, — пробормотал Оромэ, прервав поток словоизлияния поцелуем. — Неужели ты всегда так много болтал в постели? 

— Я же знаю, как тебя это заводит, — с губ Келегорма не сходила ухмылка, хотя его пальцы уже до крови впивались в спину Оромэ. — Ты любишь слушать, как я говорю, чего хочу, как я прошу тебя входить глубже и глубже, пока у меня звезды из глаз не посыплются, как — о  _чёрт_.

Он вцепился руками в изголовье кровати, выгибаясь навстречу Оромэ. 

— Чёрт, да, ещё, сильнее, давай же, Тренер, ещё...

— Грязный у тебя рот, Тьелкормо, — сказал Оромэ и заткнул его глубоким поцелуем, после которого Келегорму ещё долго пришлось переводить дух.

***

— Тьелко дал о себе знать? — Маэдрос поднял взгляд на Куруфина, спустившегося по лестнице. Он перемывал недельную гору грязной посуды, а Маглор, стоящий рядом, вытирал её и мурлыкал себе под нос. 

— Нет, — ответил Куруфин, направляясь в прихожую.

— Ты над чем-то работаешь? — крикнул Маглор. — Целый вечер из компьютера не вылезаешь. 

— Исследовательская, — рассеянно ответил Куруфин, снимая с крючка куртку. 

— Куда идёшь?

— Иисусе, мам, пап, отстаньте от пацана, — возмутился Карантир, усевшийся в гостиной перед телевизором. — Поперёк горла стоите. 

Маэдрос и Маглор смущённо переглянулись, и Куруфин, воспользовавшись этим, выскользнул на улицу. 

Он лишь один раз глянул на экран телефона — проверить адрес.

Не так уж далеко. 

Уже через тридцать минут он стоял у проезда к дому и читал фамилию на почтовом ящике. В его груди шевельнулся комок удовлетворения и ярости при виде знакомого мотоцикла, прислонённого к дому. 

Он был прав. 

Он подошёл к входной двери, пытаясь самого себя в том, что его сердце забилось быстрее от раздражения, а вовсе не от волнения. Он напустил на себя самый равнодушный вид и постучал.

***

— Кто-то постучал в дверь?

Келегорм застонал и потянул Оромэ к себе за шею. 

— Нет, ну же, я уже почти...

Но Оромэ застыл, прислушиваясь. Стук раздался снова. 

— Боже, — Келегорм рухнул на подушки. — Если какой-то старый хрыч пришёл попросить сахару, я его на куски порву. 

Оромэ осторожно высвободился из захвата Келегорма и поднялся с кровати, схватив халат, висящий на двери.

— Скоро вернусь. 

— Пять минут — и я заканчиваю без тебя, — крикнул Келегорм ему вслед и уронил руку на лицо. — Изгадить такой момент...

***

Куруфин чуть не попятился, когда перед ним отворилась дверь. Он уже и позабыл, каким огромным был тренер Келегорма. Он практически заполнил собой весь дверной проём, и сложно было не перетрусить при виде такой мощной фигуры. Однако янтарного цвета глаза смотрели на него мирно и немного смущённо. 

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? 

— Тренер Альдарон, — Куруфин порадовался, что его голос звучал по-прежнему ровно и спокойно. 

— Да, — Оромэ вопросительно поднял брови. — А вы?

Куруфин не ответил ему прямо. 

— Я пришёл увидеться с братом, — он коротко улыбнулся, и в темноте сверкнул ряд острых белых зубов. — Я знаю, что он здесь.

***

Келегорм перекатился на живот и, скидывая покрывало с обнажённого тела, встретил Оромэ довольной ухмылкой. 

— Как раз вовремя. Я уже собирался начать без...

— Это к тебе, — тихо произнёс Оромэ. 

Келегорм приподнял бровь. 

— Чего? Для посыльного уже поздновато, Оромэ.

— Это не посыльный, — ответил Оромэ, и на его лице застыло нечитаемое выражение. — Это твой брат. 

— Мой... Что? — Келегорм сел, свесив ноги с кровати. — Ты серьёзно? Какой из них?

— Он не сказал. 

Келегорм ругнулся и потянулся за своими джинсами на полу. 

— Но это ведь не долговязый и рыжий? 

— Нет...

— Ну, это уже что-то, — Келегорм рывком натянул на себя джинсы и растерянно пригладил взъерошенные волосы рукой. — Вот чёрт. Ладно, я сейчас вернусь. Надеюсь.

***

Куруфин стоял, прислонившись к дверному проёму, — он отказался от приглашения Оромэ зайти в дом, — и ждал. Он слегка выпрямился, когда в прихожей появился его брат в одних штанах и с волосами, наспех собранными в хвост. На его лице застыла смесь гнева и ужаса. 

— Курво? — Келегорм застыл, как вкопанный, уставившись на него. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — ответил Куруфин, пригвоздив его к месту взглядом. — Что _ты_  здесь делаешь, Туркафинвэ? 

— Издеваешься? — лицо Келегорма потемнело. — Ты меня _выследил_?

— Это было не так уж сложно, — сказал Куруфин. — Ты безнадёжно наивен. Как и всегда. 

— Какого...

— Почему ты опять с ним спишь? — требовательно спросил Куруфин. 

— «Опять»? Что ты...

— Я тебя умоляю, — Куруфин отмахнулся. — Я знаю, что ты спал с ним в колледже. 

— Откуда? 

Куруфин зарычал. 

— Потому что я намного, намного умнее тебя, Турко, и знаю тебя, как облупленного. 

Глаза Келегорма сверкнули. 

— Хорошо, молодец, ты во всём разобрался. А сюда-то зачем притащился?

— А ты? — Куруфин выпрямился и посмотрел прямо в пылающие от ярости глаза Келегорма. — Совсем идиот? Как ты можешь доверять мужику вроде него, мужику, который...

— Хочу — и доверяю, — огрызнулся Келегорм. — Это, Курво, _не твоё собачье дело_. 

— Моё, — Куруфин стиснул зубы. — Ты мой брат, и...

— Что, ты обо мне заботишься? — Келегорм залился лающим смехом. — Как мило, Курво, но право, — теперь он смотрел на него без тени сочувствия, — не стоило.

— Он опять тебя втопчет в грязь, — выпалил Куруфин. — Он и раньше пудрил тебе мозги, а теперь...

— Раньше? Да что ты знаешь? Что ты обо всём этом знаешь? 

— Я знаю, что ты попал в больницу, — прошипел Куруфин, — со сломанной ногой и без всякой надежды на возвращение в большой спорт. 

Келегорм сжал кулаки и приблизился к нему, и Куруфина захлестнула волна тупой ярости оттого, что брат до сих пор смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Это, — тихо сказал он. — случилось по моей собственной дурости.

— Это из-за него, — сказал Куруфин. — всё случилось из-за него. Он сводит тебя с ума, Турко, он дурит тебе голову, он... 

Но Келегорм рассмеялся хриплым, издевательским смехом. 

— О, Курво, — сказал он и растянул губы в жуткой ухмылке. — Твердолобый, самодовольный засранец. Послушай, — он подался вперёд, одной рукой упёршись в раму дверного проёма рядом с головой Куруфина, — ты просто жалкий тупой сосунок. И да, я обращаюсь с тобой как с другом, потому что люблю тебя, но мы не, — он оскалился. — равны. И ты понятия не имеешь, чего несёшь. — Он выпрямился, холодно улыбаясь, хотя в его глазах плясало пламя. — А теперь — убирайся. 

Куруфин засмеялся — на большее у него не хватило сил. Он повернулся спиной к Келегорму, застывшему в дверном проёме, и направился прочь. 

— Как скажешь. Удачи тебе во всём, _брат_. Кстати, Турко? — он оглянулся через плечо, и на его губах заиграла злая усмешка. — Чтоб ты знал — у него есть жена. 

С этими словами он развернулся и исчез во тьме, оставив Келегорма молча стоять на фоне озарённой светом прихожей.

_*290 фунтов — примерно 131,5 килограмма_


	9. В страхе любить то, что нам дорого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гром гремит в доме наших героев. И сейчас я говорю как о разгребании старых проблем, так и о визите двух рыжих цыпляток. И под цыплятками я имею в виду пару мерзких близнецов-подростков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. Предупреждение: двое самых несносных сыновей Феанора стараются уязвить друг друга побольнее.  
> 1\. Не переживайте, мы еще вернемся к забавным перебранкам в доме Феанорионов (вместо перебранок злых и жестоких).

Куруфин заснул только под утро, и то его почти сразу же разбудил Келегорм. 

— Говори, почему ты так сказал? 

Куруфин заморгал, пытаясь быстро сбросить с себя остатки сна. 

Келегорм склонился над ним, на его лицо упали волосы, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Он казался немного сумасшедшим. 

Куруфин приподнялся, упрямо не позволяя себе робеть, сложил руки на груди и откинулся на подушки. 

— Я впечатлён. Так рано, а ты уже на ногах. 

— Зубы мне не заговаривай. Почему ты так сказал? 

— Что, никак не можешь заснуть? 

Келегорм тихо зарычал и схватил Куруфина за запястье, дёрнув его на себя. 

— Говори. 

Куруфин беззвучно засмеялся, глядя брату в лицо. 

— Так ты что, не спросил его?

Келегорм стиснул зубы, но немного ослабил хватку. 

— Нет.

— М-м. Интересно, и каково тебе было продолжать вечерние... увеселения с таким грузом на плечах, — в глазах Келегорма блеснула тоска, и Куруфин понял, что попал прямо в яблочко. 

— Дай мне догадаться. Ты ничего ему не сказал, занялся с ним жёстким сексом, вы разругались, и потом ты всю ночь не смыкал глаз, глядя на его неподвижное тело и думая о том, сколько же он тебе лгал...

Келегорм сел на пятки и хрипло засмеялся. 

— Блять, какой же ты псих.

— Разве я не прав? 

Келегорм спрятал лицо в ладонях, запустив пальцы в волосы. 

— Просто скажи, что ты узнал, Курво. 

— Он женат. 

— Так ты и сказал, — Келегорм посмотрел на него, и при виде тупого смирения в его лице Куруфину стало не по себе сильнее, чем когда он рвал и метал. — Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Я умею пользоваться интернетом, Турко, — Куруфин вздохнул и отпихнул Келегорма к изножью кровати, чтобы свесить с неё ноги. Он прошлёпал к своему столу и взял ноутбук. 

— Смотри, — он открыл несколько страниц, найденных за день до этого. — Объявление о свадьбе. Виш-лист для гостей. Короткая заметка в местной газете, — Келегорм молча уставился на экран, и Куруфин покачал головой. — Ну правда, ты безнадёжен. Это гуглится за пару минут.

— Мне и в голову не приходило, — Келегорм не отрывал взгляда от экрана. 

— Тупица. 

— Вана Янг, — Келегорм прочитал имя с таким видом, словно оно иглами впивалось в его язык. — Это ещё кто такая? 

— Репортёрша, — Куруфин развернул к себе компьютер и открыл историю. — Международная корреспондентка Аль-Джазира, если говорить точнее. Пишет о последствиях изменения климата на Среднем Востоке. Неплохо пишет, кстати, я почитал у неё кое-что. 

— Насрать мне, как она пишет, — злобно огрызнулся Келегорм. 

Куруфин осторожно закрыл ноутбук. 

— Значит, он и словом о ней не обмолвился? Ты не замечал ничего подозрительного?..

— Очевидно, нет. 

Куруфин уставился на него с подозрением. 

— Ты бы всё равно с ним спал? 

— Наверное, — ответил Келегорм и ударил матрас кулаком. — Они наверняка развелись или живут раздельно, или ещё что-то в таком духе. В интернете бы об этом не написали, а? 

— Нет, — медленно произнёс Куруфин и вновь открыл компьютер. — Но есть их совместное фото, вот, с прошлогодней конференции по сбору средств. Ты тогда ещё учился, да? Разве не получается так, что...

— Заткнись, — сказал Келегорм. — Прекрати. Я больше не хочу об этом слышать, не хочу знать, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт...

Куруфин поднял взгляд на Келегорма: тот согнулся пополам, упёршись локтями в колени, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его обычно мощное тело сжалось, и Куруфину вдруг стало не по себе. В Келегорме всегда ключом била жизнь, он был самоуверенным и нахальным, полным смеха и дикой силы, вспыльчивым и грубым, но никогда — незаметным. Он никогда не был слабым. 

Кроме...

Кроме того дня, когда он зашёл с родителями в больничную палату и увидел там Келегорма. На его бледной коже яркими пятнами горели синяки, и нога была перебинтована, но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с выражением муки на его лице, словно прежнего Келегорма подменили кем-то совершенно иным. Он казался крохотным и до боли юным. Хрупким. 

Слабым. 

А в приёмной был виден этот огромный, молчаливый силуэт: склонив голову, он тихо беседовал с их отцом, нависая над ним башней — достижение, которым могли похвастаться немногие. 

«Это его вина, — словно гром среди ясного неба озарило Куруфина. — Из-за него Туркафинвэ сейчас в таком состоянии». Из-за него. 

Так что он заглушил глас своей совести и обратил всё внимание на брата, скорчившегося на краешке его кровати. 

— Я же говорил, — не удержался он. — Я говорил, что он над тобой надругается. Он уже причинял тебе боль и лгал, и теперь....

— Заткнись.

— Я просто...

— Заткнись, — Келегорм посмотрел на него остекленевшим, диким взглядом. — По-твоему, я не вижу, что тебе это в кайф? Ты же обожаешь макать меня рожей в дерьмо. Ты-то ведь у нас ничего не чувствуешь, тебе просто насрать: на секс, на любовь, да на всё...

— Неправда, — Куруфин попятился. Ему и правда было наплевать на секс, но какое отношение это имело ко всему остальному, в особенности — к любви?

— По-твоему, если ты не способен чувствовать, то и все остальные должны быть такими же? — рявкнул Келегорм и посмотрел на него с такой ненавистью, что Куруфин отшатнулся. — Что мне сделать, чтоб ты порадовался, Курво? Принять целибат, жить по-твоему, по заветам жалкого девственника, которого волнует только, как бы выйти из спора победителем...

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — резко ответил Куруфин. — Ты не знаешь, о чём... Заткнись, Турко. 

— Не смей, — выплюнул Келегорм. — Только отец так меня называет. Не пытайся под него косить, не суй свой нос в мою жизнь, лицемерный засранец. 

— Я не...

— Ты не понял? — Келегорм подался вперёд и схватил его за подбородок. — Если тебе наплевать на всех, кроме себя, это не значит, что и нам всем нельзя кого-то любить. 

Куруфин вырвался, взорвавшись. 

— Мне не наплевать!

— Хорош сказки рассказывать, — Келегорм сжигал его безжалостным взглядом. — Тебе на всё насрать, социопат недоделанный. 

— Я переживаю за тебя! 

Слова прозвенели в комнате, и Куруфин замер, чувствуя, что краснеет. Келегорм застыл на месте, а Куруфин отвернулся, умирая от стыда, и сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Курво.

— Убирайся, — тихо произнёс он. — Просто уйди, Тур... Тьелко. Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. 

— Курво, — раздались шаги, и на его плечо нерешительно опустилась рука. — Прости. 

— Я сказал, убирайся. 

— Посмотри на меня, — Келегорм развернул его к себе. — Вот дерьмо. Я знаю, что ты переживаешь, Курво. Я просто... вышел из себя. 

— Но ты правда так думаешь. 

— Нет, вовсе нет. Я повёл себя как мудак, потому что ты... ударил меня прямо под дых. И мы так похожи. Если меня взбесить, я отвечаю тем же. Я просто хотел ударить по больному, чтоб не страдать в одиночестве.

— Но ты хотел защитить его, — сказал Куруфин и наконец поднял глаза на брата. — После всего, что случилось... ты хотел защитить его. Я же почувствовал. 

Келегорм засмеялся, и его смех ранил сотней ножей и звенел, как разбитое стекло.

— Да. Потому что я люблю его.

— Почему? — спросил он с надрывом, который не хотел вкладывать в свои слова, и Куруфин яростно заморгал. 

— Да что тут происходит? — дверь распахнулась, и в проёме появился Маглор, растрёпанный со сна и полураздетый. — Вас с другого конца коридора слышно, какого... Тьелко? Ты когда пришёл?

— Только что, — слабо откликнулся Келегорм и выпрямился. — Я, наверное... спать пойду, Макалаурэ, так устал... 

Но Маглор преградил ему путь. 

— Что случилось? Почему вы ругаетесь?

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Куруфин, мигом стирая с лица все эмоции. — Поцапались из-за ерунды, но всё уже решено. Отстань, Кано. 

Маглор явно не поверил, но и сил выпытывать правду у него не было.

— Если что, мама приедет оставить близнецов уже через час.

— Я забыл, — Келегорм потянулся, и усталость отпечаталась в каждом изгибе его тела.

«Если бы ты не шатался непонятно где последние пять дней, то, может, и не забыл бы», — подумал Куруфин, но прикусил язык. 

— Ладно, — Маглор задумчиво глянул на Келегорма. — Я разбужу тебя через час, идёт? 

— Конечно, — Келегорм выскользнул из комнаты, напоследок оглянувшись на Куруфина. Куруфин отвёл взгляд. 

Маглор повернулся к Куруфину. 

— Я знаю, ты не станешь рассказывать мне, в чём дело, — сказал он, когда Куруфин уже собрался было послать его вон. — Скажи только... с ним всё в порядке? 

— Будет, — сказал Куруфин и, встав с постели, захлопнул дверь у брата перед носом.

«Ему просто нужно разлюбить этого мужика».

***

Через час Куруфин спустился вниз и обнаружил там Маэдроса и Маглора, беседующим полушёпотом. 

— Я сказал, что разбужу его, но правда, Майтимо, он кошмарно выглядит. 

— Может, дать ему ещё поспать? 

— Мама будет спрашивать, где он. Ты же знаешь, она любит шутить, что только так может хоть одним глазком на нас всех глянуть. 

— Думаешь...

Они замолкли на полуслове, когда в кухню вошёл Куруфин. 

— Кто-нибудь сообразил сварить кофе?

Маэдрос махнул рукой. 

— Там. 

Куруфин налил себе кружку и облокотился о стойку, потягивая кофе и прислушиваясь к приглушённому разговору братьев. 

— Можешь хотя бы предположить, где он пропадал? 

— Нет. Но это вполне в его духе. Помнишь, как он пропал на целую неделю в марте, а потом оказалось, что он отправился в поход по Президентскому хребту* с одной только барсеткой на поясе, потому что кто-то из команды поймал его на слабо?

— Маблунг, — Маэдрос нахмурился. — Не «кто-то из команды», тот самый чёртов недоросль, который... неважно. Но да, поэтому я и беспокоюсь. Он мог погибнуть от истощения. 

— Если бы. Он ещё и поправился на несколько фунтов. Майтимо, он — дитя природы. 

Под окном раздался шорох шин о гравий, и Маэдрос с Маглором подняли головы. 

— Они приехали, — сообщил Куруфин и отпил кофе. 

— Кано, иди разбуди... 

— Не нужно, — в дверном проёме появился Келегорм, уже переодевшийся в чистую одежду и собравший волосы в хвост. Он всё ещё казался усталым, но с улыбкой облокотился о кухонный стол. — Смотрите, я даже пригнал сюда Карнистира. 

При этих его словах на кухню, ссутулившись и глядя волком на всех собравшихся, вошёл Карантир в пижамных штанах. 

— Какой мудак поднимется в такую рань? — горько вопрошал он. — Ради чего нужно было всех будить? 

— Ради мамы, — сказал Маэдрос и открыл дверь. 

Нерданель рассмеялась при виде пяти своих сыновей, замерших в ожидании. 

— Родной выводок! Все встали и даже оделись! — она потянула Маэдроса вниз, чтобы дотянуться до его щеки, и поцеловала. — Привет, милый. Я смотрю, у тебя все живы и здоровы. 

— Более-менее. 

— Идите сюда, бандиты. Поцелуйте меня, — сыновья собрались в кружок вокруг матери и принялись её обнимать, а она, в свою очередь, — разглядывать каждого с головы до ног. 

— Макалаурэ, спасибо тебе за запись, как раз то, что мне нужно было в студии. Передай Даэрону, что его игра на терменвоксе**... неповторима. Морьо, ты постригся! Мне нравится. Очень, э... угловато. Атаринкэ, дорогой, поздравляю с получением летней стипендии. Мы с отцом так тобой гордимся. Тьелко, — она остановилась и взяла его лицо в ладони, — ты окреп. Всё ещё бегаешь с Ириссэ? Но, любовь моя, ты выглядишь таким усталым. Плохо спишь по ночам? 

— Всё нормально, ма, — Келегорм наклонился поцеловать её. — А где черти? 

— Они...

Дверь распахнулась, и в дом, споря во весь голос, ворвались близнецы. 

— Это не уж, ты что, псих? Узор совсем другой. 

— А если бы ты не подскочил и не заорал, как банши, мы бы её поймали и узнали наверняка, ослиная твоя башка.

— Ага, конечно, а если б она была ядовитая, вообще отлично, а?

— Черти! — прогремел Келегорм и протянул к ним руки. — Боже, выглядите отвратительно. 

Они запрыгнули на него, вцепившись в волосы, и он, посмеиваясь, с трудом пытался сохранить равновесие под натиском братьев. 

— Живо, Питьо, найди змею и засунь ему под рубашку. 

— Жалко безобидную змейку, Тельво, а если она укусит? Плохи будут её дела...

Келегорм стащил с себя Амрода одной рукой, на второй повис Амрас. 

— На помощь, Морьо, забери второго.

— Не-а, — откликнулся Карантир и зевнул. — Попроси Курво. 

— Я пью кофе, — поспешно встрял Куруфин, выставив перед собой кружку, словно щит. 

— Как будто бы у него был шанс, — отметил Карантир. — Чёрт побери, Амбарусса, да вы уже ростом с Курво вымахали. 

Куруфин насупился, а близнецы довольно ухмыльнулись. 

— Папа говорит, мы скоро перерастём Тьелко. 

— Удачи-удачи, засранцы, — сказал Келегорм и встретился взглядом с матерью. — Извиняюсь. Да хоть бы даже вы были ростом с Нельо, рожи я вам всё равно начищу.

— Ха! — Амрас подскочил и попробовал было схватить его за шею, но Келегорм легко выпрямился и закинул его на плечо. 

— Отважная попытка, дитя моё, но кого ты пытаешься напугать? 

— Ещё увидишь, — крикнул Амрод из другого конца комнаты, где он расселся на стойке рядом с Куруфином и потягивал кофе из его кружки. — Мама не сказала? Мы пробуемся в команду по регби. 

— Я пыталась привести тебя как пример, почему оно того не стоит, — сказала Нерданель, облокотившаяся о Маэдроса и наблюдавшая за отпрысками со смесью умиления и раздражения на лице. — Тщетно. 

Куруфин покосился на Келегорма. Жизнерадостное лицо его брата помрачнело, и он осторожно опустил Амраса на пол. 

— Правда? 

— Ага! — Амрод, болтая ногами, закинул локоть Куруфину на плечо. — Ещё немного — и мы надерём тебе задницу, Тьелко. 

— Хорошо, что вам не так много мозгов терять, — сказал Куруфин и отобрал кружку с кофе у младшего брата. — Ждите сотрясений раз в неделю. 

— Это объясняет, почему Тьелко такой, — с ухмылкой заметил Карантир. 

— А кстати, — сказал Амрас, похлопав Келегорма по бицепсу. — Хотели тебя спросить — как звать твоего тренера? Он же играл профессионально? Может, даст нам пару советов?

— Будешь завтракать? — встрял Маглор, обращаясь к Нерданель, и Куруфин увидел, как Келегорм медленно выдохнул. — У нас есть тесто для оладий в холодильнике, а Морьо на днях научился делать неплохую болтунью.

— Первоклассную болтунью, — поправил его Карантир. — Ты же любишь соус шрирача, ма? 

— Боюсь, у меня нет времени, — Нерданель вздохнула и сжала руку Маглора. — Я должна быть в галерее через... — она подняла руку к глазам, глядя на часы, — merde***, полчаса. 

— Когда выставка? — спросил Маэдрос и придержал дверь, выпуская её с сумкой и ключами в руках на улицу. Сыновья высыпали наружу следом за ней. 

— На следующей неделе, если не свершится катастрофа, — сказала Нерданель. — А учитывая, что, по слухам, на открытие придёт Ауле собственной персоной, карма наверняка припасла для меня какую-нибудь пакость. Скажем, сломанную статую — в лучшем случае...

— Всё пройдёт отлично, — сказал Маэдрос. — Мы придём и...

— ... и не спустим Амбарусса с поводков, чтобы ничего не сломалось, — закончил Карантир. 

— Счастливо вам всем, — сказала Нерданель, улыбаясь и целуя всех на прощание. — Амбарто... ты где? Вы с братом ведите себя прилично, договорились? 

— О чём ты, мам? Мы здесь самые благоразумные. 

— Не покупайте им пиво, — прошипела Нерданель и, прищурившись, уставилась на Келегорма и Карантира, которые постарались напустить на себя оскорблённый вид. 

— Мама...

— Да чтоб мы...

— И не смотрите на меня так, а то я вас двоих не знаю. Им всего пятнадцать, не смейте покупать им выпивку до восемнадцатилетия. Майтимо, Макалаурэ, не бойтесь...

— Применять физические наказания? — живо откликнулся Маэдрос. — Всегда готов. 

— Да, именно так, — согласилась Нерданель и улыбнулась. Она в последний раз заключила его в объятия и шепнула: — Поцелуй от меня Финдекано, — он посмотрел на мать с благодарностью, и она развернулась к остальным. — Я вас всех люблю. Будьте осторожнее. Атаринке, милый, не заучивайся, хорошо?

Она помахала им, выезжая на дорогу, и они помахали в ответ. 

— Я не просто так родила семерых! — крикнула она. — Приглядывайте друг за другом. 

— Сделаем всё возможное, — сказал Маэдрос и двумя руками притянул к себе близнецов.

Куруфин покосился на Келегорма, облокотившегося о стену дома, его лицо вновь исказила усталость.

«Я делаю всё возможное».

 

 **Примечания переводчика:**  
*Президентский хребет — горный хребет, находящийся в Белых Горах (штат Нью-Гэмпшир). Назван так потому, что наиболее заметные его вершины получили имена либо известных американских деятелей 18-19 веков, либо президентов США. По нему пролегает туристический маршрут около 31 километра длиной, преодоление которого сопряжено с большими трудностями. (Википедия — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Президентский_хребет)

**Терменвокс — электромузыкальный инструмент, созданный советским изобретателем Львом Сергеевичем Терменом. Игра на терменвоксе заключается в изменении музыкантом положения его рук относительно двух металлических антенн инструмента. (Википедия — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Терменвокс)

***Merde (фр) — чёрт!

 **Примечания автора:**  
0\. Я знаю, что роль Ваны-журналистки не очень соответствует её роли среди валар. Но, положа руку на сердце, мне надоело, что роли валиэр сводятся в основном к выращиванию растений/шитью/рыданиям. Всё это нельзя перенести в контекст современности (не могут же они все быть профессорами биологии и психотерапевтками). Так что пусть Вана пишет о последствиях изменения климата в Плодородном полумесяце (условное название региона на Ближнем Востоке — прим.пер.). И не бойтесь, я не выставлю её злобной жёнушкой, мешающей счастью наших голубков. Я слишком сильно её люблю.


	10. Утра были недолгими

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё обусловлено сюжетом, а вовсе не просто так (кхм), а ещё мы встречаемся с некоторыми бывшими товарищами Келегорма по команде.

В открытое окно струился солнечный свет; за окном пели птицы. «Да… просто воскресная утренняя идиллия», — сонно подумал Фингон, придвинувшись животом к спине Маэдроса в положение «большой ложки». Идеальная поза для сна и…

Дверь распахнулась, и к кровати, кажется, метнулись две молнии.

— Господи боже! — Фингон инстинктивно нырнул под одеяло, и ему на ноги плюхнулись две рыжеволосые долговязые фигуры. — Какого хрена!

Маэдрос, не открывая глаз, перевернулся, протянул длинную руку, схватил за шкирку одного из захватчиков и легонько потряс:

— Амбарусса. Пошли. Вон.

— О, да ладно, Нельо, ты же нас вообще не видишь!

— Ты ж скучал по нам, и сам это знаешь.

— Разве подростки по выходным не отсыпаются? — зыркнул Маэдрос, приоткрывая глаза.

— Похоже, тебя дезинформировали.

— И вообще, Нельо, ты про _лузеров_.

— Да, привет, Финьо. Отличная причёска.

— Как долго я спал? — Фингон натянул одеяло на голову. — Я что, проспал двадцать лет и проснулся в будущем? Майтимо, это что, наши дети? _Что вообще происходит?_

Маэдрос сел и без труда столкнул Амраса с кровати. Тот увернулся от захвата и в отместку ущипнул Маэдроса за ногу прямо через одеяло.

— ВОН!

— Хам! — скорчил рожу Амрод.

— Чтоб мы ещё когда сделали тебе завтрак в постель, жопа! — Амрас улёгся на пол и скрестил руки на груди.

— Да будто вы когда кому его делали! — фыркнул Маэдрос, сморщив нос. — И нет, даже не думайте начинать, вы с плитой несовместимы.

— Да ну, чувак, это ж было один раз, уже давно проехали.

— Папа сказал, что дым даже не был ядовитым.

— Просто уйдите, — Маэдрос закрыл лицо ладонями. — Мы встанем через час, окей?

— О-о-о-о…

— Час?! Час нежных занятий любовью?

— Да долго ли умеючи, как Тьелко говорит!

— Ха! — отозвался Фингон из-под одеяла.

—  _Идите_ уже.

— Уходим! Уже уходим! Да господи боже!

Близнецы гурьбой выкатились за дверь и захлопнули её за собой.

Фингон лежал не шевелясь.

— Прости за это всё, — Маэдрос виновато глядел на него.

— Не мог, что ли, предупредить, что черти в городе?

— Да я пытался тебе вчера сказать, но ты не очень-то был заинтересован в разговорах…

— Ну да, да, у меня были только две вещи на уме, — усмехнулся Фингон, — и одна из них — сон.

— Не могу поверить, что ты опять работал до полуночи, — Маэдрос легонько коснулся щеки Фингона костяшками пальцев. — В субботу!

Фингон перевернулся так, чтоб уткнуться лицом Маэдросу в плечо:

— Ну да, а кто в этом виноват?

— Твой отец?

—  _Ты_! — Фингон застонал. — Да никогда б меня так не повысили, если б ты не уволился!

— Финьо, ну ты же знаешь, что я должен был…

— Да знаю, знаю… — вздохнул Фингон. — Ну всё равно…

Чтобы отвлечь от этого старого спора, Маэдрос поцеловал его, и Фингон довольно мурлыкнул в ответ и обнял его за талию, переворачивая на спину.

— Так ты сказал им, час?

— Ну, уже пятьдесят пять минут.

— Педант! — Фингон поцеловал Маэдроса в шею, и тот вздрогнул. — Я использую из них сорок пять и оставлю ещё десять на обнимашки.

— Не знаю, продержусь ли я все сорок пять… — пробормотал Маэдрос, а Фингон тем временем раздвигал его бёдра, — Финьо…

— М-м-м?..

— Ты правда спросил про Амбарусса, не наши ли это _дети_?

— Да это шутка была, Майтимо, — Фингон запустил пальцы в волосы Маэдроса и потянул его голову назад, лаская губами шею.

— Ты правда думаешь, что через двадцать лет у нас могло бы быть двое пятнадцатилетних детей?..

— Господи, — Фингон укусил Маэдроса за ухо. — Видно, я плохо стараюсь вот тут, если ты задаёшь мне такие вопросы.

— Ну… я заинтригован и другим тоже, — Маэдрос выдохнул, когда Фингон закинул его ногу себе на талию, — таким, как… ох-х… что делает… вот эта твоя рука. Но…

— Ну конечно, у нас может быть двое детей через двадцать лет! — сказал Фингон, и в этот же самый миг пальцы Маэдроса впились в его спину. — Если мы поженимся в следующие пять, у нас будет куча времени найти суррогатную мать или усыновить кого-нибудь до того, как ты перейдёшь в разряд Пожилых Отцов.

— Да я старше тебя всего на три года!

— И твои биологические часы тикают! — с энтузиазмом подхватил Фингон, вытворяя рукой что-то такое, от чего Маэдрос под ним стал задыхаться и содрогнулся всем телом. — Майтимо, _сосредоточься_. Я тут пытаюсь кой-чего добиться!

— Я просто не знал, что ты правда думаешь о нас в таком ключе, — прошептал Маэдрос, и Фингон замер, с восторгом уставившись на него.

— Ох, Майтимо! Ты мой гигантский прекрасный идиот! — он наклонился и нежно поцеловал его. — Да я с семнадцати лет фантазирую о том, как проведу с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь! Как ты мог не знать обо мне такого, после стольких-то лет?!

— Ну я думал, что, может быть, после…

— Это был всего лишь один семестр, — Фингон дотронулся до его щеки. — И с тех пор мы не расставались.

— Я думал, может, ты всё ещё мне не доверяешь… — Маэдрос прикрыл глаза.

— Я тебе доверяю, — прошептал Фингон и принялся опять двигаться, отчего Маэдрос закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон. — Я тебе доверяю, я тебя люблю, и я весь твой. А теперь заткнись и дай уже мне спокойно заняться с тобой любовью, — он бросил взгляд на часы у кровати и опять поцеловал Маэдроса, усмехаясь. — У нас осталось всего полчаса.

***

Внизу же Амрод, в очередной раз взгромоздившись на столешницу, барабанил пятками по кухонному шкафчику.

— Хватит, — не глядя, произнёс Куруфин, погружённый в книгу.

Амрод успокоился, но у противоположной стены Амрас принялся пинать ножки стула, на котором сидел.

—  _Хватит_! — рявкнул Куруфин.

— Но мы хотим есть… — близнецы синхронно одарили его укоризненными взглядами.

— Воскресенье же, — сказал Амрас, — время для второго завтрака…

— Допустим, но я не готовлю, — отрезал Куруфин, — найдите кого-нибудь другого.

Амрод подавил вздох.

— Морьо сказал, что сделает нам яичницу, но только по расписанию…

— А это значит — не раньше двух дня… — перевёл Амрас. — А у Кано первая смена в кофейне…

— А Нельо наверху с Финдекано… — Амрод скривился, — ещё на целый час…

— Разбудите Тур… Тьелко! — Куруфин перевернул страницу.

— А его нету… — Амрас побрёл к холодильнику, открыл его — и закрыл… и опять открыл и закрыл. — Мы к нему сходили, как разбудили Нельо…

Куруфин наконец посмотрел на них, сощурившись:

— Нету? А где же он?

— Понятия не имею, — Амрас с шумом спрыгнул с кухонного стола. — А что, это значит, что ты нам сделаешь поесть?

— Ладно, — Куруфин отложил книгу. — Надеюсь, вы едите хлопья.

***

Где-то на заднем плане шипела и фырчала эспрессо-машина; Маблунг подался вперёд, опираясь локтями на узкий столик:

— Ну что, мужик, вот и новый сезон! Ну давай, колись, что там, как там! Как там в команде без нас? Поплачься, что вы постоянно проигрываете! Поплачься, что вы хуже всех!

— Ну… — Белег улыбнулся другу и покрутил в руках кофейную чашку, — вообще-то, у нас уже пять побед и пока ноль поражений.

— Ни хрена ж себе! Правда что ли?

— Ага. Прости, но плохих новостей у меня нет.

— Эх, — Маблунг завёл руки за спинку стула, — ладно, переживу. А кто теперь у нас сияющий новый капитан вместо меня? Один из тех грёбаных приготовишек, да?

— Глорфиндель.

— Да ладно!

— Ну, он и вправду очень хорош, — честно сказал Белег. — И… — он стрельнул в сторону Маблунга извиняющимся взглядом, — нам теперь куда спокойнее без капитана и игрока-звезды, которые друг друга ненавидят.

— Что?

— В смысле, с тех пор, как вы с Келегормом закончили колледж, у нас теперь куда более… мирно?

Маблунг ругнулся.

— Да это ж грёбаная команда по регби, Белег! Не должна она быть мирной! Здесь и нужна жестокость! Что за дерьмо!

— Ну да, но это на стадионе, а в раздевалке неплохо бы обходиться без драк…

— Зато как хорошо потом лупасить соперников.

— Скорее самому получать в рожу.

Маблунг вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Эх, может, Келегорм и был богатеньким мудачком с самомнением бога, но он мог так отжечь на поле! Ну, конечно, и я там был. Нашли кого-то нам на замену?

Маблунг мог поклясться, что щёки Белега расцвели румянцем, но сказал себе, что, наверное, ошибся, так как его приятель ответил ровным голосом:

— Ну, есть один новичок.

— Новичок?

— Ну, новобранец. Сам президент его посоветовал Оромэ.

— О да! Так и знал, что без блата не обошлось.

— Да нет, — Белег покачал головой. — Он и правда лучший игрок в команде.

— Да не может быть! Какая-то мелкота?

— Ну, он не просто мелкота. Его отец играл на международном уровне. Помнишь мировой кубок 95-го? Хурин Талион.

— Ни хера ж себе!

— Угу.

Маблунг побарабанил пальцами.

— А что с ним вообще случилось?

— Я точно не знаю, — скованно пожал плечами Белег. — Турин о нём не говорит.

— Хех, — Маблунг притих. — Итак, у вас теперь есть рингер*.

— Ага. Но тренер говорит не слишком-то на него рассчитывать. Говорит, нельзя позволять себе расслабляться, полагаясь лишь на одного игрока, потому что вдруг потеряем его из-за травмы или чего-то такого. Что, если честно, и произошло, когда Келегорм…

— Мы отлично справлялись и без него.

— Мы  _продули_.

— Ну, команда Ангбанда сильнее.

— Ты никогда не говоришь, что команда соперников была сильнее, — усмехнулся Белег. — Тебе просто не хочется признавать, что Келегорм был нашим главным козырем на поле.

— Прости, ты сказал «козлом»?

— Повзрослей, Маблунг, — Белег слегка стукнул его.

— Шутишь, что ли? Будто не знаешь, что его грёбаная семейка…

— Его отец, а не он сам.

— Да какая разница. Каков отец, таков и сын, — Маблунг допил свою чашку и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Тише, — Белег стрельнул взглядом через плечо. — Ты же знаешь, один из них тут работает.

— Кто?

— Один из братьев Келегорма. Сын сам знаешь кого.

— А, точно. Тот придурошный музыкант, — Маблунг отодвинул пустую чашку на край стола и крутанул её. — Который переписал национальный гимн в двадцать строф, да ещё сплошными… аллитерациями. Хер знает зачем.

— Что-то типа творческое, — задумчиво отозвался Белег, — ну, я так думаю.

— Так что, мне прикусить язык? А что он мне сделает? Уволит? Выселит? Выгонит на улицу, как его оте…

— Маблунг!

— Грёбаные кровопийцы.

Впрочем, Маблунг притих, и они посмотрели на одного из барист, с красной банданой на тёмных волосах, подошедшего к кассе.

— Только чёрта помяни… — тихо произнёс Белег.

Уголки губ Маблунга поползли вверх.

— Валим отсюда.

На улицу они выходили, болтая уже о другом. Встав на автобусной остановке, Маблунг подтолкнул Белега локтем:

— Ну что, встречаешься с кем-нибудь? Как там та девчонка с младшего курса, у которой что-то к тебе было — ну как там её? — Неллас?

— Нет, я не… — на этот раз Белег определённо покраснел и покачал головой. — Я не встречаюсь… ни с кем сейчас, правда.

— Ну ок, — Маблунг приподнял бровь.

— А ты в кампус не заходил поздороваться с кем-нибудь? — быстро спросил Белег. — Ты же с выпуска не был в городе. Видел ещё кого-нибудь из команды?

— Ну, я собирался пойти с тренером поздороваться как-нибудь… — начал было Маблунг и затем вдруг присвистнул. — Мужик, на ловца и зверь бежит — похоже, мне везёт! — он махнул на противоположную сторону улицы, и Белег обернулся. Там со своим неизменным спутником — огромным серым волкодавом — стоял Оромэ. Маблунг уже хотел было крикнуть ему, но Белег схватил его за руку.

— Глянь…

Вдоль улицы, прямо к Оромэ, направлялась высокая фигура; светлые волосы топорщились из-под бейсболки.

— О, только посмотрите, кто тут у нас… — Маблунг сжал губы.

— Маблунг, — тихо осадил его Белег.

— Да не буду я ничего делать…

Оба, не сговариваясь, попятились и теперь были наполовину скрыты автобусной остановкой. И могли наблюдать, как Келегорм остановился перед Оромэ, а тот приподнял руку в приветствии.

— Они что, всё это время продолжали общаться?

— Похоже на то.

— Я думал, после его травмы… — Маблунг осёкся и нахмурился, так как Келегорм, кажется, приветствие Оромэ проигнорировал. Наоборот, лицо его было напряжённым и разгневанным, и что-то угрожающее читалось в резких чертах.

— Знакомая картина, — пробормотал Белег.

— О да, — Маблунг продолжал хмуриться. — Так он выглядит перед дракой. Уж я-то знаю.

Келегорм говорил что-то, тихо и ожесточённо — слишком тихо, чтобы им было слышно. Оромэ отшатнулся назад, будто сражённый словами Келегорма, и Келегорм жёстко расхохотался.

— Какого хрена? — пробурчал Маблунг.

Оромэ потянулся к плечу Келегорма, но тот отпихнул его руку, и теперь лицо его было воистину смертоносным, и, вновь открыв рот, он уже заговорил так громко, что можно было разобрать и слова:

— …собирался рассказать мне, а?!

Оромэ склонился к нему, говоря тихо и отчаянно, но Келегорм только качал головой, выплёвывая слова в ответ, и до них вновь доносились обрывки разговора:

— …да сколько грёбаных месяцев на этот раз?! До того, как…

— Тьелко…

— Заткнись! — Келегорм, кажется, понял, что уже почти кричит, и перешёл на гневный шёпот. Маблунг и Белег машинально подались вперёд. До них долетали лишь отдельные слова, и в них не было никакого смысла.

— …грёбаная Вана… я не собираюсь… на этот раз…

— На этот раз что? — одними губами прошептал Маблунг Белегу, но тот покачал головой.

Оромэ сжал Келегорма за плечи, и тот вздрогнул всем телом. Казалось, Оромэ пытается что-то объяснить, но Келегорм вырвался, дико сверкая глазами.

— Да пошёл на хуй!!!

Оромэ отшатнулся — и то было такое необычное движение для их сильного и мощного тренера, что Маблунг и Белег тоже отпрянули.

Казалось, Келегорм наконец понял, какой устроил переполох, и огляделся. Он окинул взглядом автобусную остановку, и они попятились в укрытие, но не успели. Взгляд Келегорма упал на них, на секунду поселив в них что-то сродни испугу. Затем его лицо вспыхнуло бессильной яростью; он развернулся на каблуках и пошёл прочь, сжав руки в кулаки и засунув их в карманы.

Оромэ долго стоял, глядя ему вслед, затем сам развернулся и медленно, словно старик, удалился в противоположном направлении.

Белег рядом с Маблунгом испустил долгий вздох.

— Что, — медленно произнёс Маблунг, — за херня щас тут была?

— Понятия не имею, — потряс головой Белег. Но с любопытством провожал взглядом Оромэ, пока тот не скрылся из виду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Я решила виртуозно (читай: примитивно) представить отношения Синдар и Нолдор как соперничество классов, и Синдар – дети рабочего класса, а Нолдор – богатеньких.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Рингер – спортивная английская идиома, обозначающая что-то вроде самозванца, отвлекающего внимание от остальной команды. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ringer  
> 2\. Историю о том, как Маэдрос и Фингон на семестр расставались - о которой они говорят в этой главе - можно почитать здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8571973 ("Ближе к краю").  
> 3\. А историю о том, как они познакомились - здесь:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8315851 ("Буря перед бурей").


	11. Знатоки и дураки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куча людей входит в разные помещения и из них выходит. Вот и вся история.

Галадриэль подпёрла щеку ладонью и уставилась на разложенные рядом с табуреткой чертежи.

— Вот я пока не уверена, что мы проложили достаточно пешеходных дорожек.

— Сократи количество парковок, — откликнулась сидевшая на полу Эленвэ. — Они занимают ужасно много места и усугубляют парниковый эффект, и к тому же побуждают людей больше садиться за руль.

— Ну хорошо, — сказала Галадриэль, деловито что-то пометив в блокноте. — А проблему расстояния можно решить с помощью рационального использования зданий. Если продуктовый у тебя за углом, зачем куда-то ехать?

— Хм-м… — Эленвэ широко раздвинула ноги и наклонилась вперёд, упёршись локтями в пол.

— Вот потому-то и нужна реформа зонирования, — продолжила Галадриэль. — Запрет на размещение торговых площадей в жилых кварталах — ну полный же бред! Все исследования…

— Вода! — не слушая её, объявила Эленвэ. — Давай поговорим о воде.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Галадриэль. — Что надо обсудить?

— Мы же предполагаем, что наш город стоит на востоке? Это значит, что нам надо делать акцент не столько на доступности воды, экономии и сбережении, сколько на защите от стихийных бедствий и очистке сточных вод. Ты думала о водопроницаемом дорожном покрытии?

— Материалы — это больше твоё, чем моё, — ответила Галадриэль. — Это не дорого?

— Ну, преимущества могут всерьёз сократить расходы, — с энтузиазмом заявила Эленвэ. — Особенно на вывоз снега. Проницаемое покрытие упростит вопрос таяния, и ты сможешь урезать в бюджете статьи расходов на снегоуборочный транспорт, песок, реагенты от гололёда, ну и так далее.

— Притормози-ка, — Галадриэль опять что-то строчила в блокноте, — давай вернёмся к…

— Эй! — раздался чей-то голос, и обе подняли головы. Над ними возвышался Маэдрос, только что вошедший в дом, с ключами в одной руке и пакетом с покупками в другой. Выглядел он слегка растерянным.

— Что вы тут…

— О, Майтимо, как дела? — спросила Галадриэль, вновь уткнувшись в блокнот.

— Да хорошо, но…

— Мне нравится твоя стрижка.

Маэдрос в замешательстве коснулся головы:

— Спасибо, но…

— У тебя есть компас?

— Что?!

— Мы работаем над совместным проектом по городскому планированию, — сжалилась над ним Эленвэ. — Точнее, Артанис занимается планированием, а я консультирую её как инженер по охране окружающей среды. Наши факультеты разрешили нам, как выпускницам, поработать в паре, пусть даже Артанис и на гуманитарных науках, а я — на инженерных. Круто, правда?

— Очень, — сказал Маэдрос. — Но на нашем-то полу почему?

— Ну, моя квартирка такая крошечная, там не разложишься, — ответила Эленвэ, — а Артанис…

— Живёт с двумя братьями, которые и понятия не имеют о том, что порядок на столе — порядок в голове, — метафорически выразилась Галадриэль. — Не то чтобы меня это волновало… Но наш пол мы не видели уже с месяц.

— Карантир сказал, что мы можем тут поработать, — добавила Эленвэ.

— А-а-а, — выдохнул Маэдрос, водружая сумку с продуктами на кухонный стол. — А сам он где?

— Наверху, — отозвалась Галадриэль.

— С Халет, — добавила Эленвэ, пытаясь удержаться от улыбки.

— На что намекаете? — прищурился Маэдрос.

— Не на то, что ты думаешь, — ответила Галадриэль, и в это самое время сверху послышались неожиданно громкие голоса — очевидно, двое отчаянно друг с другом спорили. Они замолчали и прислушались, а голоса тем временем стали ещё громче.

— … А ты вообще думал когда-нибудь, что Адам Смит мог ошибаться?

— Да как ты СМЕЕШЬ!

— Я просто говорю…

— Ты говоришь об отце капитализма!

— Будто это повод его уважать! — в ответ послышалось фырканье.

— ДА!

— Ага, тогда вы с Адамом Смитом можете взять жирную тушу, которую ты называешь капитализмом, и засунуть себе в жопу!

Послышался грохот, будто что-то разбили, затем много неразборчивых воплей — и вскоре на лестнице появилась фигурка и принялась невозмутимо спускаться.

Галадриэль, Эленвэ и Маэдрос молча наблюдали, как невысокая темнокожая девушка с косичками вошла на кухню.

— Привет, — она протянула Маэдросу ладонь для рукопожатия, — Халет. Кажется, я довела твоего брата до инсульта.

— Рад познакомиться, — Маэдрос в замешательстве пожал ей руку.

— Здорово, Хэл, — проговорила Эленвэ с пола.

— Привет-привет, — отозвалась Халет. — Отлично выступили на той неделе!

— Спасибо! — Эленвэ выглядела польщённой. — Это наш новый номер и в новом зале.

— Хореография офигенная!

— Это всё Амариэ, — в голосе Эленвэ послышалась зависть. — Такая талантливая! Нам её ужасно не хватает — начался баскетбольный сезон, и у неё другие приоритеты… Но слушай, над чем вы там работали?

— Экономика.

— Ужас!

— Да ну, всё не так плохо, — Халет уселась на пол рядом с Эленвэ. — Даже немного весело.

Минутой позже по лестнице с грохотом пронёсся Карантир.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и уйти!!! Я ещё не закончил!!!

— Мне показалось, тебя хватил удар от ярости, так что я решила дать тебе остыть, — терпеливо объяснила Халет.

— Я ПРОСТО ПРИДУМЫВАЛ ОПРОВЕРЖЕНИЕ! — громко начал было Карантир, но Халет покачала головой.

— Карантир! Я бы всё это обсудила с тобой, но это же невозможно делать, когда ты на эмоциях, — она многозначительно переглянулась с Эленвэ и Галадриэль. — Мужчины…

— Мужчины… — поддакнула Эленвэ, блеснув глазами; Галадриэль кивнула и снова уткнулась в тетрадку.

— ПРЕКРАТИ.

— Я знаю, мы говорили гипотетически, — Эленвэ повернулась к Галадриэль, игнорируя яростный шум со стороны Карантира, — о некоем абстрактном восточном городе, но что, если мы возьмём конкретный пример? Что если это будет…

— ... наш город? — закончила фразу Галадриэль. — Я уже об этом думала. Знаешь, думаю, что так мы можем перейти от градопланирования к реконструкции города. Оздоровлению. Возрождению.

— О, ему это так нужно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Эленвэ. — Особенно после пожара на фабрике Альквалондэ… — она оборвала себя на полуслове и смущённо покосилась на Маэдроса.

Но, казалось, Маэдрос не расслышал её слов: он разбирал сумки с продуктами, и лицо его было спокойным и безмятежным.

— Хм… — натянуто выдохнула Эленвэ, но Галадриэль, не моргнув глазом, продолжила за неё:

— Если мы сможем оформить наши наработки как проект, готовый к реализации, у нас появится много новых рабочих мест. И многие из оставшихся безработными после инцидента на Альквалондэ смогут пройти переобучение и будут трудоустроены с минимальными расходами, а строительные работы…

— О! — неожиданно выпалил Карантир. — Вот что я хотел сказать! Слушай сюда, коммуняка, свободный рынок — это фундамент современного общества, и…

— И он же — колода гильотины, узколобый ты фашист…

— ФАШИСТ?! — лицо Карантира стало кирпично-красным.

— … нам надо также подумать о расширении городских парков, можно вот соединить их велодорожкой, проложив её по старому железнодорожному пути…

— Обязательно, но если уж мы говорим об озеленении города, то к чёрту мятлик, на западе уже нашли ему альтернативу, и нам пора…

Маэдрос склонился над кухонным столом, прижимая пальцы к вискам.

— Думаешь, комитет на это пойдёт?

— ВСЕГО-НАВСЕГО ПЕРВАЯ НЕДЕЛЯ СЕМЕСТРА, А Я УЖЕ ЖАЛЕЮ, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ УЧУСЬ.

— А уж я-то как!

— А не могли бы вы… — начал Маэдрос, казалось, уже готовый засунуть голову в продуктовый пакет.

Но грохот двери, едва не сорвавшейся с петель, прервал его — в дом ворвался Келегорм. Его бешеное продвижение по дому пресекло то, что он поскользнулся на разложенных на полу бумагах Эленвэ и чуть не навернулся вниз головой. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, он развернулся — Халет быстренько убралась с его пути, Карантир попытался было уклониться в другую сторону — и Келегорм врезался прямо в брата.

Келегорм выругался так грубо, что Эленвэ прижала ладони к ушам, и даже Галадриэль, казалось, была впечатлена. Карантир было завёлся:

— Да какого ХЕРА…

Но тут вмешался Маэдрос, вклиниваясь между Келегормом и Карантиром.

— Тьелко.

Келегорму пришлось поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с братом… и то, что он там увидел, заставило его притихнуть.

— Пожалуй, мы переместимся куда-нибудь ещё, — заявила Эленвэ. — Спасибо за… хм, за предоставленную недвижимость, Майтимо, Морьо. — Она сгребла с пола чертежи и поспешно ретировалась к выходу. Галадриэль соскользнула с табуретки, подобрала с пола туфли и последовала за Эленвэ. Но на выходе она остановилась, окинув любопытным взглядом Келегорма. Тот покраснел под её взглядом, и так, мгновение, она словно держала его под прицелом, а затем исчезла через входную дверь.

Халет смолчала, но потащила Карантира за локоть в гостиную. Тот тихо шмыгнул за ней.

Маэдрос же скрестил руки на груди и глянул сверху вниз на Келегорма.

— Тьелко, что происходит?

— Ничего! — сверкнул глазами Келегорм.

— Очевиднейшая неправда.

— Ой, да иди нахер, Нельо! — фыркнул Келегорм. — Не на кого тут производить впечатление. Можешь не изображать из себя заботливого старшего братца, — он попытался было протиснуться мимо Маэдроса, но тот поймал его за плечо.

— Нет. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь о моих мотивах, но я хочу знать, что, чёрт возьми, с тобой происходит, Тьелкормо. А что-то происходит.

— Сказал же я, ничего!

— Не пизди.

— Вау, Нельо, это ты щас так выругался? — Келегорм тоже скрестил на груди руки и ухмыльнулся брату. — Хочешь, чтобы я воспринимал тебя всерьёз?

— Это как-то связано с твоим бывшим тренером?

Келегорм окаменел.

— Я прав, не так ли?

— Что… с чего ты это взял? — Келегорм обрёл дар речи.

— Макалаурэ видел вас на той неделе в центре, вы словно бы поссорились.

— Интересно, а в туалет Макалаурэ тоже ходит, — проговорил Келегорм, казалось, задумчиво, но голос его дрожал, — только испросив твоего разрешения?

— Почему ты поругался со своим бывшим тренером?

— Не твоё собачье де…

— Нельо?

Оба подпрыгнули и оглянулись. За их спинами с невинным видом стоял Куруфин.

— Чего тебе? — рассеянно спросил Маэдрос.

— Ты зарядку мою не видел? — спросил Куруфин, полностью игнорируя Келегорма.

— Что? Не знаю… может, в гостиной…

— Не ту зарядку. Я про ту, которая с удлинителем. К проектору подходит только она, ты же знаешь. Меня попросили завтра выступить перед советом братства, там будет и отец. Между прочим, он как раз мне звонил и говорил, что хотел бы с тобой повидаться. Думаю, ему интересно, что там с твоими заявлениями в юридические школы. А что там с экзаменами? Он вроде говорил, результаты ниже среднего, но я ему сказал, что такого просто не может быть, ведь ты столько времени убил на них. Шесть месяцев, так ведь? Думаю, он беспокоится, что ты слишком стар, чтоб поступить — ну да, начал ты поздновато, большинству твоих конкурентов ведь двадцать три — двадцать четыре… но с годами приходит мудрость, разве нет?

Маэдрос машинально сжал кулаки.

— Чего тебе от меня надо, а, Курво?

— О, — Куруфин ослепительно улыбнулся, — я же хотел узнать, не видел ли ты мою зарядку…

—  _Нет_.

— Ну тогда всё.

Покачав головой, Маэдрос повернулся к Келегорму.

Который уже ушёл.

— Ох, боже ты мой! — мягко проговорил Куруфин. — Вы что же, были чем-то вдвоём заняты? Какая жалость! Ну, уверен, вы сможете позже продолжить ваш диалог, — и, улыбаясь себе под нос, он удалился.

***

Когда Куруфин шёл обратно к себе мимо комнаты Келегорма, из-за двери высунулась рука и ухватила его за плечо.

— Ты зачем это сделал? — Келегорм потянул его к себе через дверной проём.

— Ну ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда Нельо суёт нос куда попало, — пожал плечами Куруфин. — Это не его дело.

— Но это и не твоё дело, Курво, — Келегорм отпустил его плечо.

— Не будь идиотом! — выплюнул Куруфин. — Если действительно хочешь сохранить всё в секрете, без меня не обойдёшься! Ты безнадёжен в лицедействе!

— Что я должен с лицом сделать?..

— Идиот! — вздохнул Куруфин. — Я про ложь, Тьелко. Из тебя обманщик ужасный.

Келегорм пожевал губами.

— А тебе-то что с этого?

— Похоже, тебе трудно поверить, что я тебе от всего сердца желаю счастья? — едко сказал Куруфин. — Что в этой мысли тебя так пугает?

— Да потому что я тебя знаю! — рассмеялся Келегорм. — И потому, что, Курво, если б ты и правда волновался о моём счастье, ты никогда б не стал лезть! Я был счастлив с ним, пока не узнал!

— Но он запудрил тебе мозги!

— И что? Я был счастлив, когда ничего не знал!

— Не вороти нос от правды, когда её преподносят на блюдечке! Неведение, Тьелко, это не благо, а проклятье! — сообщил Куруфин, и Келегорма передёрнуло.

— Ненавижу, когда ты цитируешь отца! Но ладно. Спасибо за… помощь. Я перед тобой в долгу.

— О да, — Куруфин стрельнул взглядом через плечо. — Но, кажется, это Нельо поднимается по лестнице, так что убирайся побыстрее, если не хочешь опять смотреть на его ужимки. И да, я делаю это потому, что о тебе забочусь, — он уже было повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Келегорм снова поймал его за плечо.

— Я… я рад, что ты… Спасибо. Реально.

— Ты уже говорил, — заявил Куруфин, но при этом слегка порозовел. — Можем обсудить это позже. — И он юркнул по лестнице в коридор.

***

На лестничной площадке, подслушивая, притаились Карантир и Халет. Они переглянулись.

— М-да, — тихо произнесла Халет, — звучит интригующе, а?

— О да… — Карантир казался непривычно задумчивым.

— О чём они вообще? — Халет посмотрела на него — он не ответил, и она пихнула его плечом. — Карантир!

— Да не знаю я, — наконец сказал он. — Но интересно… что это они замышляют?..


	12. Кубок королей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор возвращается к основам, и все напиваются.

Маэдрос как раз откупоривал бутылку вина, когда на кухню забрёл Маглор, открыл холодильник, достал банку с маринованными огурчиками, осмотрел её и понёс прочь.

— Холодильник закрой, — раздражённо сказал Маэдрос, поставив вино на стол.

— Что? Ох, — Маглор поднял на брата глаза с видом, будто только что его заметил. — Да-да, — он закрыл дверцу и уставился на Маэдроса:

— Для вина не рановато?

— Да уже восемь вечера, — Маэдрос выдернул пробку.

— Ох, — поразился Маглор, — уже?

— Ну да, — Маэдрос возвёл очи горе.

— А вино для кого?

— У Нолофинвионов была очень долгая неделя, — Маэдрос махнул рукой в направлении гостиной.

Маглор с любопытством заглянул в комнату. На диване развалился Фингон, с виду выжатый, как лимон; Аредель, сидя на полу, прислонилась к его ногам. Фингон как раз был в середине тирады:

— …и вся эта _бумажная волокита_. Они что, не слышали о проблеме уничтожения лесов? Господи! Даже просто заявление подать… Я уже говорил, как ненавижу бюрократов?

— Нытик, — фыркнула Аредель. — А знаешь, что я сегодня делала? Клеща доставала из пупка туриста! Так что закрой свой поганый рот!

— Достать клеща — это прямо метафора для бюрократии, а? — проговорил Маглор, облокотившись на спинку дивана, — то есть, если предположить, что пупок принадлежит обществу…

Аредель с Фингоном синхронно громко застонали, и Маглор замолчал, кажется, слегка обиженный.

— А ещё сыро! — продолжила Аредель, вновь склонив голову Фингону на колени. — И у меня на голове взрыв!

— Давай заплету, — предложил Фингон, собирая в горсть её перепутанные кудри и с интересом их разглядывая.

— Да ну что ты знаешь о плетении кос, не придумывай!

— Я способен сделать всё, что захочу, Ирет, так что заткнись и оцени мои таланты! — Фингон разделил волосы Аредель на три приблизительно равных комка и принялся небрежно их перепутывать.

Вошёл Маэдрос с вином и бокалами, и Аредель выхватила из его рук бутылку, тут же поднеся её к губам:

— Спасибо, Майтимо, — но стоило принести вина на всех!

— Вот жадина! — заявил Фингон, мстительно дёрнув её за волосы, отчего она фонтаном сплюнула прямо в бутылку. Маэдрос вздохнул и пошёл обратно в кухню.

— Эй, — позвал его Фингон. — Напиши братьям, пусть принесут пива. Кое-кто целой куче людей сказал, что у нас вечеринка сегодня.

— Да неужели? — Маэдрос оглянулся. — А что, для вечеринок нет других мест?

— Не-а… Надо было тебя предупредить? — Фингон виновато улыбнулся. — Я оплачу. Натурой. 

—Я эту натуру вижу каждый день, — пробормотал Маэдрос, но достал телефон. — Попрошу Морьо принести ящик. Только тебе придётся раскошелиться.

— Ну конечно, любимый! — сияя, откликнулся Фингон. — Ты свет моей жизни, ритм моего сердца, ты…

— Да-да, — прервал его Маэдрос, деловито набирая текст смс. — Прибереги это на потом.

— Для спальни, — поддакнула Аредель и дёрнулась, так как Фингон схватил её за волосы. — Ой! Видишь, почему я пью!

— Будто тебе нужен предлог! — фыркнул Фингон. — Так. Что хочешь: французскую косу или… что-то бугристое и с колтунами?..

Маглор ел огурчики и смотрел на всё это.

***

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могла подцепить болезнь Лайма? В довершение, ты мне наворотил этот _бардак_ , — Аредель в бешенстве показала на свою голову.

Фингон сморщил нос. 

— Это стильно.

— Похоже на маленького барсука, — вынес вердикт Карантир, небрежно положив руку на спинку дивана за спиной Халет.

— Ты прям очень сейчас помог, Морьо, — отреагировал Фингон.

— Да и не собирался!

— Я барсучья голова, — печально произнесла Аредель. — С болезнью Лайма. Наверное.

— Заткнись и пей своё вино.

— О да, — откликнулась Аредель, — моё _вино_. Я не алкашка. Я шикарная. Я эта… европейская штучка. Я пью вино, вы, придурки, а не ваше плебо… плебе… — мужицкое пиво. Я грёбаная крутышка!. — Она поднесла бутылку к губам. — Так-то!

— Могу переплести, — Халет потянулась рассмотреть получше спутанную массу волос Аредель.

— О, правда? — Аредель уставилась на Халет как на что-то невыразимо прекрасное. — Буду вечно тебе бл’гдарна. Ты такая красивая!

— Ириссэ, руки прочь! — буркнул Карантир. — У тебя девушка есть!

Халет метнула в него обеспокоенный взгляд, но Аредель кивнула, вновь откидываясь на ноги Фингона. Её лопатки врезались ему в голени, и Фингон поморщился.

— У меня есть девушка. И она самая прекрасная в мире! Но она в Коннектикуте на выходные. А ещё, Морьо, знаешь? — Аредель подняла бутылку и покачала ею. — Во время оргазма она кричит на испанском. Представляешь, как сексуально!

У Халет округлились глаза, а Карантир усмехнулся. Фингон пнул Аредель ногой в поясницу.

— Ирет! Уверен, Эленвэ будет очень признательна если ты… э-э-э… придержишь эту информацию при себе.

— Да что тут такого! — Аредель сделала ещё один долгий глоток. — Тебе просто завидно — у _тебя-то_ нет двуязычной подружки!

— И правда, — откликнулся Фингон, — всегда жалею, что моя подружка не говорит на других языках.

— Как-как ты меня назвал? — Маэдрос взгромоздился на подлокотник дивана, опершись Фингону на плечо. Фингон похлопал его по ноге:

— Детка, не волнуйся. Я не о тебе. Я о своей подружке на стороне.

Маэдрос шлёпнул его по макушке, и он пригнулся.

— Да шучу я! К тому же, Ирет: к твоему сведению, Майтимо говорит на немецком!

На лице Аредель нарисовалась тревога.

— Не уверена, что хотела бы слышать, как кто-то во время оргазма кричит на немецком…

— Не беспокойся, во время оргазма он не кричит по-немецки, он…

— Так, хватит об этом! — Маэдрос заткнул Фингону рот ладонью. — Давайте о чём-то другом поговорим уже, а?

Глаза Фингона сверкнули поверх ладони Маэдроса, но он безропотно кивнул — и Маэдрос убрал руку.

— О, дверь, что ли?

— Салют хорькам!

— Айканаро! — Фингон подскочил с дивана, сбрасывая Аредель на пол.

— Спасите! — вскрикнула она, но Фингон даже не обратил внимания.

— Ах ты, жопа гнилая, я ж тебя лет сто не видел!

Аэгнор — высокий, худощавый, с торчащими, как иглы, волосами и поддельными Рэй-Бэн, сдвинутыми на лоб — ухмыльнулся и обнял Фингона.

— Здорово, Финьо! Да ты сам, блин, где был? Ты на играх не появляешься скоро полгода как!

— Да команда не влезает в моё расписание, — скривившись, сказал Фингон. — Я теперь по вечерам работаю допоздна.

— Жуть! — отозвался Аэгнор. — Никогда не думал, что ты, мужик, из тех, кто работает шестьдесят часов в неделю.

— Будто я сам думал… — вздохнул Фингон.

— Большая тусовка будет? — Аэгнор поднял брови, разглядывая происходящее.

— Да в основном старые друзья, — Фингон пожал плечами. — Вон у Ириссэ с самой собой уже большая тусовка. — Аредель отсалютовала им с пола. — А твои братья-сёстры придут?

— Инголдо паркуется, — махнул рукой себе за спину Аэгнор. — А Артанис уже на кухне.

Маглор аж подпрыгнул, когда Галадриэль материализовалась за его спиной со старой зелёной бутылкой в руках.

— Макалаурэ, этот виски можно для всех выставить?

— Думаю, да, — ответил Маглор. — Половину я выпил, пока рок-оперу сочинял… но, учитывая, как оно всё обернулось… я решил держаться от него подальше…

— Великолепно, — сказала Галадриэль, наливая два стакана. — Айко, я добыла тебе выпить.

— Твоё здоровье! — Аэгнор закинул руку на плечи Фингону. — Выпей со мной виски, бро. Тебе точно нужно что-то покрепче. Ты что ли усох?

— Чего?!

Аэгнор потащил Фингона через комнату, и тот негодующе запротестовал.

— Да, ты стал как-то короче! И костлявее! Слишком много торчишь в офисе, чувак…

— Да я в любой момент тебя побью, ты, псих семифутовый, смирись!

— А Айканаро встречается с кем-нибудь? — спросил Маглор у Галадриэль, глядя, как она потягивает его виски. — Разве он не был вместе с…

— М-м-м… — Галадриль покачала головой. — Долго рассказывать. Его только не спрашивай. — Она придвинулась ближе и понизила голос. — Финдарато лучше спроси. Вот уж кто в курсе! А вообще, мои братья — такие идиоты, когда дело касается женщин.

— Оу, — Маглор задумчиво разглядывал Аэгнора.

Галадриэль залезла на табуретку и подняла руки. Волосы её свободно падали на плечи и сияли в холодном свете кухонных ламп. Она немножко покачивалась, но голос её был твёрд.

— Друзья, родные, соотечественники — время для игр с выпивкой!

— Бир-понг! — выкрикнул Фингон.

— Нет! — ткнула она в него пальцем.

— Опрокинь-стакан! — с пола подала голос Аредель, всё ещё с бутылкой.

— Отклонено!

— Нолофинвионов дискриминируют! — заявил Фингон. — Я буду жаловаться!

— Сестрёнка, да скажи уже, во что будем играть, — Аэгнор кинул в неё пустым стаканчиком. — Хватит выпендриваться.

Галадриэль задрала подбородок и улыбнулась, вытащив из заднего кармана джинсов колоду карт:

— Кубок короля, нечестивцы! Садитесь в круг!

Все собрались вокруг журнального столика, Галадриэль принялась раздавать карты, раскладывая их рубашкой вверх вокруг пивной банки — и Аэгнор придвинулся поближе к Фингону:

— А где Тьелко? Это ж его тема.

— Не знаю, — Фингон пожал плечами. — Он в последнее время тут нечасто бывает. Спроси Ириссэ, может, она знает больше.

— Я ничего не знаю! — стоически заявила Аредель и навалилась на журнальный столик. — Я _очень_ хороший друг, парни. Секретов не выдаю!

— Такое враньё! — зыркнул на неё Фингон. — Будто не ты всем рассказала, что случилось со мной в гараже!

— Это совсем другое! — Аредель сделала ещё глоток. — Ты мне не друг, а брат! Секреты между нами — ничто, чувак.

— Что ж, сказал Фингон, — тогда, думаю, всем будет интересно узнать о том, как я застал тебя с…

Аредель, с удивительной, с учётом того, что она прикончила уже больше полбутылки вина, ловкостью, вскочила на ноги и шлёпнула его ладонью по рту.

— Это прикол дня, что ли? — придушённо спросил Фингон с несчастным видом. — Что за цензура! Да ну вас нахрен!

— А ты держи рот на замке, тогда никто не пострадает, — прошипела Аредель ему в ухо, и он пнул её по ногам, и, в конце концов, она его отпустила.

— Меня так ужасно угнетают, — произнёс Фингон, надевая на лицо трагическую мину… продержавшуюся ровно до момента, как Маэдрос обнял его за талию и поцеловал в шею. — …но, думаю, выживу.

— Так-то лучше, — прошептал Маэдрос и притянул его в долгий поцелуй.

— Йееее! — воскликнул Аэгнор. — Присунь ему!

— Уединитесь, — буркнула Аредель и рухнула обратно на пол. — Мы играем или что?

***

Прошло немного времени — и ряды карт в кругу на журнальном столике уже поредели, и почти все собрались у стола со стаканами в руках. Маглор и Халет сидели на диване, о чём-то оживлённо беседуя, и Карантир уголком глаза подсматривал за ними.

— Инголдо, это очень-очень важно! Не облажайся! — Фингон наклонился вперёд, пристально глядя на Финрода.

— Хм-м… — Финрод с отсутствующим видом крутил между пальцами короля червей.

— Бу-у-у! — рявкнула Аредель, висевшая на плече Карантира. — Придумай же правило! И поторопись! А то мы трезвеем!

— Только не «маленький зелёный человечек», а то я тебя прикончу! — Аэгнор сдвинул солнечные очки на глаза.

— Хм-м-м…

— А обязательно на полу сидеть? — Маэдрос сморщился и поёрзал. — Так неудобно.

— О-о-о, — Фингон наклонился и упёрся подбородком в плечо Маэдроса. — Как тяжело стареть, правда, детка?

— Тридцать — возраст, когда всё начинает идти под откос, — подтвердил Аэгнор.

— Да не тридцать мне! — Маэдрос, казалось, был выбит из колеи. — Мне даже двадцати девяти нет!

— Ты сама древность, дорогой мой, просто прими это, — добавил Фингон и поцеловал его.

— Да все мы тут древностями станем, если Финдарато, блин, не придумает уже правило, — Аэгнор пнул брата через стол. — ДАВАЙ НАКОНЕЦ.

— Хотите правило? — Финрод ангельски улыбнулся. — Замечательно. Не ругаться! — он положил карту под пивную банку в центре стола, и все вокруг затихли.

— Да ты, блин, что, серьё…

— Пей! — Финрод ткнул пальцем в бутылку вина в руках Аредель, и она уставилась на него.

— Мужик, да ты такой мудак… — начал было Аэгнор — и Финрод погрозил ему пальцем.

— Пей, братишка.

— Вот блядь, — сказал Аэгнор и сделал два глотка.

***

Маэдрос вытянул валета пик.

— Это что? «Я никогда не…»?

— Да. Только не врать! — предупредила Галадриэль, — я всё узнаю, даже не думайте что-то от меня скрыть!

Все подняли по три пальца, и в круг игры вступили даже Маглор и Халет.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Маэдрос и склонил голову набок, размышляя. — Я никогда не… напивался в самолёте.

— Скукота, — объявил Аэгнор, опуская палец. — Придумал бы что-то пикантное!

— А может, я все пикантные вещи делал, — хладнокровно отбрил его Маэдрос.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Вот ты так говоришь, — сказал Карантир, — а ведь это не ты живёшь в комнате под ним…

— Поехали дальше, — сказала Галадриэль, — Ириссэ, твой черёд.

— Хм, — у Аредель уже были определённые трудности с тем, чтоб сидеть вертикально, и она навалилась на плечо Карантира. — Я никогда не… хм… Не, это я делала. Я никогда не имела… не, один раз было. О, стойте! Всё, вот оно! Я никогда не трахалась в жопу, — она широко ухмыльнулась. — _А тʼперь все свои пʼльцы вниз_!

— Слишком просто, — скучающим голосом отозвался Фингон, опуская палец. — Грязный приёмчик. Да и вообще, ты дважды ругнулась, так что пей свой грё… пей, в общем. О-о, Артанис, ты тоже палец опустила?

— Главное — много смазки, — парировала Галадриэль, а Финрод и Аэгнор в ужасе переглянулись. — Да хорошее дело, Ириссэ, не отказывайся так сразу.

— Я запомню, — довольно отозвалась Аредель.

— Так, продолжаем, — громко объявил Аэгнор, — я никогда не был застукан во время секса братом и сестрой!

По комнате поплыл смех, когда Маглор, Маэдрос и Карантир синхронно опустили пальцы вниз.

— А попробовали бы вы иметь шестерых младших братьев — и чтоб вас не застукали! — оправдался Маэдрос.

— А попробовали бы вы иметь брата, одержимого отмычками, — и чтоб вас не застукали! — поддержал его Маглор, и на лице его отразился давно пережитый ужас.

— Кстати, Курво где? — спросил Аэгнор, когда все отсмеялись.

— Наверху, — ответил Маэдрос, — вечеринки — это не его.

— Да надо его вытащить! — с энтузиазмом заявил Аэгнор, — тыщу лет парня не видел!

— Что ж, удачи, — буркнул Карантир. — Может, Тьелко и мог бы уговорить его спуститься, но больше не сможет никто.

— Да мы могли бы просто вломиться к нему и притащить сюда, — сказал Аэгнор, но Маэдрос и Карантир синхронно покачали головами.

— Вот это точно _плохая_ идея.

— Ну, в любом случае, — сказал Маглор, — моя очередь. — Он на секунду задумался. — А я никогда не слушал Тейлор Свифт.

— О боже, да ты всех уделал!

— А ещё ты наверняка врёшь!

— Или просто грёбаный сноб!

— ПЕЙ.

— Я выхожу, — Фингон опустил ладони. — Где моя выпивка?

***

— Для скромной вечеринки перебор, — тихо сказал Маэдрос, оглядывая комнату. На полу, на диване — и даже на журнальном столике — расположились тела спящих.

— Знаю, — ответил Фингон, зевнув и повиснув на Маэдросе. — Мерзкие алкаши — ну, большинство. Отнеси меня в кроватку.

— Я тебя не дотащу.

— Ты меня не любишь.

— Жди меня наверху в кроватке, — Маэдрос уткнулся носом Фингону в ухо, — и увидишь, как сильно я тебя не люблю.

Фингон усмехнулся и обхватил руками Маэдроса за шею, притягивая в поцелуй:

— Поверь, я там буду! Но… — он бросил взгляд через плечо, — мне надо проверить, как там моя сестричка после бутылки вина…

— Пожалуй, — согласился Маэдрос. — Он ещё разок поцеловал Фингона и отпустил его. — Встретимся наверху.

Фингон, перешагивая через спящих на полу, слегка пошатнулся, споткнувшись о длинное тело Аэгнора. Карантир на диване робко обнял Халет за талию, а она крепко спала, уткнувшись ему в бок. Галадриэль и Финрод захватили кресла по разным сторонам комнаты и свернулись в них, словно большие кошки.

Фингон проскользнул через тёмный коридор в ванную.

— Ирет? Как ты тут, тебе воды нужно? Может быть, тост… Ирет? — он толкнул дверь и нахмурился. В ванной было пусто.

***

Он наконец обнаружил Аредель наверху; она растянулась поперёк кровати Келегорма в темноте его спальни.

— Приве-ет. Не знал, куда ты делась.

— …здʼсь.

— Как ты? — Фингон присел рядом с ней на кровать и погладил по волосам.

— Как прикончившая бутылку вина и затем выблевавшая бутылку вина, — промычала Аредель в подушку.

— Звучит хорошо. Водички вот тебе принёс.

— Мм-ф…

— И не уйду, пока не попьёшь, — Фингон легонько погладил её шею и прислонил холодный стакан к её плечу. — Давай-ка.

— Ладно, — она повернулась, глаза её были мутными, и он поднёс к её губам краешек стакана. Большая часть воды пролилась ей на шею, но она просто лежала навзничь, прикрыв глаза, и оттолкнула стакан, когда закончила пить.

Фингон отставил стакан на тумбочку.

— Наполню его и оставлю тут, хорошо?

— Мм-м…

— Думаю, это моя расплата за всё то время, что ты заботилась обо мне, когда я напивался в хлам, — ну, тогда, в колледже, — Фингон улыбнулся и прилёг рядом с ней.

Аредель застонала.

— О-о-о, пьяный Финдекано с разбитым сердцем — хуже и не придумаешь!

— Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя сердце не разбито.

— Пока нет… — она перевернулась и уткнулась носом ему в плечо. Он пытался заглянуть ей в лицо, даже когда она зарылась лицом в его шею.

— Ты о чём?

— Думаю, Эленвэ хочет со мной порвать.

— Что?! — Фингон тоже перевернулся — и теперь они оказались лицом к лицу. — Я думал, у вас двоих всё серьёзно! Вы даже с Турно помирились и все…

— Ну конечно, она хочет со мной порвать… — прошептала Аредель. — Она такая красивая, такая умная, а как она танцует, Финьо, ты знал? А я просто полный пиздец, с трудом закончила колледж, работы у меня толком нет… Почему она вообще со мной?

— _Ириссэ_! Она тебя любит!

— Но почему?

— Меня не спрашивай, — Фингон улыбнулся и заправил ей за ухо прядь волос. — Ты полный кошмар.

Но Аредель не улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ой, да ладно! У вас всё хорошо. Я не заметил ничего, что…

— Он тоже так думал, да, — прошептала Аредель. — Он был снова так счастлив, так влюблён, а потом… вон как всё повернулось, всё это время всё было враньём…

— Что? — Фингон приподнялся на локте и, нахмурившись, смотрел на неё. — Ты о ком вообще?

— Тьелко, — Аредель закрыла глаза рукой, — он и не думал, что так будет, и я тоже…

— С ней всё хорошо? — в дверях стоял Маэдрос, в льющемся из коридора свете.

— Угу, — отозвался Фингон, всё ещё внимательно глядя на сестру. — Да, ей просто нужно проспаться.

Он накрыл Аредель одеялом, сходил за водой и поставил стакан так, чтоб она могла дотянуться.

— Просто позови, если что-то понадобится, ладно?

— …жаль, Финьо, — промямлила Аредель, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, — так жаль, что он бросил тебя. Ты не заслужил этого, ты тʼкой хороший. Но он хотя бы вернулся к тʼбе, да? Не знаю… вернётся ли он к Тьелко когда-нибудь…

— О чём это она? — тихо спросил Маэдрос, подойдя ближе к Фингону, но тот просто покачал головой, и Аредель обняла подушку.

— Да абракадабра какая-то, — ответил он и, повернувшись к Маэдросу, попал в его объятья. — Пошли в кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> 1\. Примерные правила алкогольной игры, в которую играют герои, здесь: http://ru.wikihow.com/играть-в-карточную-алкогольную-игру-"Кубок-короля"


	13. Вечер с минимумом драм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Нерданель выставка, у Феанора куча вопящих недругов, а у Келегорма — сюрприз.

Маэдрос сунул голову в дверь родительской спальни:

— Привет… простите, что опоздали.

Из ванной появилась Нерданель в длинном голубом платье, с волосами, высоко забранными на макушке, и босиком.

— Чёрт побери, да где же мои туфли? Феанаро, ну ничего тут не найдёшь… о! Майтимо! — она увидела сына, глаза её засияли, и она рассеянно обняла его. — Я так рада, что вы тут! Все при параде? — она нырнула под кровать и с триумфальным криком выудила оттуда пару серебряных туфелек на шпильке.

— Да, все готовы к выходу, — Маэдрос предложил ей руку, когда она принялась надевать туфли. — Даже Амбарусса.

— Благослови тебя бог! Слушай, думаю, вам стоит пойти вперёд нас и зайти в галерею с чёрного входа, — и детей возьмите, ладно?

— Почему так? — Маэдрос сдвинул брови; Нерданель скользнула ногой во вторую туфельку.

В комнату, поправляя запонки, вошёл Феанор, такой элегантный в своём тёмном костюме.

— Потому что у парадного входа пикет, и ваша мать думает, у мальчиков будет стресс.

— А ты думаешь, не будет? — Нерданель выпрямилась. — А ты попробуй пройди мимо кучи плакатов, обзывающих твоего отца убийцей, — посмотрим, как ты себя почувствуешь!

— Я прохожу мимо плакатов, называющих убийцей _меня_ — и каждый день, — хладнокровно парировал Феанор. — И пока это негативно на мне не сказалось.

— Но тебе и не пятнадцать, — отбрила Нерданель, — хотя иногда мне и кажется, что именно столько! Пошути тут мне, Феанаро!

— Как пожелаешь, — Феанор развернулся. — Ты так этим людям даёшь ровно то, чего они и хотят.

— Мы хотим пойти с вами, — тихо сказал Маэдрос матери. — Мы хотим быть рядом, особенно раз…

— Ох, Майтимо, — Нерданель сжала его ладонь, — мысль прекрасная, но, правда, мне будет лучше, если вы придёте отдельно. Встретимся внутри, и вот тогда я буду более чем рада тому, что вы рядом, — в её улыбке сквозила лёгкая усталость. — Мне нужна будет моральная поддержка, если подойдёт Ауле обсудить мои работы.

— А разве отец у тебя не для этого? — с улыбкой спросил Майтимо.

Феанор фыркнул, а Нерданель вздохнула:

— Говорят, Ауле выразил своё… недовольство некоторыми поступками твоего отца…

— Нерданель, да перестань уже ходить вокруг да около! — проговорил Феанор. — Для Ауле я плохая реклама, потому мне было велено сделаться невидимкой, когда он прибудет, — его улыбка была ледяной. — Никогда не думал, что мне прикажут бежать с персональной выставки моей собственной жены, да ещё и от моего собственного бывшего покровителя! Однако…

— Ну не драматизируй так! — Нерданель подошла к зеркалу и высвободила из причёски пару прядок на висках. — Я всего лишь попросила один вечер без мелодрам! Кстати, Майтимо, продолжая тему: не давай Карнистиру и Тьелкормо влипнуть в… — ладно, не позволяй им напиваться… ох, ну просто приглядывай за ними, хорошо?

— Постараюсь, — ответил Маэдрос, и в коридоре как раз появился Маглор и постучал по дверному косяку.

— Привет. Мам, тебе определённо стоит сюда надеть ту бабушкину брошь. Нет, не эту, — он многозначительно махнул рукой Маэдросу. — Если мы не выйдем поскорее, нет никаких гарантий, что рубашка Тьелко к моменту прибытия в галерею останется застёгнутой на все пуговицы. Он уже шутит о глубоком декольте, так что, думаю, очень скоро перейдёт от шуток к делу.

Феанор воздел очи горе.

— Всеми силами сдерживай братьев, Нельяфинвэ! И, как мать и говорит, идите с заднего входа. — Он улыбнулся, и глаза его пронзительно блеснули. — И если пикетчики создадут вам какие-то проблемы…

— Всё с нами будет в порядке, — уверил Маэдрос, торопливо поцеловав мать в щёку. — Удачи вам. Увидимся там.

— Вечер с минимумом драм! — крикнула она ему вслед. — Так всем и передай!

***

На улицах только-только загорелись фонари, а у входа в художественную галерею уже собралась шумная толпа. Но меценатами, ожидающими пропуска, были лишь немногие — остальные размахивали плакатами и кричали.

Келегорм, руки в карманы, наклонился вперёд, разглядывая толпу на той стороне улицы и хмурясь. Лозунги было легко разобрать даже на таком расстоянии.

ПОМНИМ АЛЬКВАЛОНДЭ

ЛЮДИ ВАЖНЕЕ НАЖИВЫ

УБИЙЦ — ПОД СТРАЖУ, КЕМ БЫ ОНИ НИ БЫЛИ

— Вот пидорасы, — буркнул Келегором, сплюнув.

— И тупицы, — Куруфин улыбнулся уголком рта, проследив взгляд брата. — С примитивным мировоззрением. Смотри, эти идиоты даже слово «олигарх» не смогли написать правильно.

— Да не обращайте внимания, — сказал Маэдрос, а Маглор потянул Амрода обратно на тротуар — тот уже вышел было на дорогу, пытаясь получше рассмотреть плакаты. — Курво тоже придержи, — тихо добавил Маэдрос, обращаясь к Маглору. — Чем он старше, тем больше похож на отца, и кто-то может заметить…

— Ну и пусть, — заявил подслушивавший Куруфин. — Меня это не волнует! Я горжусь, что я его сын! — он с вызовом посмотрел Маэдросу в глаза, но старший брат лишь ускорил шаг.

— Пошли уже. Чёрный вход вон в том переулке.

— Тьелко, быстрей давай, — Карантир оглянулся через плечо. — Чего ты так долго?

Келегорм, остановившись, разглядывал толпу, и ладони его медленно сжались в кулаки.

— Грёбаная мразь! Это же Маблунг?!

— Кто? — Карантир остановился и посмотрел на ту сторону улицы. — О, то хамло из команды регби? Похоже на то.

— _Ублюдок_! — зарычал Келегорм и шагнул было вперёд, но длинная рука ухватила его за талию и потащила назад.

— Даже не думай!

— Да ты шутишь, Нэльо?! — Келегорм яростно вырывался из хватки Маэдроса. — Я с этим парнем четыре года вместе играл, а теперь он тут с этим плакатом, обзывающим нашего отца убийцей! Как, блядь, тебе может быть это нормально?!

— Неважно, нормально или ненормально, — напряжённо ответил Маэдрос. — У нашей мамы сегодня выставка. Она готовилась к ней больше года, и один раз уже всё откладывалось… и вот это куда более важно, чем из пальца высосанные разборки. _Ради неё мы не будем ничего портить_.

Келегорм оскалился, но бороться перестал — и Маэдрос его отпустил.

— Ладно, — сказал Келегорм. — Буду вести себя хорошо. Но когда выставка закончится… — Он развернулся и зашагал по переулку, опередив всех братьев. — Вот тогда ни от чего не зарекаюсь.

***

В галерее всё преобразилось. Помещение разделили на четыре комнаты, каждая со своим освещением. Первая была декорирована голубым шёлком, свисающим с фонарей на потолке, что превращало комнату в подводный грот, в подсветке второй сливались зелёные и золотые пятна, что напоминало солнечный свет, пробивающийся через кроны деревьев в лесу. Третья комната была очень просторной и залитой светом; её наполнял тихий свист ветра из невидимого источника. И в четвёртой, словно языки пламени, мерцали алые и золотые огни, и люди замирали при входе, искоса поглядывая на Феанора.

И во всех комнатах кружились Танцоры Нерданель. Безликие статуи, само свободное движение, заполняли пространство: часть из них будто вросла в стены, часть вырастала из пола. Позы их были абстрактными; словно призрачные менады в разгар дикой вакханалии, они воздевали руки вверх, запрокидывая головы назад и отталкиваясь ногами от пола.

Из комнаты в комнату порхал Лориэн, проверяя, чтоб каждый гость был снабжён бокалом шампанского, и его восторженный голос вливался в их уши:

— Танец Элементов, о да. От зачатия к рождению — и к смерти и перерождению. Такая _экспрессия_ … Да, спасибо, над концепцией инсталляции мы с художницей работали несколько месяцев. Ради нужного освещения пришлось заказать специалисту разработку особенных ламп, и на их изготовление потребовалось девять месяцев…

— «Специалисту»! — фыркнул Куруфин. — Слишком трусит признать заслуги отца!

— Ну пойди разберись, — отозвался Келегорм, прислоняясь к стене в углу. Он осушил своё шампанское и махнул официанту. — Эй! Повтори-ка! — и заменил свой пустой бокал полным… подумал и взял ещё один. — Твоё здоровье!

Официант отошёл, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, и Келегорм скорчил вслед ему рожу.

— Не тебе меня судить, ты вон вообще в смокинге!

— Шампанское из двух бокалов сразу… какое плебейство, — съязвил Куруфин, забирая у него один бокал. — А я знаю, как для тебя важна изысканность в стиле.

— Ты несовершеннолетний, — Келегорм глядел, как Куруфин делает большой глоток.

— С каких это пор тебя заботит такое? — Куруфин обхватил рукой локоть другой, в которой держал шампанское. — Думаю, что имею право на один бокал в честь _дико_ успешного открытия галереи моей матери.

Нерданель была в другом конце комнаты, окружённая поклонниками. Щёки её раскраснелись, она смеялась, отвечала на их вопросы и выглядела очень довольной тем, как Эстэ рассказывает историю создания инсталляции. Вдали от толпы стоял Феанор, силуэт его был лаконичным, тёмным, притягивающим внимание; он молча наблюдал за женой, и на губах его играла лёгкая улыбка.

— Сколько нам ещё тут быть? — спросил Келегорм, прикончив второй бокал шампанского и бросив взгляд на часы. — Вечер пятницы я хотел провести не так.

— Думаю, как минимум до десяти, — начал было Куруфин, но замер, уставившись на что-то за плечом Келегорма.

— Что? — взглянул на него Келегорм. — Морьо, что ли, дебоширит? Амбарусса разбили мамину статую? Чего ты так смотришь, будто увидел…

— Вот чёрт… — тихо произнёс Куруфин, и Келегорм развернулся.

— Да что за нахер…

Позади стояла женщина. Ростом почти с него, стройная, с оливковой кожей и гладкими тёмными волосами, собранными в шиньон. Она была одета в тёмно-зелёное — точно под цвет её глаз, — и юбка открывала длинные ноги, казавшиеся ещё длиннее благодаря высоким каблукам чёрных туфель.

Келегорм с минуту пытался переварить, почему же лицо Куруфина, замершего рядом с ним, выражает такой ужас. И тут она заговорила:

— Здравствуй, Тьелкормо, — в её низком, богатом на оттенки голосе улавливался лёгкий акцент. — Я Вана. Оромэ так много рассказывал о тебе. — И она протянула ему руку.

***

В помещении царил страшный шум и гам, но Келегорму показалось, что их троих окутало облако тишины, расползающееся, словно тень. Какая-то маленькая и перепуганная часть его мозга — которую он хорошо знал и ненавидел — орала ему: « _Беги!_ » Другая часть, бурлящая, раскалённая докрасна, так часто толкавшая его в драки и виновная в его отстранении от игр, ревела: « _Разломай всё к чертям!_ » и… и что? И вместо всего этого, он молча стоял, и в его голове крутилось лишь: « _Ну конечно же, она очень красивая_ ».

Келегорм, может быть, и лишился дара речи, но Куруфин — нет.

— Что вам нужно? — резко спросил он.

Вана перевела на него гипнотизирующий взгляд своих зелёных глаз.

— О. Должно быть, ты брат Тьелкормо. Не очень-то вы похожи, — она улыбнулась и качнула головой в сторону противоположного угла комнаты, — ты выглядишь в точности как твой отец.

— Что вам нужно? — повторил Куруфин, придвигаясь ближе к Келегорму.

— Поговорить, вот и всё, — ответила Вана. — Думаю, мы с Тьелкормо задолжали друг другу разговор.

— А я так не думаю… — начал было Куруфин, но Келегорм наконец обрёл дар речи.

— Курво, всё в порядке, — проговорил он и прокашлялся. — Всё нормально.

— Но… — Куруфин выглядел взволнованным. — Ты же не…

— Я найду тебя, как закончу, — сказал Келегорм и отдал ему свой пустой бокал. — Иди поболтай с Морьо, пока он не учудил тут ничего, в этой богемной тусовке. — Он улыбнулся, понимая, как фальшиво со стороны выглядит его улыбка, и Куруфин безмолвно взял у него бокал и кивнул.

— Давайте уже покончим с этим, — Келегорм повернулся к Ване.

***

В подсобке было пусто за исключением пары складных стульев и холодильника с шампанским. Келегорм скрестил на груди руки и повернулся к Ване лицом, очень надеясь, что выглядит увереннее, чем себя ощущает. Перед её сдержанной элегантностью он казался себе громоздким и неуклюжим, и чем больше она изучала его своим твёрдым взглядом, тем больше он чувствовал себя ужасно юным и неловким. Он также осознал, с холодком страшного прозрения по коже, что она именно тот тип женщины, который он безуспешно пытался всегда склеить в барах по пьяни. « _Не мой уровень_.»

— Вы хотели поговорить? — резко произнёс он, только чтобы нарушить молчание. — И что вы хотели сказать?

— Ты точно такой, как описывал тебя Оромэ, — она всё ещё изучала его взглядом, — вспыльчивый и порывистый. Но очень привлекательный мальчик. Могу понять, почему он так в тебя влюблён.

Келегорм вспыхнул от ярости. « _И думать не хочу, почему он влюблён в меня!_ »

— О, так мы делимся наблюдениями? Тогда я должен отметить, что вы чертовски пронырливая штучка, раз загоняете меня в угол во время выставки моей матери — потому что уверены, что тут я не закачу вам скандал! Как умно!

— Пожалуй, я присяду, — Вана тихо рассмеялась и вытащила раскладной стул. — А ты? — она указала на второй стул, но он покачал головой. — Отлично, посижу в одиночестве.

Она уселась на стул, скрестив ноги, и взглянула на него. Нависать над ней Келегорму было совсем неловко, так что он сдался и плюхнулся на второй стул.

— Вот так-то лучше, — улыбнулась Вана. — Отвечая на твои обвинения — нет, я пришла сюда без намерения приставать к тебе. Ирмо и Эстэ — мои старые друзья, и я очень давно уже слышала, что они готовят новую экспозицию. Хотя подозревала, что могу тут столкнуться с тобой, врать не буду.

— Ладно, — Келегорм, скованно поёрзав на стуле, принудил себя сидеть спокойно. — Так что же, теперь, когда у вас есть такая возможность, что делать будете? Проклянёте меня? Скажете мне убираться на хер и держаться от вашего мужчины подальше?

— Воистину вспыльчивый! — расхохоталась Вана. — Малыш, не собираюсь я делать ничего из вышеперечисленного.

— Не надо так меня называть! — огрызнулся Келегорм. — Что ж, хорошо. Потому что иначе вы бы зря тратили ваше время, леди, я и так от него далеко держусь. Я умываю руки.

— Знаю, — прекратив смеяться, сказала Вана. — От Оромэ: тот сказал мне, что ты ушёл от него из-за меня.

— Да ни хрена ж себе! — фыркнул Келегорм. — Жена, о которой он мне ни разу не говорил — что вообще-то немного обломно, а! — знает?! Да знаете что! — он не в силах был остановиться. — Да я никогда ни следа вашего грёбаного в этом доме не видел! Ни чёртова намёка! Так что…

— Да потому, что я и не живу там, — проговорила Вана. — Большую часть года я путешествую, а когда возвращаюсь — живу в другом месте, — она опять улыбнулась. — С моей девушкой, вообще-то.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Простите, — наконец выговорил Келегорм, — я сейчас ослышался, или вы сказали…

— С моей девушкой, — повторила Вана. — Мы вместе три года. Её зовут Ниэнна, она очень одарённый психолог и воистину богиня в своём терпении в отношении меня, моего беспутного образа жизни и того, как я порхаю с места на место.

— Стойте, — сказал Келегорм. — Так у вас есть девушка?

— И свой дом, вот именно. — Вана закинула ногу на ногу. — Дорогой мой малыш, Оромэ и я… у нас, скажем так, брак по расчёту.

— О… — невыразительно произнёс Келегорм.

— Всё так и есть, — подтвердила Вана. — Я не местная, как ты, наверно, уже догадался, хоть мне и говорили, что мой английский потрясающе улучшился за последние десять лет. И я очень часто езжу за границу и обратно. Плюс ко всему, я ещё и репортёр новостного агентства, название которого, к сожалению, звучит устрашающе для американских ушей, и я уже устала от того, что меня постоянно останавливают на таможне, спрашивая, когда меня завербовала «Аль-Джазира». В чём конкретно меня подозревают, не знаю, — она нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой, — терроризм, шпионаж, что-то в этом роде. Я поменяла фамилию, и это слегка помогло, но мне очень нужна была гринкарта. И вот мой дорогой товарищ по университету Оромэ любезно предложил свою помощь.

— Вы сказали, что это брак по расчёту, — Келегорм пока не мог успокоиться. — А ему-то в этом что?

— О, — Вана подняла брови, — ты же с его родителями не встречался, а?

— Вы с ума сошли? — фыркнул Келегорм. — Нет, конечно!

— Ну, сейчас жива только мать. Но они были очень консервативны, и их заветной мечтой было увидеть Оромэ женатым до того, как они покинут этот мир. И наша свадьба сделала их очень счастливыми… разумеется, обман этот вовсе не мал, но мы уверены были, долго это не продлится. Они так и жили на Гавайях, так что внезапно бы не нагрянули. Отец умер три года назад, мать очень больна. По крайней мере, остаток жизни оба смогли провести с верой в то, что мы для них придумали — исключительно из благих побуждений. — Она склонила голову набок. — Возможно, мы слишком далеко зашли. Но знаешь... Оромэ, каким бы приземлённым он ни был, далеко не всегда руководствуется здравым смыслом, — она кивнула в сторону самого Келегорма и слегка улыбнулась. — Соблазняя звёздного игрока своей команды, например.

— Вот насчёт последнего, — сердито заявил Келегорм, — это я его соблазнил и… — он прервался. — Так что, вы, значит, утверждаете, что он _по правде_ не женат? И вы его не любите?

— Он женат, хотя лишь формально, и, напротив, я очень даже люблю его. Но моё сердце не принадлежит ему — и обратное тоже верно, — она потянулась вперёд и похлопала его по колену. — Он совершенно без ума от тебя, Тьелкормо, несмотря на все мои нагоняи и выволочки за то, что он влюбился в парня, которому всего лишь двадцать три.

Келегорм сглотнул.

— Так вы думаете, он меня любит? — спросил он и сам смутился от того, как надтреснуто прозвучал его голос.

— Ах, _мальчики-мальчики_ , — вздохнула Вана и откинулась на спинку стула. — Ну конечно же, он тебя любит, мой вспыльчивый друг! — Она игриво погрозила ему пальцем. — И если бы ты хоть на пять минут дал ему слово, вместо того чтоб устраивать бурю, которую устроил, он смог бы тебе всё объяснить. Ну конечно, ему стоило сказать раньше, и, не бойся, я ему всё высказала за то, что он этого не сделал. Потому что ты, ну конечно же, мог узнать об этом случайно — и какой это был бы шок, если б ты не был готов! Но всего этого бы не случилось, если б ты мог послушать хотя бы минуту.

— Вот же хрень, — проговорил Келегорм и закрыл ладонями лицо. — Какая же я скотина.

— Может, и так, — отозвалась Вана и встала, расправляя на коленях юбку. — Но, думаю, всё же не такая большая скотина, чтоб не осталось возможности всё исправить.

— Так вы для этого пришли сюда? — спросил Келегорм, поднимая лицо. — Сказать мне и… помирить нас?

— Ну, примерно так, — ответила Вана. — Но ещё я хотела предупредить тебя… такого юного… не разбивай сердца моему другу, — она слегка потрепала Келегорма по голове. — Будь добр к нему, Тьелкормо, — или я с тобой _поговорю_. — Она взглянула на часы. — Что ж, мне пора: я обещала Ниэнне вернуться к десяти. Тебе нужно помириться с Оромэ — я надеюсь, ты сделаешь это, — и мы как-нибудь вчетвером вместе поужинаем.

— Вот уж это было бы странно, — невольно ухмыльнулся Келегорм.

— Ну, мы взрослые люди, — сказала Вана и поправила блузку. — Секрет в том, что эта странность никогда не исчезнет. — Она наклонилась и легонько поцеловала его в щёку. — Рада была с тобой познакомиться, пусть я и доминировала в разговоре… такая уж у меня дурная привычка. Передай своей маме, что её работы — просто сенсация. И — да! — она развернулась на полшага, — я много лет работаю с профсоюзами. Но в то, что они говорят о твоём отце, я не верю, — и, улыбнувшись напоследок, она ушла.

***

Куруфин нетерпеливо расхаживал по галерее, вертя бокал из-под шампанского в руках — и торопливо отставил его на стол, как только почувствовал на себе взгляд отца.

— Где же ты, Турко? — бормотал он себе под нос. — Что вы так долго?..

Он уже было начал свой десятый круг по галерее, но тут заметил мелькнувшую в дверях пепельноволосую голову.

— Тьелко! — заторопился он. — Ты что так долго? Ты… — он остановился, как только Келегорм повернулся к нему, замолчав в ответ на обвиняющий взгляд брата.

— Ты, подлая маленькая мразь! Ты всё знал?!

— Знал что?

— Да это брак ради гринкарты и для родителей, они даже не живут вместе! И у неё есть девушка! И ты что, не мог разузнать всё, пока разнюхивал и совал нос не в свои дела?

— Я… Тьелко, нет… — машинально отозвался Куруфин. — Если… я и понятия не имел. Если всё так, как ты говоришь, в интернете, конечно, ничего такого не будет, это всё…

— Да херню несёшь! — выплюнул Келегорм. — Я тебя знаю! Ты способен куда на большее, чем просто в интернете покопаться! Ты, блядь, выследил меня у него дома! А она в этом же городе со своей девушкой живёт! Да ты бы это выяснил уже через пару часов поиска в интернете!

— Но там _не было_ этого, Турко, я не знал…

— Да какая разница, — холодно ответил Келегорм. — Ты просто не хотел знать! Ты хотел меня с ним разлучить как можно быстрей. Чтоб я не был таким счастливым, вот чего тебе надо!

— Да нет же! — воскликнул Куруфин. — Это не… Я хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив, хочу, я просто не верю, что…

— Да твои слова — полное дерьмо! — Келегорм развернулся, чтобы уйти. — И я пойду к нему домой и буду просить, чтобы он принял меня, скотину такую, обратно.

— Не можешь ты! — Куруфин поймал Келегорма за руку, и Келегорм посмотрел на него сверху вниз с яростью. — Турко, я не доверяю ему, он снова причинит тебе боль…

— Сильнее, чем ты? — Келегорм стряхнул его руку. — Зачётная попытка, но чтоб я ещё раз послушал тебя, ты, мелкая крыса! — Он вырвался и исчез в толпе у дверей.

Куруфин окаменел, его пальцы сжимались в кулаки и разжимались, и тут он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к своему плечу.

— Куруфинвэ?

Он посмотрел отцу в лицо и с трудом подавил желание прильнуть к нему, словно маленький.

— Что?

— Думаю, нам пора идти. Скажи братьям, — Феанор нахмурился, его ладонь на плече Куруфина была такой тёплой. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — выдавил Куруфин, хотя голос и не желал его слушаться. — Нет, всё хорошо.

Феанор слегка улыбнулся, и его обычно холодные серые глаза, казалось, засветились изнутри:

— Ну что, получился у нас вечер с минимумом драм, как твоя мать хотела?

— О да, — Куруфин попытался сдержать горечь в голосе. — Конечно.

Феанор, казалось, воспринял его ответ с долей скепсиса, но отвернулся, так как к ним уже спешила Нерданель, сияющая от удовольствия:

— Мальчики мои! — она протянула руки, и Феанор поймал её в объятия, целуя в губы, отчего она зарделась и рассмеялась, слегка его шлёпнув. — Веди себя хорошо! — приструнила она его с улыбкой. — Это всё потом!

— Фу-у, — рядом с Куруфином материализовался Карантир. — Мам, отличная выставка.

— Правда, да? — засветилась Нерданель. — И угадайте, что? — Она наклонилась к ним и зашептала. — Ауле сделал мне заказ! Конечно, я уже бурлю кислотой на тему, как всё испорчу и сделаю ему какое-нибудь кривобокое уродство…

— А, такое, на каком ты специализировалась в колледже? — уколол её Феанор, оглядывая комнату в поисках остальных сыновей, и Нерданель слегка его пнула.

— Молчи! Помнишь же, что моей специализацией была «пышногрудые ню с фруктами»!

— А, ну да, точно. И как оценил приглашённых тобой тех самых пышногрудых ню, после того, как они тебе попозировали…

— Молчи же! — повторила она, рассмеявшись. — А где же Майтимо? И мои цыплятки? Боже мой, тут только двое из семи, Феанаро, какие у нас ужасные показатели сбережения! А Макалаурэ? А Тьелкормо?

— Тьелко ушёл, — машинально отозвался Куруфин. — Ему надо было… куда-то.

— И в какое это такое более важное место ему надо было? — сощурился Феанор.

« _Не буду больше врать ради него_ », — яростно сказал себе Куруфин и расправил плечи.

— Предлагаю тебе спросить у него самого.

— А я спрошу! — отозвался Феанор и одарил Куруфина ещё одним пронзительным взглядом. — Теперь пойдите найдите своих братьев, и мы можем идти.

— Да, отец, — пробормотал Куруфин и пошёл следом за Карантиром искать остальных. За спиной его вновь прозвенел смех Нерданель — Феанор притянул её в очередной поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atarinke (atarinke.tumblr.com) нарисовала очень красивую Нерданель из этой главы: https://68.media.tumblr.com/39eb65ba37404cfb007b69b9ca5a20af/tumblr_nr4rs8VSJo1r2p9w1o1_540.jpg


	14. Случайно сорвалось

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Келегорм и Аредель делятся текущими событиями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение автора: у Келегорма с Аредель нет тормозов в обсуждении орального секса.

— Ха! Конечно же, ты так и не сменила замки! — Келегорм триумфально ворвался в квартирку Аредель, застав её, в пижаме, на диване, за просмотром «Короля кондитеров». Он встал у дивана, уперев руки в бока и глянув на неё в упор, и она подняла взгляд.

— Ах ты сучка, это ж мои боксёры!

— Ох, — Аредель с удивлением оглядела себя и подняла ногу, всматриваясь. — Ну, думаю, мне они честно достались.

— Если ты о том, что я их тут оставил, а ты так и не вернула...

— Я их конфисковала, — Аредель пошевелила пальцами ног. — К тому же, они мне идут больше. А тебе узки. Ты вообще слышал что-нибудь о том, что это влияет на количество сперматозоидов? А о подвижности их не беспокоишься?

— Господи, — Келегорм, казалось, слегка напугался.

— Да ну и ладно, — Аредель приподнялась и закинула руки на спинку дивана, — я же тебя сто лет не видела! Как мамина выставка?

Келегорм растерялся на миг, но потом на его лице нарисовалось понимание:

— Ох, ну конечно! Ну да, думаю, всё успешно прошло. Ну, как я слышал...

— Ты слышал? — Аредель подняла голову. — Да ты там вообще был?

— Ну конечно! Ну, то есть... технически, — Келегорм перевалился через спинку дивана и плюхнулся рядом с Аредель. — Но врать не буду, на самом деле я мало глядел по сторонам...

— Чувак, да как так вообще можно?! Это же открытие выставки твоей мамы!

— Да серьёзно, Ирет, я не виноват! — он пихнул её. — Отгадай, с кем я в галерее столкнулся!

Аредель на секунду растерялась, но затем глаза её округлились:

— О нет... Нет... Боже мой, что он тебе сказал?

— Да это был не Оромэ! — помотал головой Келегорм.

— Тогда кто же?

— Его жена!

Аредель разинула рот.

— Чт.... Вот чёрт! Чёрт, Тьелко!!! Ты спрятался?! Я бы спряталась! Ты сбежал подальше? Я бы бежала, как от огня!

— Ну, она поговорить хотела.

— Ох бля, — Аредель прижала пальцы к губам. — Она закатила сцену? Угрожала? Обматерила тебя? Избила?

— Вот ты кино насмотрелась! — расхохотался в ответ Келегорм.

— Тьелко, я серьёзно, что там произошло?!

— Ну, она реально крутая дамочка, — пожал плечами Келегорм. — И жутко сексуальная.

— Ты что, блин, издеваешься, что ли? — Аредель опустила руки и взглянула на него с отчаянием. — Почему ты... как можно... да блин, поверить не могу!

— Ириссэ, расслабься, — ухмылка Келегорма стала шире, — дай закончить уже. Блин, ты такая нетерпеливая! Мы поговорили, и я... ну, я начал, обороняясь слегка, но потом она рассказала о своей подружке.

— Ну ещё бы ты не оборонялся... постой! Её... ты сказал... подружке?!

— Чёрт, как же это забавно! — Келегорм рассмеялся ещё более открыто. — Никогда тебя не видел такой растерянной!

— ОБЪЯСНИ!

— Да это брак ради грин-карты, — развёл руками Келегорм. — Она иностранка. Оромэ — её старый приятель, и он ей помог.

— НИ ХРЕНА СЕБЕ...

— Ага. Они даже не живут вместе.

— Тьелко, от твоей мыльной оперы у меня шарики за ролики заехали, — Аредель откинулась назад и плюхнулась на пол. — Итак... это вообще не то, что ты думал. Он тебе не врал... ну то есть как бы врал, но не так, как ты думал. Так что? Это хорошо? — она снова выпрямилась и посмотрела на него. — Это же хорошо?

— Да-а, — Келегорм улыбнулся, немного печально. — Если б я не взбесился так тогда, он, наверно, смог бы мне всё объяснить...

— Ты такой...

— Засранец, знаю.

— А Курво знал это, когда тебе о жене рассказывал? — Аредель нахмурилась.

— Говорит, что нет, — лицо Келегорма потемнело. — А я не уверен, что верю. Ну, по-любому, он сунул свой грёбаный нос в мою жизнь, и я почти испортил лучшее, что вообще у меня было когда-либо.

— Может, он просто пытался тебя защитить, — осторожно проговорила Аредель.

— Да он на пять лет меня младше, с чего он взял вообще, что защищать меня — его дело?!

— Ну, мы знаем, как ты любишь бросаться в омут с головой...

— Ну, допустим, — махнул рукой Келегорм. — Но знаешь, страшновато вообще-то, когда он вмешивается в твою жизнь! Никогда не знаешь, что он выкинет в следующий момент или зачем он что делает. Он настолько умнее меня, что это реально пугает.

— Нетрудно поверить... Но что, он просто не доверяет Оромэ, что ли?

— Да он просто не хочет, чтоб я был счастлив! — мрачно проговорил Келегорм. — Да чтоб я когда ещё послушал его! Мелкий...

— Ну сам признай, вообще-то немножко тревожно смотреть, как ты опять крутишь с парнем, с которым у тебя был роман еще в школе, и который врал тебе, что не женат, даже если брак и фиктивный. 

— Он этот наш роман закончил ещё в школе, — защищаясь, огрызнулся Келегорм, — и ничего не врал, просто... не договаривал. И поверь, я ему ад устроил в ответ!

— Ему шесть месяцев потребовалось, что «закончить» роман, чувак, не похоже, чтоб он так уж себя сдерживал!

— Не, он не виноват, — мотнул головой Келегорм. — Поверь, не так легко я ему позволил перестать спать со мной!

— Легко — ключевое слово, когда речь идёт о тебе, — фыркнула Аредель.

— Я не... — Келегорм скрестил руки на груди.

— Господи, Тьелко, — да с тобой же переспать легче лёгкого! Если б я пристала к тебе прямо сейчас, прямо в середине разговора о парне, которого ты любишь, вероятность шестьдесят процентов, что ты бы со мной переспал!

Келегорм открыл было рот, чтоб запротестовать, но потом закрыл его, смутившись. 

— Не, ну сорок. Ну тридцать пять...

— Ну да, — Аредель погладила его по голове. — Ты кобель. С тобой такое срабатывает всегда.

— БЛИН...

— Да нет ничего дурного в том, чтоб быть ходоком! Я лично это уважаю. И даже некоторое время пользовалась этим. Сынок, у тебя есть стиль.

Келегорм надулся. Аредель вздохнула.

— Скажу это лишь однажды, но...

— Да?..

— Может, ты и кобель, но ты чертовски хорош в постели.

— ХА! — Келегорм выбросил кулак в воздух. — Я знал! И всегда говорил!

Аредель ущипнула себя за переносицу:

— И УВЕРЕНА, что пожалею о своих словах, потому что, господи, твоё эго и без того грандиозно, но...

— Но?.. — Келегорм, ухмыляясь, подался вперёд, — продолжай?..

— Паре своих лучших техник вылизывания киски я научилась у тебя.

— ДА!!! — Келегорм вскочил и пробежал по гостиной круг почёта, после чего рухнул на пол. — ВЫСШАЯ ПОХВАЛА!!! Я бог!!! Умру теперь счастливым.

— На заметку тебе, — Аредель растянулась с ним рядом, — может ты и помог мне на старте, но я уже тебя превзошла. В лизании киски запросто надеру тебе зад, как говорится.

— Да ради бога, — Келегорм пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Всё равно это лучший день моей жизни.

— Ну правда. Я хочу, чтоб ты знал, что я теперь круче тебя.

— Угу-угу.

— Если б у тебя была киска, я бы тебе доказала. А не, не стала бы. Но всё равно. Есть такая штука, я бы тебя научила, которую ты можешь делать широкой частью языка, которая очень помогает, когда её клитор становится слишком чувствительным...

— Запиши это для внуков, — перебил Келегорм. — Прямо сейчас вот это для меня не очень актуально...

— Ну, такие приёмчики важно иметь наготове, мало ли когда пригодятся, — отозвалась Аредель. — Даже если Оромэ и не может извлечь из них выгоды.

Келегорм перевернулся и ухватил её за талию, потянув на себя:

— Ты и правда самый лучший друг, о котором я только мог бы мечтать, о, богиня куннилингуса! Если бы мне нужно было на ком-то жениться ради грин-карты, то это была бы ты.

— О-о-о, — ухмыльнулась ему Аредель и потянула за волосы. — А ты... был бы вторым в моём списке.

— Что?! — Келегорм принял демонстративно обиженный вид. — Только вторым?

— Ага, ну, мой первый номер ни с кем не в браке, и она сексуальней тебя.

— Так нечестно! Штрафной. Судья поднял флажок. Я не виноват, что Оромэ уже в фиктивном браке.

— Хреново быть тобой,— Аредель легонько поцеловала его в губы и отстранилась. 

— Но я тебя всё равно люблю. И, мальчик, тебе повезло, что у тебя есть я.

— О да. Поцелуй меня ещё.

— Мы оба несвободны, забыл?

— Ну, разочек. В память о старых добрых временах, — Келегорм подкупающе улыбнулся ей, его светлые волосы рассыпались вокруг головы ореолом.  
Аредель смилостивилась и опять поцеловала его, на этот раз чуть дольше — в память о старых добрых временах.

Затем она села и скрестила руки.

— И слушай, считаю, тебе надо помириться с младшим братом. Он хотел как лучше.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь... — с сомнением выговорил Келегорм, — не уверен...

— На ужин останешься? — Аредель встала и побрела на кухню.

— Зависит от того, что у тебя есть.

Аредель заглянула в холодильник.

— Хм-м... Ща посмотрим. Горошек. И... хот-доги? И! Текила!

— Идеально, — отозвался Келегорм и поднялся на ноги. — Ну что, жёнушка, поиграем в домоводство.


	15. Заяви, что я блефую

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одни взаимодействуют, другие от взаимодействия уклоняются — и всё это на кухне, потому что так решил режиссёр.

— Имей в виду, — тихо и серьёзно заявила Лалвен, — в игре очень важна психологическая составляющая. Блефую ли я? А мотивы мои каковы? Пороть горячку не надо, не торопись с ходами — всё нужно учитывать! Никакой спешки!

— «Рыба»! — сказал Карантир и щёлкнул жвачкой.

— Вот же чёрт! — отозвалась Лалвен и взяла новую карту.

День для сентября был чересчур жарким, и лёгкий ветерок дул в открытое кухонное окно, принося долгожданную прохладу. Карантир помахал картами, словно веером, остужая разгорячённую кожу.

— Говорил я тебе, давай в покер сыграем.

— В покер я больше с тобой и твоими братьями не играю!

— Да что? Из меня игрок так себе — всё время Курво проигрываю… Короли есть?

— Да ну конечно! У меня против тебя ни шанса! Ты же привык играть против своего братишки, самого хитроумного, коварного и гениального в вашей семейке после отца, — Лалвен сдала две карты.

— Ну тогда у тебя должно быть преимущество, как и у меня…

— Ты забываешь: я-то с твоим отцом не росла. Я всего лишь его своевольная сводная младшая сестричка; он же дом покинул, едва я родилась, и сам детей завёл ещё до того, как я перешла из начальной школы в среднюю, так что как бы я смогла научиться…

Её прервала распахнувшаяся входная дверь — в кухню метнулась серая молния.

— Что за…

Лалвен поспешно подобрала под себя ноги — серая молния рванула под стол и покрутилась там чуть-чуть, восторженно повизгивая и громко сопя.

— Эй, Пёс, ты куда? — в кухню вошёл Келегорм, волосы его были дико взъерошены. — О-о-о, дружище, ну и что ты там делаешь? — он присел и поцокал языком. — Мальчик, ко мне!

Молния на всех парах вылетела из-под стола, по пути опрокинув стул, и воткнулась Келегорму прямо в грудь, чуть не сбив с ног, — и тот в ответ расхохотался.

— Да что это, чёрт возьми?! — требовательно вопросил Карантир.

— Да собака же, тупица! — ответил Келегорм, держа в объятиях то, что теперь, снизив скорость, действительно стало похоже на собаку. — Нравится?

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что так его и назвал?! — фыркнул Карантир.

— Не, имя у него уже было, — сказал Келегорм, а пёс радостно облизывал ему лицо и извивался в объятиях, пока Келегорм не опустил его на пол. — Хуан. Но на «Пса» он тоже отзывается.

Лалвен слезла со стула и нагнулась, разглядывая зверя. Тот радостно притопал к ней и позволил почесать за ухом.

— Маленький ещё, да?

— Да совсем щенок! — жизнерадостно ответил Келегорм.

— Щенок?! — Карантир взглянул на него скептически. — В кого ж он тогда вырастет, в динозавра? Он и так охренеть какой огромный!

— Это ирландский волкодав, — проговорила Лалвен, всё ещё разглядывая Хуана, который с немалым изяществом демонстрировал себя. — И, похоже, породистый — уверена, с убийственной родословной. Он должен стоить целое состояние. — Она метнула в племянника острый взгляд. — Тьелко, а как этот щенок попал к тебе?

— Купил, — ответил Келегорм.

— Да ну конечно, — фыркнула Лалвен, а Карантир рассмеялся. — Ты что, наконец работу нашёл, это просто я не в курсе? Я знаю, что ваш отец вам, деткам, карманных денег таких не даёт, да и вообще у меня сложилось впечатление, что большую своих денег ты просаживаешь на пиво и траву!

— Вот именно, — поддакнул Карантир.

— Да заткнись ты, Морьо! Я траву покупаю у _тебя_ , — огрызнулся Келегорм. — И вообще… у меня такие были… договорённости. Мне сделали… э-э-э… скидку.

— Скидку? — Лалвен и Карантир обменялись скептическими взглядами.

— Ну да. Типа… распродажи.

— У него что, не все части тела на месте? — ухмыльнулся Карантир, но Лалвен покачала головой.

— Лучше как раз надейся, что у него не все части тела на месте. Он кастрирован? А прививки все сделаны?

— Все, что надо, сделано! — махнул рукой Келегорм. — Я понравился продавцу. Не парьтесь насчет этого.

— Вот такое всегда меня и тревожит, — прокомментировала Лалвен, а Карантир спросил:

— А что это мы раньше ничего об этом не слышали?

— Да расслабьтесь уже и порадуйтесь пёсику! — заявил Келегорм, на что Хуан радостно гавкнул. — Слушайте, просто один мой друг таким занимается, ясно?

— Что звучит еще сомнительней, ты, придурок! — откликнулся Карантир. — Он что, торгует собаками на чёрном рынке?

Раздосадованный Келегорм, казалось, хотел что-то ответить, но дверь кухни опять распахнулась, и вошли Маглор и какой-то высокий зеленоглазый блондин, увлечённые разговором.

— Макалаурэ! — громко сказал Карантир. — Зацени: Тьелко притащил домой чудовище!

Маглор развернулся, и в этот самый момент Хуан врезался ему в ноги, отчего Маглор в шоке распахнул глаза.

— Тьелко! О, нет, что ещё, а?!

— Да, блин, успокойтесь уже все, а, это просто собака, — начал Келегорм, но прервался, узнав гостя Маглора. — Глорфиндель! Какого чёрта ты сюда припёрся, мужик?

— Ах да, — произнёс Маглор, в то время как Хуан, придавив его к дверному косяку, с энтузиазмом продолжал знакомиться. — Вы же двое играли в одной команде, так? Я с ним столкнулся в кофейне — чёрт, дверная ручка же! — и мы поболтали. Он знает кое-кого, кто мог бы поаккомпанировать в моём новом проекте.

Хуан тем временем уже лапами упёрся Маглору в талию, и тот безрезультатно пытался его оттолкнуть.

— Я как раз кучу времени потратил на поиск приличного флейтиста, а он говорит…

— Ну-ка, дай лапу! — смеющийся Глорфиндель встал перед Хуаном на колени, притягивая его к себе, — У-у-уф, привет-привет. Ты как будто мне знаком!

— Рад видеть! — Келегорм хлопнул Глорфинделя по спине, когда тот выпрямился, а Маглор просочился к кухонной раковине и принялся оттирать следы грязных лап с джинсов. — Слышал, ты теперь капитан. Уж лучше ты, чем один из этих…

— Не начинай, — перебил Глорфиндель, ухмыляясь. — Нам Тренер очень чётко дал понять: любой, кто снова затеет эту «дурацкую классовую борьбу», вылетит из команды. И с таким ещё своим «не испытывайте меня нахрен тут» лицом — ты ж помнишь его! — так что я к этому отношусь серьёзно. — Он взглянул на Хуана, сидевшего теперь рядом с Келегормом, неистово виляя хвостом. — Кстати о Тренере, это не его ли? Уж очень на его пса похож.

— Разве? — уклончиво пробормотал Келегорм. — Думаю…

— Ну да, у него ж пёс чемпион всяких там выставок и всё такое, разве нет? — Глорфиндель нахмурился, припоминая. — Думаю, Оромэ говорил, что иногда своего пса отдаёт… как это… на вязку? Это что, один из его щенков?

— Ну, не знаю… — отозвался Келегорм. Карантир и Маглор слушали очень внимательно, с совершенно одинаковым любопытством на лицах. — Ну, может…

— Ну, вообще, на вид точь-в-точь пёс Тренера, — добавил Глорфиндель, нагнувшись почесать Хуана за ухом. — Такой крутой! Ну, ладно, — он уже повернулся к Маглору, — мне правда пора, вот тебе номер Эктелиона и его е-мэйл, — он что-то быстро накорябал на листке бумаги, — скажу ему, что ты позвонишь. Говорю тебе, не пожалеешь: он нереально крут!

Глорфиндель опять улыбнулся и положил руку Келегорму на плечо:

— Приятно было повидаться. Скажу Тренеру, что мы случайно столкнулись. Приходи как-нибудь к нам! Думаю, он будет тебе рад, столько времени прошло уже!

— Обязательно, — отозвался Келегорм с явной неловкостью. Маглор и Карантир опять внимательно на него пялились — и теперь к ним присоединилась и Лалвен; её взгляд перебегал с лица Келегорма на лица его братьев и обратно.

— Ну, увидимся! — Глорфиндель адресовал это уже всем присутствующим, махнул рукой и направился к выходу. — Маглор, спасибо за кофе, я… упс, простите! — он уклонился, чтобы не врезаться в девушку, как раз поднимавшуюся на крыльцо.

— У вас не дом, а вокзал какой-то! — Лалвен потянулась к Карантиру через стол и ткнула его в плечо. — Тут всегда такой проходной двор?

Карантир даже не заметил этого — глаза его загорелись: пришедшая девушка просочилась через входную дверь и огляделась по сторонам.

— Халет!

Та приветственно махнула рукой и направилась в кухню.

— Прости, что опоздала, я… — её взгляд упал на Лалвен, и она впала в ступор.

— Да всё в порядке! — сказал Карантир. — Мы тут просто… о, наверно, надо вас познакомить. Это моя тётя Иримэ…

— Лалвен, — перебила Лалвен и кривовато улыбнулась, не отводя глаз от Халет.

— Лалвен… — повторила Халет в растерянности. — То есть, хорошо. Я Халет.

Карантир посмотрел на одну, потом на другую и нахмурился.

— Мы вообще-то знакомы, — поспешно добавила Лалвен, протянула руку, и Халет безмолвно её пожала. — Она занимается скалолазанием в моём спортклубе.

— Ага… — отозвалась Халет, казалось, она не в силах была выговорить больше ни слова, и Карантир сдвинул брови.

— Ты скалолазаньем занимаешься? — спросил он, на что Халет кивнула. — Не знал…

— Да просто мы всегда говорим об учёбе и больше ни о чём, — Халет, казалось, наконец обрела дар речи. — И об Айн Рэнд спорим.

— Господи! — расхохоталась Лалвен. — Я и за деньги б не пожелала видеть это! Мне хватает обедов с Морьо на День благодарения, я знаю, какой он бывает!

— Так ты… ты его тётя? — казалось, Халет почему-то сложно смотреть на Лалвен, не краснея при этом. — Ты так молодо выглядишь…

— Ну я ему тётя не совсем родная, — Лалвен обхватила Карантира за шею. — Я младшая единокровная сестра Феанора. Старший брат Морьо всего на три года младше меня.

— О… — Халет пялилась на носки своих туфель.

Карантир опять посмотрел по очереди на обеих, с ощущением, будто теряет нить разговора.

— Нам надо работать над учебным проектом, — проговорил он, и Лалвен отпустила его шею и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Отлично! Что ж, мне всё равно уже пора, — она поцеловала его в щёку. — Попрощайся за меня с братьями. Постараюсь попозже на неделе ещё заскочить и еды принесу. И посматривай за Тьелко, ладно? Этот парень ведёт себя ещё более странно, чем всегда. Удачи вам с ним и собачкой!

Она перекинула сумку через плечо и кивнула Халет:

— Приятно было повидаться.

— Подожди меня на лестнице, я через минуту! — быстро прошептала Халет Карантиру. — Мне нужно… кажется, я забыла поставить на замок велосипед! Подожди! — и она метнулась за дверь вслед за Лалвен.

***

— Лалвен! Стой!

Услышав шёпот, Лалвен развернулась.

— Ты почему мне не сказала, что ты тётя Карантира?!

— Халет, да я и не знала, что ты его подруга! — Лалвен улыбнулась. — Я же просто думала, что ты красивая девчонка из спортклуба. Мы же как-то особо и не делились друг с другом, кто с кем знаком…

— Ты же не скажешь ему, правда?.. — Халет опять залилась румянцем.

***

Они тихо беседовали на лужайке; Халет переминалась с ноги на ногу. Сверху раздавался лай Хуана, а из комнаты Маглора лилась музыка. В таких случаях Куруфин, как правило, выскакивал из своей комнаты и орал, требуя прекратить шум, но сегодня — как и всю прошлую неделю — дверь его была плотно закрыта и даже заперта на замок. Они с Келегормом целенаправленно игнорировали друг друга — причин размолвки братьям вытрясти из них никак не удавалось — и Маэдрос, которого, наконец, всё это достало, велел остальным прекратить попытки.

_— Да забудут они об этом, как всегда, — сказал он и сам заперся у себя в комнате._

_— Он сам опять не свой, что-то его гложет, — прокомментировал тогда Карантир, и Маглор вздохнул._

_— Может, дело в том, что Финдекано в последнее время редко появляется… но даже не знаю…_

И вот теперь Карантир стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди и с мрачным лицом наблюдая, как шепчутся Халет и его тётя.

_У всех в этой чёртовой семейке какие-то секреты._


	16. Сядь и прислушайся к звоночкам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карантир вынюхивает. Вопросы не удостаиваются ответов. А мы знакомимся с хиппарским парнем Галадриэль и вновь встречаемся с командой по регби.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Я знаю, что Нахар — это конь, но было бы очень странно, если б Оромэ притащил на тренировку огроменного коня. К тому же надо было как-то обозвать его пса, раз уж Хуан уже достался Келегорму — и вот она, кличка, прямо-таки сидит и дожидается своего часа!  
> 2\. Ах да, я сделала Белега с Келеборном родственниками. Что могу сказать, это всё-таки АУ, делаю с ним что захочу, верно? И нельзя сказать, что они совсем уж не могли быть некровными родственниками.

Карантир обычно обходил университетский стадион десятой дорогой — здесь его всегда захлестывали противные воспоминания о том, как его самого в годы детства вышвырнули из школьной команды по футболу. Стоило всего-то укусить противника, думал он с отвращением. Как можно было не оценить такое смелое нововведение в игре, где в ход нельзя пускать руки? 

Но сегодня он подавил своё недовольство и направился прямиком к разминающимся регбистам. 

К его удивлению, на стадионе уже были зрители. На трибуне, удобно устроившись на одеяле, сидела Галадриэль, поглощённая огромным учебником, а рядом с ней согнулся вдвое светловолосый парень с заткнутым за ухо пером и увлечённо вязал нечто похожее на огромных размеров свитер. Или пончо — Карантир не был в этом уверен. 

— Артанис, — без лишних слов обратился к ней Карантир, плюхнувшись на сидение рядом. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Хм? — Галадриэль подняла голову и заморгала. — О, привет, Карнистир. Я всё хотела, чтоб ты передал своей матери мои поздравления. 

— С чем? 

— С тем заказом от Ауле. 

Карантир нахмурился. 

— Тебе... тебе ещё не положено об этом знать. Когда она успела рассказать кому-то кроме нас?..

— Не успела, — Галадриэль улыбнулась. — Но всё-таки поздравь её от меня. 

— Конечно, — сказал Карантир и отвлёкся на соседа Галадриэль, который подсчитывал петли в своём пухлом свитеро-пончо. — Эй, ты сам этот узор придумал?

— Ах да, — Галадриэль отложила книгу в сторону. — Ты же помнишь моего парня? Теле...

— Келеборн, пожалуйста, — встрял светловолосый парнишка, одарив его добродушной улыбкой. — Сам придумал, но «косички» здесь, кажется, не к месту. Карнистир, верно? По-моему, мы вместе ходили на вводный курс по философии. 

Карантир прищурился, вспоминая. 

— Э, я даже не знаю... — его осенило. _Те самые ребята-хиппари с первого ряда, которые без умолку расспрашивали преподавателя о свободе воли..._ — Я толкнул тебе косяк в коридоре рядом с аудиторией. 

Галадриэль закатила глаза, а Келеборн кивнул — он был доволен, что его вспомнили. 

— Выгодная вышла сделка. 

«Не особо, — подумал Карантир, — но ты и твои приятели были либо слишком добрыми, либо слишком наивными, чтобы торговаться».

— Спасибо, — произнёс он вслух. 

— Мы пришли встретить кузена Келеборна — или кто он тебе, троюродный брат? Приёмный кузен? — после тренировки, — сказала Галадриэль. 

— Белег — приёмный сын матери моего зятя, — сказал Келеборн, завершая последний ряд в своём пончо. 

— Понятно, чем тебе не нравятся «косички», — изрёк Карантир, разглядывая узор. — Не чересчур уж формально? 

— Я же говорила, свяжи свитер, — вставила Галадриэль, возвращаясь обратно к книге. — Смотрите, Белег!

Долговязый парень с непослушными локонами, так и лезущими ему в глаза, трусцой подбежал к зрителям и тепло им улыбнулся. 

— Келеборн! Рад тебя видеть! Мы заканчиваем через час или около того — подождёшь? 

— Без проблем, — откликнулся Келеборн. — Нам есть чем заняться, — он стянул с себя пончо и принялся осматривать его, выискивая распустившиеся петли. — Ах да, и это...

— Карантир, конечно, — закончил Белег и протянул ему руку. — Ты один из братьев Келегорма. Я...

— Белег Куталион, — закончил за него Карантир, не глядя на протянутую ладонь. — Ты же друг Маблунга? 

Глаза Белега сверкнули, но улыбка не погасла. 

— Да. 

Карантир ухмыльнулся. Затем, запоздало вспомнив, что пришел на разведку, взял себя в руки и неуклюже протянул руку в ответ.

— Приятно познакомиться. 

Белег пожал его ладонь, словно ничего и не произошло.

— Как Келегорм?

— Хорошо, — ответил Карантир и тут же сам спросил: — Ничего себе псина у вашего тренера. Это что, волкодав?

Белег, сбитый с толку такой резкой сменой темы, оглянулся. Оромэ сложил ладони рупором и звучно раздавал команды. У его ног на траве лежал огромных размеров серый пёс и чутко наблюдал за всем происходящим. 

— Нахар? Да, вроде бы волкодав...

— Внушительная собака, — сказал Карантир. — А щенки у неё бывают?

— Ну, это кобель, — ответил Белег в смятении. — Но, кажется, Оромэ его периодически отдаёт на вязку. Говорят, щенки под тысячу долларов стоят. 

— Хм, — протянул Карантир. Он не сводил глаз с пса: сходство с Хуаном было налицо. Но он точно знал, что на свои последние сто пятьдесят долларов Келегорм никак не мог позволить себе дорогущего породистого щенка.

— Ещё вопросы? — вежливо спросил Белег. Один из игроков уже бежал к трибунам — видимо, спешил вернуть сокомандника на поле. 

— Не-а, — откликнулся Карантир и улыбнулся. Белегу стало явно не по себе — как и большинству людей при виде Карантировой улыбки, — но его внимание вскоре привлёк к себе новоприбывший, положивший руку ему на плечо. Он оглянулся и просветлел лицом. 

— Глорфиндель тебя потерял, Белег, — сообщил юноша. Он был темноволос и привлекателен, с пытливыми серыми глазами и кустистыми темными бровями. Он не казался представительным и выглядел лет на восемнадцать или девятнадцать, не больше, но Карантиру показалось, словно всё вокруг при появлении незнакомца замкнулось вокруг него. Белег уж точно смотрел на него таким взглядом, словно то была сущая правда. 

— Вернусь через секунду, — уже говорил он. — Тут меня кузен заглянул проведать, а это, — он указал на Карантира, — брат Келегорма. Ты не встречался с Келегормом, но...

— А, да, — ответил темноволосый парень и перевёл взгляд на Карантира, которому вдруг стало немного не по себе. — Тренер постоянно о нём рассказывает. Это же он сломал себе ногу? И постоянно наезжал на твоего друга? 

— Так оно и есть, — весело подтвердил Белег. — По правде говоря, Карантир, мы с Маблунгом на днях пересеклись с твоим братом. 

— Да? — спросил Карантир. — Я думал, он вашу парочку ненавидит... э-э, без обид.

Белег слегка покраснел, но покачал головой. 

— Какие обиды? В смысле... не то чтобы мы с ним _разговаривали_. Мы видели его у Куивиэнэн — вроде другой ваш брат тоже там работает? Он... в общем, он кричал на тренера Альдарона... — он замялся, словно бы неожиданно смутившись. — Я не знаю наверняка... не думал, что они всё ещё общаются. 

— Они поругались? — спросил второй игрок, впервые за всё время проявив к разговору интерес. — А я думал, Феанорион был его любимчиком. Чего это они ругались? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Белег ещё неувереннее: казалось, он уже пожалел, что об этом вспомнил. — Мы не...

— Куталион! — раскатился над полем рёв такой силы, что все они подпрыгнули от неожиданности и оба игрока оглянулись через плечо. — Турамбар! Языками почешете после тренировки! По местам! Сначала пресс, потом пробежка! Остальные уже заходят на второй круг! 

— Идём, тренер, — откликнулся Белег с явным облегчением и ловко кинулся прочь. 

Темноволосый парень наградил Карантира последним пронизывающим взглядом и поспешил вслед за Белегом.

***

— Никого из них ещё не видел, — шепнул он Белегу, когда они рухнули на землю и принялись отжиматься.

— Из кого? 

— Из той семьи, — Турин кивнул в сторону тёмного длинного силуэта на краю поля. — Они все такие? Он словно только и ждал повода огрызнуться. 

— По-моему, у него просто лицо такое, — честно признался Белег и пригнулся вытереть пот со лба. — Келегорм таким не был. То есть лицо у него было попроще. В смысле, он был диким, но...

— По описаниям так вылитый псих. 

— Да, но он не был _злым_ , — Белег опустился на землю и отдышался. — Бывало, он смеётся-смеётся, а потом как врежет тебе промеж глаз. 

— Тот ещё кадр, — пробормотал Турин. — А правду говорят про их отца? 

— Что именно? — осторожно спросил Белег, переворачиваясь на спину для упражнений на пресс. 

— Не знаю. Он что, серьёзно нанял киллера для своего сводного братца?

— Доказательств так и не нашли, — сказал Белег. — Но я знаю, что многих это не убедило. 

— Ха, — Турин тоже перевернулся и начал качать пресс рядом с Белегом. — Так вот, значит, твоя подружка?

— Чего? — Белег застыл на месте, сбитый с толку таким внезапным поворотом. 

— Неллас. Ты же с ней встречаешься? 

— Нет! — Белег яростно затряс головой, и на его лицо тут упали пряди волос. — Мы не... Мы просто друзья. Комнату делим. Я, по правде говоря...

— О. Я думал, вы вместе. Но она же подруга Финдуилас, да? 

— Вроде так, — ответил Белег. — С чего ты спрашиваешь? 

— Мы идём на свидание в пятницу. Надеялся, что Неллас сможет поделиться какими-нибудь секретами, но раз уж вы не встречаетесь, — Турин пожал плечами. — Забей. 

— А, — тупо откликнулся Белег. 

— Знаешь, а я тут подумал: если у нас с Финдуилас выгорит, вместе сходим на двойное свидание, — Турин слегка покраснел, но широко улыбнулся. — Девчонкам это нравится, да? И нам вместе нескучно, так что высидеть с ними вечер было бы намного проще. Но раз уж вы не встречаетесь... может, тебя с кем-нибудь познакомить? 

— Ага, — ответил Белег. Он уже не смотрел на Турина. 

Турин нахмурился. 

— Не сиди сиднем, Белег. 

Белег заморгал и медленно опустился на землю. 

— Конечно. 

Он вновь принялся качать пресс, и больше они уже не разговаривали.

***

Оромэ подошёл к краю стадиона, окинув зрителей оценивающим взглядом.

— Вам нужна помощь, ребята? — он сложил руки на груди и устремил на них пытливый взгляд; его голос звучал дружелюбно, но что-то в нём заставило их невольно собраться.

— Мы друзья Белега, — ответила Галадриэль, а Келеборн смахнул пару травинок со своих обрезанных джинсов. — Просто ждём, когда он закончит. Мы не хотели вам мешать, тренер Альдарон. 

— Я — нет, — встрял Карантир. — В смысле, я не друг Белега. 

Взгляд Оромэ упал на него, и в глазах тренера вспыхнуло озарение. 

— Я брат Тьел... Келегорма, — продолжил Карантир. — Хотел перекинуться парой слов.

— У меня сейчас тренировка, — ответил Оромэ, и Карантир готов был биться об заклад, что черты его лица исказила тревога. — Можем поговорить, когда я освобожусь? 

— Я быстро, — флегматично отозвался Карантир. — Это вы подарили моему брату пса? 

Оромэ моргнул. 

— Он так сказал? 

— Нет, просто притащил его домой. Щенок очень похож вон на того, — Карантир указал на молчаливую серую тень под боком у Оромэ. 

Оромэ покосился на пса и вновь перевёл взгляд на Карантира. 

— Да. Мне время от времени отдают одного щенка из помёта, и я стараюсь пристроить его в хорошие руки — обычно к людям, с которыми я хорошо знаком. Тьелкормо очень мне удружил, забрав Хуана. Уверен, он хорошо позаботится о щенке. 

— Ну да, — откликнулся Карантир. Он хотел было задать другой вопрос, но передумал и вместо этого пристально уставился на Оромэ. — Так вы часто видитесь с моим братом? 

— Не так уж редко, — ответил Оромэ, и его пёс принялся нетерпеливо мерить землю лапами. — Послушайте, я не хочу показаться грубым... Вы так и не представились...

— Неважно, — ответил Карантир. 

— ... но мне правда пора возвращаться к команде. Возможно, ваш брат сможет сам ответить на остальные вопросы, — Оромэ дружелюбно улыбнулся, а затем развернулся и направился прочь к игрокам. 

Карантир проводил его взглядом. 

— Да, — проговорил он. — Пожалуй, может. 

— Ты что-то вынюхиваешь, — заявила Галадриэль, не сводя с него пытливого взгляда, и Карантир подпрыгнул от неожиданности — он совсем забыл, что она всё ещё здесь. — Скажешь, нет? 

Карантир пожал плечами. 

— Может быть.

— Если я помогу, скажешь, в чём дело? 

— Нет. 

Галадриэль вздохнула. 

— Ладно. Всё равно помогу.

Келеборн тихо рассмеялся и заправил Галадриэль за ухо одуванчик. 

— Если Артанис говорит, что может помочь, лучше поверь ей. 

— Ладно, — Карантир нахмурился. — А хотя ты и правда... Знаешь Халет? 

— Хм, — задумчиво протянула Галадриэль и запрокинула голову. Её длинные локоны несколько раз мазнули по траве, пока она в раздумьях покачивала ею из стороны в сторону. — Нет, но мои братья общаются с её подругой Андрет. Точнее, Финдарато общается с Андрет, а Айканаро... общался с ней. А тебе зачем?

— Я... — Карантир почувствовал, что краснеет. — Э-э. Она вроде ни с кем не встречается, но не помешало бы узнать... Просто вдруг она упоминала при Андрет, что идёт с кем-нибудь на свидание. 

— Понятно, — откликнулась Галадриэль и не стала наседать с вопросами. 

— В первую очередь, — продолжил Карантир, хотя его щёки уже пылали вовсю, — на свидание... со взрослой женщиной. 

Келеборн заинтересованно глянул на него. 

— Насколько взрослой? Лет тридцати? Пятидесяти? Говорят, опытные женщины реально...

— Тише, Телепорно, — утихомирила его Галадриэль. — Твоя помешанность на деканше была очаровательной, но эта история уже отжила своё. Скажем так. 

— А я вовсе не о Мелиан, — возразил Келеборн, кинув в неё одуванчиком. — К тому же, не крутись я вокруг её кабинета, никогда бы не встретился с  _тобой_. Просто я читал статьи, и там пишут, что пик сексуальной активности у женщин приходится на...

— Как бы там ни было, — не терпящим возражения тоном отрезала Галадриэль. — Я тебе с этим помогу, Карнистир. 

— Правда? — слишком уж пылко переспросил Карантир и поспешил прочистить горло. — В смысле, мне просто интересно. О, вы только посмотрите на время, — он возвёл глаза к небу, даже не подумав глянуть на часы. — Мне уже пора. Пока, Артанис. Келеборн. Эм, попробуй спицы поменьше в следующий раз, тогда получится не так рыхло. 

Он зашагал прочь, сунув руки в карманы, и Келеборн с Галадриэлью проводили его взглядом. Келеборн задумчиво склонил голову на бок. 

— Как по-твоему, что с ним такое? 

— По-моему, — ответила Галадриэль, потянувшись и положив голову Келеборну на колени. — Он подозревает, что его подруга встречается с нашей тётей.

***

Келегорм мерил шагами комнату, прижав телефон к уху.

— Серьёзно? Ещё один? — он вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Прости, милый. Встречаться с одним из пяти миллионов нахлебников в семье — сущий геморрой. Ага, ты прости, что он пристал к тебе во время тренировки. Который на этот раз? — он застонал. — Да, это Морьо. Какого хера. Чего ему надо было? — Келегорм забарабанил пальцами по подоконнику. — Конечно я им ничего не говорил. В смысле, кроме Курво. Откуда ж мне было знать, что их наведёт на мысли ебучий _пёс_... — Хуан, лежавший у его ног, заинтересованно глянул на хозяина, склонив голову на бок. Келегорм потрепал его за уши. — Если Курво в курсе и Морьо начал подозревать, то Нельо себя ждать не заставит. Он поглупее Курво, но... Ага. Нет, конечно я ничего не сказал родителям, ты совсем дурной, что ли? А  _ты_  своим сказал? Прости, прости. Тупая шутка. Но да, вряд ли... Погоди, — Келегорм отвлёкся и прислушался, зажав телефон плечом. Его лицо омрачилось при звуках знакомого голоса на лестнице. — Слушай, Оромэ, мне пора. Я заскочу попозже? Процентов так на восемьдесят пять гарантирую, что не притащу за собой хвост из братьев. И на все сто — что как приеду, так сразу поскидываю с себя одежду. Или даже быстрее, если только твоим соседям не жмёт вид голых молодых парней на твоём крыльце. Ха. Шучу. _Шучу_... — раздался стук в дверь, и Келегорм протараторил: — Пока-пока. Эй, знаешь что? Я лю... — но дверь отворилась, и пальцы Келегорма тут же дёрнулись к кнопке «завершить вызов». — Вот дерьмо. 

На пороге его комнаты, озадаченно вскинув брови, стоял Феанор.

***

Феанор никогда не кричал.

В детские годы больше всего на свете его сыновья боялись той минуты, когда Феанор молча наклонялся к ним поближе, глядя испытующим взглядом прямо детм в глаза, и совершенно спокойно задавал один вопрос: «Знаешь, почему я так разочарован?» 

Нерданель порой выходила из себя и начинала кричать — особенно когда сыновья устраивали выходку из ряда вон выходящую, вроде того случая, когда Карантир с Келегормом решили поднять Амбаруссу на импровизированном подъемнике из корзины для белья на окно третьего этажа. 

(«Ну ма-ам, это всё Курво придумал!» — «Ты пытаешься скинуть вину на своего пятилетнего брата? Как не стыдно, Морьо!» — «Я НЕ ВРУ». — «В спальню. Носа оттуда не высовывать. _Живо_ ».)

Но Феанор никогда не кричал. 

И это только нагоняло на них страху, особенно в годы буйной юности, когда они тайком прокрадывались в дом после комендантского часа. 

(«На часах второй час, Нельяфинвэ. Прошу объясниться», — этот терпеливый, проницательный взгляд. Сцепленные в замок пальцы. От одного его вида по спине бежали мурашки).

Феанор приводил сыновей в трепет, и они склонялись пред его недовольством и послушно брали на себя ответственность. Ругаться с отцом? Об этом даже и не думали. 

Но Келегорм был исключением. 

Келегорм раз за разом бросался в ссору. С его четырнадцати и до восемнадцати лет отчий дом едва ли не каждую неделю сотрясали его с отцом шумные склоки. Умение идти на компромисс было не в его характере — как и сдержанность, самоконтроль или, раз уж на то пошло, чувство самосохранения. В результате он половину всего времени нёс бремя наказания, а Феанор — бремя усталости. 

С отъездом Келегорма в колледж их отношения несколько сгладило расстояние, и они зажили в мире, в кои-то веки не вцепляясь друг в другу в глотки.

И теперь Маэдрос с Маглором не могли не испытывать сильнейшее дежа-вю, когда их утреннюю рутину то и дело прерывали разъяренные выкрики со второго этажа. 

— Ты вообще понимаешь, в чём дело? — наконец спросил Маглор, когда Келегорм наверху особенно громко выругался, и отец ответил — сдержанно, но не менее громко: «Следи за  _языком_ , Туркафинвэ». 

— Я не знаю наверняка, — напряжённо ответил Маэдрос; на кухню зашёл Куруфин — его, по всей видимости, происходящее никак не трогало. 

— Вкусный сегодня кофе, — беззаботно оповестил он, наливая себе кружку. 

— Спасибо, — откликнулся Маглор. — Я взял суматрские зёрна вместо...

— А  _ты_  знаешь, отчего папа такой злой? — встрял Маэдрос, не сводя с Куруфина внимательного взгляда. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Куруфин и открыл газету. — Хм. Похоже, акции Нолофинвэ продолжают падать — какая _жалость_. Стоило ли твоему парню так упахиваться, если разницы всё равно никакой? 

Маэдрос вздрогнул, но не попался на уловку. 

— Почему вы с Тьелко не разговариваете? Отец из-за этого же сейчас с ним ругается? 

— Может, это из-за его исчезновения в день маминой выставки? — встрял Маглор. — Папа огорчился, что он так рано ушёл. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы, — сказал Куруфин, устремляя на Маэдроса взгляд холодных серых глаз, и улыбнулся безмятежнейшей улыбкой, от которой у любого кровь вскипела бы в жилах.

Маэдрос глубоко втянул в себя воздух и как можно спокойнее начал: 

— Слушай, если стряслось что-то серьёзное...

— У меня есть догадка, — они развернулись, и Карантир помахал им из проёма двери. — Эй, Курво, по шкале от одного до десяти какова вероятность того, что наш брат ебётся со своим бывшим тренером?

 **Примечания автора:**  
1\. Я знаю, что Нахар — это конь, но было бы очень странно, если б Оромэ притащил на тренировку огроменного коня. К тому же надо было как-то обозвать его пса, раз уж Хуан уже достался Келегорму — и вот она, кличка, прямо-таки сидит и дожидается своего часа!  
2\. Ах да, я сделала Белега с Келеборном родственниками. Что могу сказать, это всё-таки АУ, делаю с ним что захочу, верно? И нельзя сказать, что они совсем уж не могли быть некровными родственниками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод главы venwe (holy_milk).


	17. Дивное светлое будущее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ничто не внушает ужас сильнее сыновей Феанора, работающих сообща.

Келегорм сжал руки в кулаки и волком уставился на отца.

— Чёрт побери, я же пришёл! Что тебе опять не нравится?

— То, что ты недоговариваешь. Какие такие важные дела не дали тебе провести один-единственный вечер с семьёй?

— Я просидел с вами всё открытие и ушел минут на пять раньше остальных! Отвали!

Глаза Феанора вспыхнули.

— Не разговаривай со мной таким тоном. И дело не только в твоём поведении на выставке — ты в очередной раз доказываешь, что на тебя совершенно нельзя положиться...

— Положиться? Да много ты-то об этом знаешь!

— Тогда признайся честно. Почему ты вечно увиливаешь от ответа?

— Потому что это не твоё собачье дело!

— Довольно, Турко, я всё понял. Ты до сих пор не повзрослел, так и не научился брать на себя ответственность, ты...

— Мне двадцать три года — не поздновато ли для опеки? Ты выполнил все свои отцовские обязанности, дальше я справлюсь сам. Почему бы тебе просто не отстать от меня?

— Я твой отец, — раздражённо огрызнулся Феанор. — Я никогда от тебя не «отстану», нравится тебе это или нет, и я волнуюсь, потому что ты мой сын и...

— Прошу прощения?

Оба резко развернулись. В дверном проёме, виновато потупившись, стоял Куруфин.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь.

— Что стряслось, Куруфинвэ? — сухо спросил Феанор. — Мы сейчас немного заняты.

— Я знаю, — ответил Куруфин, нервно заламывая пальцы — это было совсем на него не похоже. Келегорм подозрительно прищурился. — Я случайно подслушал ваш... разговор. Знаю, ты обиделся, что Тьелко так ушёл с выставки — но пап, он не виноват.

— Что? — Феанор нахмурился.

— Чего? — одними губами спросил Келегорм у него из-за спины.

— Это всё я, — Куруфин с сокрушённым видом сцепил ладони за спиной.

— Ты?

— Курво, — начал было Келегорм, но Куруфин наградил его быстрым гневным взглядом, и он послушно умолк.

— В чём ты виноват? — тихо спросил Феанор.

— Я... я попросил его купить мне спиртное.

— Что? — Феанор свёл брови к переносице. — Я и понятия не имел, что ты пьёшь, Курво, о чём ты...

— Я не пью, — быстро откликнулся Куруфин. — Не совсем. Просто... я так и не смог завести друзей в колледже, тем более что живу не в общежитии... и у меня на курсе есть пара ребят, с которыми я хотел бы общаться. Они на днях наконец позвали меня на вечеринку, и я хотел... хотел принести что-нибудь с собой. Не знаю, как оно обычно работает, но может, если бы они... приняли меня за своего... — он затих, вспыхнув.

Феанор вздохнул.

— Куруфинвэ...

— Знаю, это глупо, — сказал Куруфин, — и того не стоило — я же так и не пошёл на ту вечеринку. Видимо, в конце концов... мне стало страшно, — он потупился, и вид у него был такой слабый и беспомощный, что у Келегорма — пусть даже он знал, что это всё просто представление, как же иначе? — болезненно сжалось сердце.

— Прости, — прошептал Куруфин. — Прости, что втянул в это Тьелко и что не признался раньше. Мне было стыдно.

***

На лестничной площадке Маэдрос повернулся к Маглору, увлечённо строчившему в телефоне.

— Что слышно?

— Питьо ответил. Говорит, может придумать причину, по которой за ним с Тельво нужно срочно приехать. Он даже вызвался сделать вид, что потянул лодыжку, но я сказал, что можно обойтись без этого.

— Пусть скажет, что они зашли в какой-нибудь злополучный район, — вклинился Карантир, привалившийся к стене. — Район со старыми складами, например. Отец мигом примчится.

— О-о, отличная идея, — откликнулся Маглор, склонившись над телефоном.

— Может, необязательно посылать его в складской район, — начал было Маэдрос, но Карантир оборвал его на полуслове.

— Ты чего, Нельо, идёшь на попятную после того, как мы едва уговорили Курво взять на себя вину? У нас получилось отвлечь отца — теперь надо сбагрить его куда-нибудь побыстрее, пока не пришлось отвечать на новые вопросы.

Больших трудов стоило Маэдросу перебороть инстинкт старшего брата, но в конце концов он сдался.

— Ладно.

— Питьо звонит... сейчас, — встрял Маглор, не отводя взгляда от экрана телефона.

Все трое замерли, прислушиваясь. На другом конце коридора зазвонил телефон.

***

Феанор уже собрался было задать очередной вопрос, когда раздался звонок.

— Секунду... это Питьяфинвэ, нужно ответить, — пока он был занят телефонным разговором, Келегорм вопросительно глянул на Куруфина — тот еле заметно кивнул.

— Прости, тут плохо ловит. Что ты с... Ты где? Питьо! Сколько раз я велел... Твой брат тоже там? — Феанор резко выдохнул и схватил пиджак со спинки стула. — Я уже еду. Не подходите к рельсам, — в смятении чувств он отключился. — Простите, что так резко ухожу, но ваш братец... Ума не приложу, как так получилось, с этими двумя мороки больше, чем со всей вашей братией. Турко, послушай, мы с тобой ещё поговорим, но прости, что так на тебя накинулся. Твоё рвение сохранить в тайне секреты брата о многом говорит, хотя это поведение — и покупка алкоголя несовершеннолетнему — ну да ладно, обсудим это в другой раз. Куруфинвэ, с тобой мы тоже поговорим, — он коротко сжал плечо Келегорма и легко потрепал Куруфина по шее. — Молодец, что всё-таки признался, — он коротко улыбнулся, и, как это обычно бывало, улыбка преобразила его до неузнаваемости.

— Приглядывайте друг за другом, — и с этим привычным напутствием он ушёл.

— Мы пытаемся, — пробормотал Куруфин и закрыл за ним дверь.

***

Келегорм вымученно выдохнул и опёрся о письменный стол.

— Чёрт побери! Вот уж чего не ждал.

Куруфин скрестил руки на груди и уставился на него суровым взглядом.

— Почему ты так отвратительно лжёшь?

— Я не виноват, что честность у меня в крови, — Келегорм запрокинул голову и зловеще оскалился.

— Чушь. Ты и правду не говоришь, только орёшь, наезжаешь и обзываешься. Ну и какой в этом толк?

— Не его дело, чем я занимаюсь.

— Кого это волнует? Ты только распаляешь его подозрения, когда увиливаешь от ответа.

— Я ответил...

— «Иди нахуй» — это не ответ.

— Тогда почему ты вдруг на моей стороне? Почему не рассказал ему правду?

Куруфин скрипнул зубами.

— Я уже сказал, Т... Тьелко, что я желаю тебе счастья. Узнай он о ваших... отношениях, он тут же попытался бы их разорвать. Наверняка он добился бы, чтобы Оромэ уволили, а дальше — следствие, наши имена во всех газетах, и тебя в покое уже не оставят. Да, я знаю, что тебе наплевать на собственную репутацию — а как насчёт его? И отец точно не дал бы тебе видеться с этим... Оромэ, и я знаю, на какие идиотские поступки это может тебя сподвигнуть. Так что пока я на твоей стороне. Если уж на то пошло, я всегда на твоей стороне, веришь ты в это или нет.

Келегорм, невольно тронутый его словами, уже собрался было что-то ответить, но в этот миг кто-то забарабанил по двери его комнаты.

— Ах да, и кстати, — произнёс Куруфин, когда в комнату ровным строем зашли их братья. — Морьо догадался.

— Это правда? — сразу перешёл к делу Маэдрос. — У тебя интрижка с Оромэ?

— Вот дерьмо, — откликнулся Келегорм.

— Дерьмо, не то слово, — ответил Карантир. — Мы только что прикрыли твою задницу.

— Да, — вклинился Маглор. — Так что ты, по крайней мере, теперь можешь всё рассказать.

— Не переживай, — сказал Маэдрос, хотя на его лице было явно написано волнение. — Мы не выдадим твоего секрета.

Куруфин закатил глаза.

— Ты говоришь за нас всех, Нельо?

— Он хранил мои секреты, я сохраню его, — ответил Маэдрос, не сводя взгляда с Келегорма. — Вы решайте сами. Но я хочу задать пару вопросов.

— Ну конечно, — Келегорм вздохнул и положил подбородок на ладонь. — Если тебя интересуют пикантные подробности...

— Ни капли. Я хочу знать, когда и как это началось и кто ещё в курсе.

— Ну-у, первое — это долгая история. Но Ириссэ знает, как же иначе. И... — Келегорм задумался. — Ну, ещё его жена в курсе.

Маэдрос пришёл в ужас, а Карантир с Маглором подались вперёд, навострив уши.

— Его жена?

— У вас что, тройничок?

— Так он с тобой налево ходит, Тьелко?

— Так, — встрял Маэдрос. — Давай всё по порядку, с самого начала, м-м?

***

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс Куруфин, усевшись по-турецки на кровати. — Давайте ещё раз пробежимся по основным пунктам.

Келегорм, развалившийся на стуле за столом, в голос застонал.

— Твоего батю, Курво, это же не совещание, зачем...

— Во-первых, — продолжил Куруфин, не удостоив его вниманием. — Нельо хотел бы довести до твоего сведения свои опасения по поводу того, что тренер Альдарон злоупотребил своим положением в колледже и соблазнил тебя.

Маэдрос кивнул. Он так и остался сидеть на полу, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги и оперевшись о стену.

— Опять вы с вашим «положением», — громко встрял Келегорм. — До чёртиков надоело. Меня никто никогда насильно не соблазнял.

Куруфин закатил глаза, но продолжать не стал.

— Во-вторых, Макалаурэ разрывают — как ты сказал? — «сложные и противоречивые» чувства по поводу того, что Оромэ, оказывается, женат.

Маглор, примостившийся на подоконнике, тоже кивнул.

— Не смотри на меня так, — буркнул Келегорм. — Мурашки по коже.

— Как «так»?

— Как будто сидишь и думаешь «ах, какая замечательная тема для арии» или что-то такое. Серьёзно, Кано — только попробуй увековечить мои любовные дела в песне, и я...

— Арии? — Маглор вскинул брови. — И в мыслях такого не было. Расширенная опера — пожалуй, хотя это едва ли моё. Мне больше по душе эпичная поэма, но идеальный вариант — это... знаешь, пришёл мне в голову один очень талантливый драматург...

— Смерть, — громко произнёс Келегорм. — Смерть ждёт тебя в конце этого пути, Макалаурэ. Не вздумай.

— Понял, — поспешно ответил Маглор.

— А Морьо желает, конечно же, — продолжил Куруфин, уже немного заскучав, — заметить, что его одновременно забавляет и восхищает то, как успешно ты хранил этот секрет всё это время, и, цитирую: «твой парень просто нечеловечески громадный, как вы вообще стыкуетесь».

Келегорм пнул Карантира, который, позёвывая, разлёгся на ногах Маэдроса.

— Вырастешь — узнаешь. Но чёрт побери, оно того стоит.

— Предлагаю записать, что Тьелко противный, — заявил Карантир и уронил голову обратно на колени Маэдросу.

— Предложение принято, — ответил Куруфин и вздохнул, запустив руку в волосы. — Что я думаю по этому поводу, тебе уже известно, так что я не буду в очередной раз повторяться. Самое важное: мы теперь в курсе дела; ты в курсе, что мы в курсе; и вместе мы можем скрыть это от родителей. Потому что мы все намного умнее тебя.

Келегорм широко улыбнулся и простёр к нему руки.

— Ребят, мне от вас так тепло на душе.

— Ты знаешь моё мнение по поводу объятий, — возразил Куруфин, уворачиваясь. — Держи себя в руках.

— Йоу, только давайте устаканим один важный вопрос, — предложил Келегорм и заключил в объятия Маглора, чуть не стащив его с подоконника. — Не смейте больше следить за Оромэ и наезжать на него. Всё, хватит с вас.

— Я бы ничего такого не сделал, признайся ты сразу, — ответил Карантир, и Маглор, порядком растрёпанный, с усилием высвободился из хватки Келегорма. — Но само собой, чего уж там. Бедняге и так приходится терпеть тебя, освободим его от лишних страданий.

— Решено, — провозгласил Келегорм и многозначительно уставился на Куруфина. — Решено, Курво?

— Так уж и быть, я больше не буду прерывать ваших романтических вечеров в его доме, — безразлично откликнулся Куруфин. — Без необходимости, — добавил он еле слышно, а Келегорм похлопал его по спине, и Хуан радостно гавкнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод главы venwe (holy_milk).


	18. Всё так запутанно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маэдрос размышляет о будущем, не без помощи Фингона. А Маглор — заноза в заднице, но хотя бы не такая, как его братья.

Фингон проснулся среди ночи, и обнаружил, что Маэдроса рядом нет. Он перевернулся на другой бок, инстинктивно потянувшись к Маэдросу — и вместо того нащупал лишь пустую холодную постель. Тогда он в растерянности открыл глаза и сполз с кровати, слегка вздрогнув, когда босые ноги коснулись пола. Затем проскользнул через дверь и оглядел коридор: закрытые двери спален, открытая и пустая ванная. Он сгрёб штаны, натянул их и на цыпочках спустился вниз по лестнице.

Маэдрос был на кухне: стоял в темноте, облокотившись на кухонный стол, и невидящим взором глядел в пространство; рядом с ним стоял нетронутый стакан воды.

— Поздновато не спишь.

Маэдрос подпрыгнул и повернулся к нему.

— Финьо?..

— Всё в порядке? — Фингон вошёл в кухню, вопросительно глядя на Маэдроса.

— Да, — Маэдрос опустил глаза. — Просто не могу уснуть.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — Фингон встал рядом.

— Нет.

— Ты какой-то не такой в последнее время. Ну то есть… ты всегда замкнутый, но сейчас… — Фингон замялся. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет.

— Детка, это же я, — по Фингону было ясно, что он не поверил. — Ты можешь мне сказать всё как есть.

— Не волнуйся, — Маэдрос так на него и не смотрел.

— Я, конечно, не буду на тебя давить, — вздохнул Фингон, — но должен напомнить: ты меня бросил после того, как чудил так в последний раз, так что, думаю, ты поймёшь моё беспокойство…

— Фин, ничего такого, — Маэдрос выдавил улыбку, — обещаю.

— Ты прости, что я так мало дома бываю, — тихо добавил Фингон. — Я хочу тебя видеть куда больше, чем с полуночи до семи утра, уверяю, просто…

— Да нет, я всё понимаю.

Фингон вздохнул и облокотился о стойку рядом с Маэдросом. Так они и стояли в тишине и темноте, и потом Фингон снова заговорил:

— Но ведь это что-то большее, чем просто беспричинная бессонница и экзистенциальные страдания, правда?

Маэдрос не отвечал.

— Майтимо…

— Я не поступил, — слабым голосом отозвался Маэдрос.

— Что?

— В юридическую школу. Не поступил… ни в одну, — Маэдрос прикрыл глаза. — Семь отказов, Фин, что я родителям скажу?

Фингон сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул; ладонью инстинктивно нашёл ладонь Маэдроса и сжал её.

— Ох, Маэ…

Маэдрос дёрнулся.

— Только, пожалуйста, не надо никакого… сочувствия.

— Ладно, — тихо отозвался Фингон, легонько поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Маэдроса. — Когда ты узнал?

— В начале лета.

— Да ладно? — голос Фингона взлетел на непривычную высоту, и он быстро понизил тон, — то есть: серьёзно, что ли? И ты так долго скрывал это… от меня?..

Маэдрос стиснул зубы.

— Мой отец в этом вопросе ужасно подозрителен. Даже лёгкий намёк его навёл бы на мысль, чего это я молчу про… почему я ещё не…

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что он уже и так догадался? — тихо спросил Фингон.

— Ты думаешь? — у Маэдроса вытянулось лицо.

— Ну, полагаю, он наверняка уже об этом задумывался. Твой отец не дурак, — Фингон осторожно обнял Маэдроса за талию. — Маэ, ты подал заявление в десять юридических школ. Конкурс _безумный_. У тебя запасные варианты были? Пути к отступлению?

— Нет, — уныло ответил Маэдрос, — и почему это я должен…

— О, да ради… да ладно, кого вообще ебёт, что ты учился не в Йеле, Колумбии или типа того? Можно получить хорошее образование и в других школах!

— Названия в вопросе юршкол значат куда больше, чем в колледжах, — Маэдрос даже не пошевелился, когда Фингон коснулся его, — отец говорит…

— Да какая разница?! — Фингон даже не пытался скрыть раздражения. — Послушай, ты хочешь вообще изучать право или не хочешь?! Если хочешь, так расширь себе выбор вариантов, когда будешь заново подавать заявления — и плевать, что отец говорит!

— Заново подавать… — Маэдрос высвободился из-под руки Фингона и отвернулся. — Финдекано, чёрт побери, не хочу я опять проходить через всё это только ради того, чтобы _довольствоваться меньшим_!

Фингон пожевал губу и оценивающе посмотрел на тёмный силуэт Маэдроса.

— А ты вообще-то хочешь заниматься всем этим?

— Что?

— Ты подавал заявления в самые престижные школы страны, — скрестил на груди руки Фингон, — и без каких-либо запасных вариантов, потому что отказываешься довольствоваться меньшим — или потому что в глубине души как раз и хочешь провалиться?

— Ты на что намекаешь?! — развернулся к нему Маэдрос.

— Мне просто интересно, — Фингон невозмутимо смотрел на него, — всерьёз ли ты этого всего хочешь — или просто делаешь то, что — как ты предполагаешь! — от тебя хочет отец. И не в первый раз уже.

***

Когда Фингон потянул Маэдроса вверх по лестнице, за окном уже светало.

— Постарайся поспать, ладно?

— Угу, — пробормотал Маэдрос, позволяя вести себя обратно в спальню. — Братья мне такое устроят, когда всё узнают…

— Ну тогда ты плохо знаешь своих братьев! Они всегда тебя поддержат в трудную минуту.

— Да ты никогда в моих братьев так не верил!

— Ну да. Но должен же когда-то уже начать, а?

Маэдрос издал смешок, куда больше похожий на вздох, и рухнул на кровать.

— Не так всё плохо, как ты себя накручиваешь, — прошептал Фингон, вытягиваясь вдоль спины Маэдроса и прижимаясь к ней. — А твой отец может оказаться куда более понимающим, чем ты думаешь.

 _«Не как в других аспектах твоей жизни»_ , — подумал он, но вслух произносить не стал.

Маэдрос хмыкнул в несогласии, но всё же расслабился в объятиях Фингона.

— Прости, что из-за меня ты толком не поспишь.

— Да за меня не волнуйся, — Фингон зевнул и поцеловал Маэдроса в шею. — Готов смириться с регулярными ночными разговорами о твоём будущем, раз уж они идут в одном флаконе под названием «любить Майтимо». И, кстати, о флаконах…

— Нет! — Маэдрос откатился из пределов досягаемости. — Отказываюсь понимать твои намёки!

— Ну во-о-от… — в предрассветных сумерках ухмылка Фингона была хорошо различима. Небо уже стало серым, и были слышны голоса проснувшихся птиц. — Я что, даже не могу рассчитывать на компенсацию за кризисные разговоры с тобой?

— Ты заставил меня пересмотреть всё моё будущее! — пробормотал Маэдрос, засовывая руки под подушку и утыкаясь в неё лицом. — Даже не знаю, благодарен ли я…

— Кстати, о пересмотре будущего… — Фингон провёл пальцем по его спине. — Как насчёт того, чтобы переехать ко мне?

***

Уже перевалило за рассвет, и Келегорм с Куруфином нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу в коридоре, хмуро глядя в закрытую дверь ванной.

— Это просто уже абсурдно!

_— Хочу тебя… ты всё-ё-ё-ё, что есть у меня-я-я-я… не хочу потерять тебя… это так ваа-а-а-ажно… все радости мира сего не дадут мне ничего… когда тебя нет ря-ядом со мно-о-о-ой…_

— Ёб твою богу душу мать… — прошипел Келегорм, — уже сорок пять грёбаных минут! Он что, забыл, что у нас один душ на всех?

_— Но мне та-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ак… хорошо-о-о… разве ты не знаешь, ка-а-а-а-ак хорошо-о-о-о-о…_

— Господи боже, — Куруфин осел под дверью, накрыв лицо полотенцем. — Я просто! Хочу! Почистить! Зубы!

— Что сегодня в репертуаре? — на лестнице появился Карантир и ткнул пальцем в закрытую дверь.

— Энни Леннокс, — ответили Келегорм и Куруфин в один голос.

— Надо сказать, припев у него выходит отлично, — справедливости ради добавил Келегорм.

— Как бы там ни было, — Куруфин встал и собрался спускаться вниз, — я больше терпеть это не намерен. Готовьтесь: я пошёл отключать горячую воду!

Карантир и Келегорм встали в дверном проеме спальни Келегорма, выжидая. И вот они услышали, как внизу Куруфин хлопнул дверью в подвале и принялся там чем-то шебуршать.

_— Боже, я так грущу… каждый раз думая о тебе!.. весь пыл моего желания дымится, как сумасшедший костёр…_

— Да хватит уже, — пробормотал Карантир, зажав уши, — _прикончим его_!

— Курво уже на полпути!

— Ну что, готовы? — Куруфин вновь появился на лестнице, с довольным видом. — Всё произойдёт с минуты на минуту…

— Постой! — Келегорм вытащил телефон и поставил на запись. — Это будет круто.

 _— Хочешь ли ты меня — или же нет? Холодно ли тебе, детка, или…_ А-А-А-А!!! — раздался визг, а затем грохот.

— Похоже, это занавеска, — Куруфин поморщился, но глаза его триумфально сверкали.

— Надеюсь, он не сломал себе копчик… — Карантир наклонился вперёд. — Судя по звуку, приземление было тяжёлым…

Они услышали ещё один вопль — и несколько виртуозно скомпилированных ругательств.

— Знаешь, ему всерьёз стоит поблагодарить тебя, — задумчиво произнёс Келегорм, запись пока не отключая. — Никогда не слышал, чтоб он брал такие высокие ноты…

Дверь рывком распахнулась, и в проёме нарисовался Маглор, мокрый и замотанный в полотенце, с дикими глазами.

— ЧТО ЗА… — его взгляду предстали трое братьев, невинно хлопающие ресницами. Келегорм закусил губу, стараясь не рассмеяться, Карантир всё же захихикал, а Куруфин скрестил на груди руки и прислонился к стене, ухмыляясь.

— О, Макалаурэ, привет! — Келегорм опустил телефон чуть ниже, — ты уже всё? Ну то есть, конечно, можешь особо не торопиться, но вот Курво надо бы зубы почистить…

***

— Не могу поверить, что ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас, когда мы почти всю ночь не спали, — тихо прошептал Маэдрос Фингону на ухо.

— … прости… — Фингон зевнул и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Честно, Финьо, твой выбор времени…

— Сказал же, мне жаль, — Фингон переплёл ноги с ногами Маэдроса, — повторяю: поговорим утром.

— Уже утро!

— Ну и отлично. Так что думаешь?

Маэдрос вздохнул.

— Не знаю… Я в этом доме прожил почти десять лет. Так я не теряю связи с братьями…

— Да ты никогда с ними связи не потеряешь, — отозвался Фингон. — Да ты на луне будешь жить — и всё равно этой связи не потеряешь. Тьелко, скорее всего, будет орать достаточно громко, что вам даже средства связи не понадобятся… Ну серьёзно, Маэ, ты что, думаешь, что будешь тут жить вечно? Тебе скоро _тридцать_!

— Не напоминай, — застонал Маэдрос, — но кто-то же должен за ними приглядывать!

— Дорогой мой, — ласково улыбнулся ему Фингон, — да даже Курво уже совершеннолетний! Они вообще-то взрослые и самостоятельные. И они должны научиться обходиться без тебя.

— Но я чувствую… ну не знаю. Может, я хочу жить с братьями.

— Ну… хорошо, — аккуратно проговорил Фингон. — А насчёт меня тогда как? — Он взял Маэдроса за руку и переплёл их пальцы. — Мы с тобой вместе семь лет. Не знаю, как ты, а я как-то вот думаю, что это всё более-менее надолго… — Он наклонился вперёд и легонько поцеловал Маэдроса. — Я хочу прожить с тобой всю жизнь…

— Ты уверен? — Маэдрос обнял Фингона за талию и притянул к себе.

— _Да_ , — Фингон закатил глаза.

— И я хочу… — Маэдрос уткнулся лицом Фингону в плечо.

Фингон улыбнулся и вплёл пальцы в его волосы.

— Послушай, у меня есть квартира, в которой нет никаких соседей, зато есть кровать кингсайз. А я почти ею не пользуюсь! Я здесь почти каждую ночь, и, как бы я ни любил тут ночевать… — он сделал многозначительную паузу, в которую как раз вкрались отголоски какофонии из коридора, — я как-то уже перерос жизнь в общагах, понимаешь? Не говоря уже о том, что твой отец разберёт этот дом по кирпичику, если я въеду сюда.

— А думаешь, если я перееду к тебе, он этого не сделает?

— Ну, рано или поздно ему придётся смириться, — невозмутимо ответил Фингон. — По крайней мере, это произойдёт не в его собственном доме. Ну правда, Майтимо, ну что если мы съедемся? Я хочу, чтобы мы жили в доме, который принадлежит нам, а не ему!

— А если ты захочешь повторно поступать на юридическую учёбу, — продолжил он, так как Маэдрос не отвечал, — тебе всё равно придётся уехать. Ну, а если соберёшься заняться чем-то новым, неплохо же иметь для этого своё собственное пространство, а?

Маэдрос всё молчал, пряча лицо на шее у Фингона, и Фингон играл с его волосами и ждал.

— Ну, а если я скажу «да», — наконец проговорил Маэдрос, — то как… — тут его перебил грохот из ванной, следом за которым раздался восхищённый вопль Келегорма:

— Беги, Курво, беги!

— Пять баксов на Макалаурэ! — это уже был Карантир.

— Ну не с его короткими ножками…

— Оу, Кано, да ты уронил полотенце…

Маэдрос с Фингоном замерли, прислушиваясь к звуками из коридора: то ли кто-то бежал, то ли падал по лестнице, ну, а Карантир и Келегорм громко ржали.

Маэдрос поднял голову и взглянул Фингону в глаза:

— Как скоро можно к тебе переехать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод главы rio-abajo-rio
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Маглор поёт в душе песню Annie Lennox «Wonderful».  
> 2) А в юридическую школу в США поступить и вправду очень непросто: http://ru.wikihow.com/поступить-в-юридическую-школу-США


	19. Избегаем выходить на свет

Поразительно, подумала Аредель, как всё может в один миг пойти наперекосяк. Всего минуту назад они смеялись и подшучивали друг над другом, пекли печенье (потому что выпечка была любимым занятием Эленвэ накануне долгой ночи за домашним заданием) и слушали музыку на полной громкости — к раздражению соседей снизу, уже принявшихся стучать по потолку ручкой швабры. А затем одна невинная фраза, обронённая Эленвэ — и всё покатилось под откос.

И пусть даже Аредель знала, что это случилось по её вине, легче от этого не становилось.

— Почему ты кричишь? — Эленвэ сложила руки на груди и пригвоздила её к месту взглядом, полным боли и обиды. — В чём опять проблема, Ириссэ?

— Я… я… — Аредель вцепилась руками в волосы. — Я не знаю.

— Серьёзно, что в этом такого? — спросила Эленвэ, усилием воли придавая голосу спокойствие. — Я уеду в Нью-Йорк на выходные работать над учебным проектом и уже в воскресенье вечером буду дома. Я не сказала раньше, потому что забыла и потому что это мелочь. Что на тебя нашло?

— Ненавижу Нью-Йорк, — прошептала Аредель и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Серьёзно? В этом всё дело? Ириссэ, ты же прожила там целый семестр, с чего ты вдруг…

— Просто ненавижу.

— Но ты жила там.

— Да, — ответила Аредель, не поднимая головы. Её плечо инстинктивно дёрнулось от боли и по телу пробежала дрожь. — Да, жила...

***

_— Ириссэ! — Келегорм набросился на неё с объятиями, чуть не стащив с барного стула. — Чёрт тебя дери, сто лет не виделись! Говорят, ты весь этот семестр была в Нью-Йорке — ну разве не чушь собачья?_

_— Да, — произнесла Аредель, с трудом подавив желание поморщиться, когда он схватил её за плечо._

_— Они что, запустили программу обмена с Манхэттэном? Разве ты не собиралась учиться за границей, а не в…_

_— Это не по учёбе, — ответила Аредель ровным тоном, не терпящим дальнейших расспросов._

_Но Келегорм не обратил на это внимания._

_— Так чем ты занималась?_

_— Слушай, я пришла выпить. Как насчёт тебя?_

_— Само собой, — согласился он, подозрительно на неё покосившись, и махнул бармену: — Два шота, пожалуйста._

_— Удвойте, — добавила Аредель, и Келегорм засмеялся, качая головой._

__

***

Несколько часов и несколько шотов спустя они на заплетающихся ногах вышли на улицу.

— Фух, — начал Келегорм, — и я забыл, какая ты стойкая. Надо как-нибудь вызвать Макалаурэ на спор, ты его уделаешь.

— Как хочешь, — безразлично ответила Аредель.

Плечом к плечу они зашагали по улице и в какой-то неуловимый момент их пальцы сплелись. На миг Аредель сжала его ладонь, но в следующее мгновение отпихнула её, словно обжегшись.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

«Слишком нежно», — подумала Аредель и пихнула Келегорма спиной к фонарному столбу, яростно впиваясь в его губы своими и запуская пальцы в его кудри.

— Мхм! — промычал Келегорм, когда та чуть не выбила у него весь воздух из легких. — Черт побери, подружка! — охнул он, вновь обретя дар речи. — Ты время зря не теряешь, а?

— Твой дом ведь недалеко? — выдохнула Аредель. — Отведи меня туда.

— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Келегорм, облизнув губы. — Боже.

***

Они сумели проскользнуть в дом, не столкнувшись с Маглором и Маэдросом, которые смотрели фильм внизу и, судя по их голосам, обсуждали происходящее на экране.

Едва дверь в комнату Келегорма закрылась за их спинами, Аредель скинула свою сумку на пол и тут же начала стягивать с себя джинсы. Она разделась до белья, но не сняла футболки; Келегорм в это время, торопясь что есть сил, пытался сбросить собственную одежду.

— Шевелись живее, — скомандовала она, толкнув его на кровать. — Ты мне нужен прямо сейчас!

— Полегче, — откликнулся он, хотя его глаза уже возбужденно горели. — Ты ж меня знаешь, я могу растянуть…

— Я не хочу, чтоб ты тянул! — она оседлала его бедра и стащила с него боксеры.

— О блять.

— Да, — пробормотала Аредель и, подавшись вперед, яростно его поцеловала, одной рукой оттягивая трусы в сторону.

— Значит, никаких прелюдий в этот раз?

— Что в словах «прямо сейчас» тебе не понятно?

— Понял. Эй, я же не жалуюсь. Погодь, погодь секунду — презерватив, — Келегорм потянулся к тумбочке, и Аредели стоило больших трудов не рыкнуть на него от нетерпения. Она выхватила презерватив у него из рук и занялась им, а он окинул ее восхищенным взглядом. Келегорм схватил ее за талию руками, скользя выше — под футболку. — Боже, ты потрясающая! Ты прекрасна! Слушай, почему бы тебе не избавиться от лишнего… — но она не дала стащить с себя футболку, сжав его талию бедрами.

— Оставь!

— Я…

— Оставь! — она наклонилась и укусила его за губу, качнув бедрами, и что бы он ни собирался ответить — это сменилось стоном.

— Ириссэ, — прошептал он, — боже мой, ты такая горячая, ты офигенная, я хочу…

— Много болтаешь.

— Да, мне уже говорили, — Келегорм ухмыльнулся — он оставался все таким же неугомонным — и запустил пальцы под край ее трусов. Она прикрыла глаза и оперлась руками по сторонам от от его головы, опускаясь на его член. И задержала дыхание, а он застонал, сжимая ее бедра руками. Они двигались легко и слаженно, но уже совсем скоро она начала скрипеть зубами от раздражения... Слишком медленно, слишком мало, слишком нежно… Она выпрямилась и наклонилась назад, пытаясь сменить угол на более ощутимый, и Келегорм провел руками по ее бедрам, приподнимая край футболки. От прикосновения ткани к коже она вздрогнула, и он распахнул глаза от шока.

— Боже мой.

Она схватила его ладони и отпихнула в сторону.

— Сказала же: оставь…

Но Келегорм уже сел и, нахмурившись, осторожно поднял ее футболку.

— Тьелко, прекрати.

Келегорм застыл, но было уже слишком поздно — его глазам предстал огромный, налитый кровью синяк на ее ребрах. Он выругался:

— Твою мать, Ириссэ, что стряслось?!

— Ничего, — выплюнула она, грубо оттолкнув его руки от себя и прижав их к кровати, на что её плечо сразу откликнулось протестом. Келегорм так и не двигался, в ужасе уставившись на неё.

— Ириссэ, это отпечаток руки!

— Да нахуй всё, я валю! — она соскользнула с него и попыталась встать с кровати, но ноги так тряслись, что пришлось опять плюхнуться назад. — Чё-ёрт!

Келегорм тихо сел рядом с ней, свесив с кровати ноги.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего!!! — огрызнулась она и закашлялась, пытаясь подавить желчь, поднимающуюся горечью по горлу.

Он к ней не прикасался, но так и продолжал смотреть с ужасом.

— Ириссэ… с кем ты была в Нью-Йорке?

— Со своим парнем… — она закрыла глаза: нахлынуло головокружение.

***

Эленвэ казалась скорее растерянной, чем сердитой, и Аредель осознала, что молчит уже пару минут.

_Скажи же ей._

— Не… не обращай на меня внимания, — пробормотала она. — Я психанула.

_Скажи ей правду! Так поступают нормальные люди!_

— Ириссэ…

— Прости, я вела себя как сука… просто забудь, ладно?

_Так поступают люди, которые любят друг друга._

_Так поступают люди… которые любят друг друга._

_Это нормально._

***

_— Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? — спросил бы он. — Почему ты с ума меня сводишь? Почему ты заставлять меня так сильно тебя любить?_

_— Любовь — это боль, — прошептал бы он, если бы она попыталась в постели от него отвернуться. — Если не больно, то не считается…_

_— Вот что значить любить кого-то, — сказал бы он ей и задёрнул бы шторы. — Только мы двое… ты и я… против всего мира._

_Она уже забыла, как выглядит дневной свет: занавески были задёрнуты всегда._

_Плечо он ей вывихнул, когда узнал об аборте._

_После этого она сбежала._

***

_Говорить правду тому, кого любишь, — так делают нормальные люди…_

_Но ты ненормальная._

— Позвони тогда, когда вернёшься, — сказала она и ушла, оставив Эленвэ, растерянную и встревоженную, одну на диване.

Ноги сами собой вели её по тротуару, она ничего не замечала вокруг. Она считала шаги — потому что так удавалось не разрыдаться. Она считала вдохи и выдохи — это помогало не сорваться и не ударить кого-то, кто оказывался слишком близко, задевая её. Она посмотрела на оживлённую проезжую часть, в час пик запруженную автомобилями, и подумала: не броситься ли туда?.. Если бы удалось добежать до противоположной стороны улицы и не попасть под машину, это бы значило… что-то значило. А если бы нет…

Зазвонил телефон.

_Эленвэ, Эленвэ, пусть только это будет Эленвэ…_

Утерев ладонью глаза, Аредель вытащила мобильный. Не Эленвэ; но она всё равно ответила — стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы голос звучал, как обычно, подавляя всё своё отчаяние.

— Финдекано, привет! Что такое? — во внезапном изнеможении она села на лавочку. — Ага… о, да? О чёрт, так ты наконец попросил его! — Она потянула себя за волосы, ощущая, как растёт в горле комок. — Как здорово… Думаешь, он правда переедет? Нет, я правда за тебя рада! — С кончика носа закапали слёзы, она смахнула их, всё ещё пытаясь говорить ровно. — Что? Да не, наверно, связь плохая просто. Я… — голос её надломился, она наклонилась к коленям, продолжая прижимать телефон к уху. — Финьо… ты дома? Можно… можно, я приеду?

***

Она шагнула в двери маленькой, яркой освещённой квартирки Фингона — и на кухонной стойке уже стояла чашка с горячим травяным чаем, а рядом сидел и сам Фингон.

— По твоему голосу я всё понял, — сказал он, сразу как только она вошла, — и она взглянула на него с немой благодарностью. — Просто скажи, что тебе нужно. Утешение, чай, поговорить?

— Было бы здорово пообниматься… — слабым голосом проговорила она, на миг ощутив себя маленькой девочкой, которую Фингон утешает после падения, пусть даже секундой назад сам её и дразнил. Она всегда могла рассчитывать на него, когда ей было больно…

И когда он сомкнул вокруг неё объятия, она наконец разрыдалась.

***

С того света в тот год её вытащили трое.

Келегорм был той твёрдой скалой, на которую можно было швырнуть себя; он давал выход её ярости, которая прогорала прямо на физическом уровне. Они могли устроить двенадцатимильную пробежку под дождём, вернуться, промокнув до нитки, по уши в грязи. Он показывал ей приёмы рэгби, разученные с командой, и она отрабатывала их с ним до полного изнеможения. Или он брал её с собой на бокс и учил там приёмам. У неё выходило так здорово, что понаблюдать за её тренировкой иной раз собиралась толпа.

А когда ей было нужно, Келегорм дарил такое незатейливое и знакомое наслаждение — и не задавал вопросов.

Фингон был каменной стеной за спиной, утешением, безопасной берлогой. Он был её домом и уверенностью: что бы ни случилось, её кто-то любит. В самые плохие дни он приходил к ней с едой из кафе и фильмами их детства — и заставлял её хохотать на безумными историями и ужасными шутками… и проверял, что она пьёт хоть что-то, помимо бутылок, спрятанных под кроватью. А в плохие ночи он спал у неё на диване, и, когда она кралась в гостиную удостовериться, что он всё ещё тут, знакомые звуки его ровного дыхания дарили невыразимое умиротворение. Фингон был старшим братом — всегда, когда ей было нужно.

И Галадриэль помогла ей выжить.

Галадриэль выслушала всё: всю эту сумятицу, весь ужас и унижение — и ни разу не вздрогнула, и бровью не повела. Казалось, в свои восемнадцать она старше и мудрее, чем Аредель хоть когда-нибудь будет; она спокойно приняла её страхи и задала те вопросы, которые не задавал никто. Галадриэль работала в Женском кризисном центре кампуса, а ещё — добровольцем на горячей линии по домашнему насилию, и она помогла ей сменить номер телефона, а позже — и получить судебный запрет. Галадриэль отвечала на её звонки посреди ночи… и в восприятии Аредель тот момент, когда паническая атака отступает и возвращается ощущение реальности, навсегда был теперь связан с тихим, успокаивающим голосом Галадриэль.

Благодаря им троим она выжила. Но именно Галадриэль была для неё спасательным кругом.

***

— Мы можем просто поговорить о чём-то другом? — спросила Аредель, кутаясь в толстый шерстяной плед на диване у Фингона, с кружкой чая в ладонях. — О какой-нибудь ерунде… о смешном. О хорошем! О чём угодно! О! Расскажи про себя и Майтимо. Так он и вправду сказал «да»?

— А то! — Фингон уселся рядом с ней и свободно поведал о разговоре, который у них состоялся, о том, что они думают о возможной реакции Феанора, о том, как скоро всё произойдёт, «при условии, что Майтимо не распсихуется — что, посмотрим правде в глаза, почти гарантированно». О том, нужно ли им местечко побольше и что скажут братья Маэдроса… и всё это время — ей было видно — он уголком глаза за ней наблюдал, лишь часть внимания отдавая непринуждённой болтовне.

— Ох, а Макалаурэ тут попал по скорой в больницу — лодыжку вывихнул, я тебе говорил? Даже на видео записали, но потом Макалаурэ разбил телефон Тьелко… — он не договорил, так как его собственный сотовый тренькнул. — Погоди-ка! — Он взглянул на смс. — Это Турно, хочет знать, видел ли я тебя, и всё ли с тобой в порядке.

— Почему?

— Эленвэ ему звонила.

Аредель охватила паника.

— Она ему звонила?! Почему ему?! Они всё ещё общаются?! Что это зна…

— Тихо, тихо, — мягко проговорил Фингон. — Она ему позвонила, потому что о тебе, Ирет, беспокоится! Должно быть, что-то случилось такое, что она хочет знать, что ты в порядке! Слушай, это твои дела и твои отношения — а значит и звонок твой — дело лично твоё. Но я считаю, ей хотелось бы знать…

— Нет, не стоило! — резко возразила Аредель. — Кому вообще хотелось бы такое знать?! Нет, Финьо, даже не смей, я не готова, ясно тебе? Но. можешь меня подбросить кое-куда?

— Да, — Фингон тут же прекратил давить на неё. — К Эленвэ?

— Нет. К Артанис.


	20. То что год посылал: из сентябрьских рук отпускал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Феанору и Маэдросу давно пора поговорить.

Кофейня «Куйвиэнен» по воскресеньям всегда была переполнена студентами: они одолевали свою домашку, дозаправляясь третьей-четвёртой порцией кофе, которая дожидалась своего часа на груде учебников. Маглор, в бандане, с волосами, забранными в хвост, очень старательно — даже уголком глаза! — якобы не смотрел на отца с братом, сидевших за столиком неподалёку. Маэдрос возносил про себя благодарственные молитвы шуму посетителей и шипению кофе-машины: по крайней мере, Маглору не удавалось подслушивать по-нормальному. Хотя, пришлось признать ему, наличие поблизости брата — молчаливого союзника — морально поддерживало.

Он поджал ноги, попытавшись их как-то пристроить под низеньким кофейным столиком, и помешал палочкой кофе, пытаясь подавить неуместное чувство, что он на каком-то невероятно неловком первом свидании.

— Нэльо, — тихо произнёс Феанор, — будь добр, посмотри на меня.

Маэдрос заставил себя поднять взгляд, но посмотреть в глаза отцу не мог.

Феанор вздохнул, побарабанив длинными пальцами по своей кружке.

— Тебе пора подстричься. Я твое лицо вообще не могу разглядеть: волосы так падают, что глаза тебе закрывают.

Маэдрос стиснул зубы. Просто поразительно, как отец мог одной парой фраз, как по волшебству, превратить его в ёрзающего подростка. Он распрямил спину и решительно посмотрел отцу в глаза. Сидя так прямо, он был почти на полголовы отца выше. «Кроме того, — яростно напомнил себе Маэдрос, — ты взрослый человек, да ты просто перерос уже возраст, когда боятся отцов! Да что он может с тобой сделать?»

— Похоже, нам с тобой нужно обсудить пару моментов, — продолжил Феанор, и палочка в руках Маэдроса сломалась пополам. — Нэльяфинвэ, что с твоими заявлениями в юридические школы?

Маэдрос открыл было рот, приготовившись защищаться — но проглотил заготовленные слова, увидев, что в глазах Феанора светится неподдельная тревога.

— Я не поступил, — сказал он, так прямо и открыто, что и сам удивился: ни слова из того долгого предисловия, что планировал, он не произнёс. — Никуда.

И опять опустил глаза, всё равно поддавшись стыду. «Не хочу разочаровывать тебя… в который раз.»

— Нэльо… — Феанор потянулся через стол и мягко коснулся его руки. — Так я и предполагал.

— Правда?..

— Столько месяцев прошло — а от тебя ни слова, — Феанор печально улыбнулся, — я и понял, что случилось что-то подобное.

— Да не тревожься ты так! — он усмехнулся, увидев выражение лица Маэдроса. — Стыдиться тут нечего! Сынок, послушай: битва не проиграна, пока мы не сдались! Я могу кое-кому позвонить, ну и, возможно, нам придётся немного умерить наши амбиции… Есть и другие хорошие школы с хорошим рейтингом, а твои баллы более чем положительные, и…

— Папа…

— …и теперь, попробовав, ты уже лучше себе представляешь, чего ожидать. Думаю, некоторые интервью…

— _Папа._

— Что? — Феанор нахмурился.

— Я не хочу поступать заново.

— Нэльо, я могу помочь тебе…

— Знаю и очень это ценю, — тихо проговорил Маэдрос. — Но… я не хочу в юридическую школу. Я на самом деле, не хотел с самого начала. Просто чувствовал, что должен сделать _что-то в этом роде_ , и, казалось, ты так доволен, и я… просто… притворился, что тоже хочу.

— Что ты такое говоришь?!

— То, что сказал. Я не поступил в юридическую школу, и я этому рад. Это не то, чем я хочу заниматься по жизни.

— Итак, ты просто сдаёшься? — Феанор побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Странно, я думал, что воспитал тебя лучше. Сколько ещё ты собираешься откладывать взрослую жизнь на потом? Ради всего святого, Нэльяфинвэ, твой восемнадцатилетний брат лучше разобрался в своей жизни чем ты!

Маэдрос старательно сдерживался, чтоб не сжимать кулаки.

— Что ж, значит, Курво очень повезло, — ровным голосом ответил он, — хотя я с тобой согласен. Мне нужно прекратить откладывать взрослую жизнь на потом. Собственно, я уже прекращаю.

— Ты о чём? — на лице Феанора отразилось замешательство.

Маэдрос сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я решил переехать и жить отдельно.

Глаза Феанора сверкнули, и Маэдрос твёрдо продолжил:

— Пришло время мне, наконец, жить отдельно и сосредоточиться на том, что важно мне самому. Я так долго был заложником, — он беспомощно взмахнул рукой, — самого себя, пытаясь посвящать себя братьям и делать то, что от меня хотел ты, и после всего, что произошло после пожара…

— Нэльо, — предупреждающе перебил его Феанор, но Маэдрос продолжал:

— …что я успел позабыть о том, что нужно _мне самому_.

— И семья в этот перечень не входит? — тон Феанора приобрёл опасные нотки, и Маэдрос вздрогнул.

— Конечно, входит и всегда будет, просто… — голос Маэдроса прервался, — просто мне нужно и кое-что другое…

— Например, отдельное жильё, всё понятно. Уже что-то нашёл?

— Да, — Маэдрос сглотнул. — Я переезжаю к Финдекано.

Последовало продолжительное молчание. Всеми силами избегая смотреть на отца, Маэдрос бросил отчаянный взгляд на прилавок — оттуда за ним наблюдал Маглор, с лицом вытянувшимся и тревожным, — и тут же отвернулся, лишь заметил, что Маэдрос на него смотрит.

— Итак, — тихо подытожил Феанор, — выходит, когда ты заявляешь, что избрал собственный жизненный путь, по факту, это означает, что ты выбираешь следовать чьему-то чужому. Сомнительная какая-то _независимость_ , а, Нэльяфинвэ? Связываться с этим…

— У него имя есть! — резко выпалил Маэдрос, моментально разозлившись. — Мы вместе семь лет, отец, и ты хотя бы можешь притвориться, что воспринимаешь его как человека! Финдекано! Мужчина, которого я люблю!

— Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, — стиснув зубы, отозвался Феанор. — Твой _кузен_!

— Похоже, ты видишь в нём родственника, только когда тебе выгодно! — огрызнулся Маэдрос. — Только когда ищешь причины развести нас! А в других случаях он просто «этот сын Нолофинвэ» — того самого Нолофинвэ, который ведь тебе не брат — как ты _совершенно ясно_ дал понять всем и каждому!

— Следи за своим тоном! — обрубил Феанор. — Сын моего… _сводного_ брата остаётся твоим кузеном, и вряд ли общественность на ура воспримет вашу интрижку!

— А какое дело общественности до этого?! — в гневе вопросил Маэдрос. — Я не пресс-релизы публикую, я переезжаю к партнёру, с которым вместе семь лет! Вообще-то, скорее удивительно, что я не сделал этого раньше! А что касается общественного мнения — да господи боже, с каких это пор оно тебя беспокоит?! Дюжина рабочих погибла — а ты и глазом не моргнул! Но сплетни о нарушении приличий кузенами — даже не по крови, а просто по браку! — это, конечно, для тебя запредельно!

— Хватит! — прошипел Феанор и вскочил. — Да как ты смеешь приплетать сюда…

— Твои дела? Наши дела? — Маэдрос тоже встал, возвышаясь над отцом. — То, что случилось на Альквалондэ, изменило и мою жизнь не меньше твоей! И если ты ищешь причин тому, почему я так долго ищу свой путь — так для начала об Альквалондэ подумай!

***

Фингон только-только закончил говорить с Аредель, как опять раздался телефонный звонок. Он как раз выруливал с парковки и вынужден был зажать мобильный между плечом и ухом:

— Да?

— Это я.

— Майтимо… — Фингон непроизвольно стиснул руль крепче, — как всё прошло?!

— Ну… — голос Майтимо раздавался будто откуда-то издалека. — Скажем так… хорошо, что я не был у отца на содержании, потому что сегодня он бы точно меня этого содержания лишил…

— Ох, бли-ин…

— Угу. Можем встретиться у тебя?

— У нас, — тут же поправил его Фингон. — И да. Увидимся у нас.

***

«Тихие завтраки по выходным — это что-то новенькое, — подумал Маэдрос, наливая себе чашечку кофе, — но то, к чему определённо хочется привыкнуть." Особенно к той части, в которой на кухню забредает полуобнажённый Фингон, целует его в щёку, крадёт его кофе и удаляется обратно.

Маэдрос улыбнулся, взял вторую кружку и наполнил её кофе. Да, он совершенно определённо мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

— Кинь мне бублик, пожалуйста! — крикнул Фингон из гостиной.

— Поджаренный?

— Не-е. Лучше тот, с корицей и изюмом.

Маэдрос наклонился над кухонной стойкой, отделяющей крохотную кухоньку от гостиной, и перебросил Фингону бублик.

— Нежареный? Ты просто дикарь!

— А я люблю сырые! — заявил Фингон и вонзил в бублик зубы. — К тому же, я нетерпеливый!

— Даже и не напоминай, — Маэдрос повернулся на дзиньканье тостера и выложил на блюдце тост. — С маслом, мягким сыром или с чем?

— Мнэ-э-э…

— Заковыристый ответ… — промурлыкал Маэдрос, на что Фингон скорчил ему рожу.

— Лучше поторопись и сюда иди — у меня на тебя планы!

— Надеюсь, что «планы» эти бубликов не касаются… — поддразнил его Маэдрос, — потому что если это намёк…

— Намёк бубликом? А я и не подумал! А чтобы ты с… ну то есть, ты бы его надел на… не-не-не, даже думать не хочу об этом! Но насладиться тобой до того, как займёмся всей этой нудятиной, хочу!

— Ты о моём переезде?

— Да-а-а, — простонал Фингон. — Уверен, что не можешь просто пользоваться моими вещами?

— Твоя одежда мне не подойдёт точно!

— А я думаю, что топики на тебе будут смотреться очень сексуально! А хотя, конечно, со штанами будет забавно. Панталоны получатся какие-то! А вообще, сейчас я подумал, точно же, кое-что из той спальни нам прямо нужно! Смазка наша, презервативы, например!

— Меня радуют твои приоритеты! — опять поддразнил Маэдрос, закончив намазывать себе тост и отложив нож на тарелку. — Беспокоишься о воистину незаменимом!

— Ну кто-то же должен! Эй, твой телефон, что ли?

Маэдрос ругнулся себе под нос, пытаясь вытащить сотовый и не уронить при этом тарелку.

— Это… ой. Это же домашний родителей!

— Слушаю… — ответил он на звонок с некоторым трепетом.

— Нэльо! — это был Амрод. — Нэльо, привет, слушай! Слушай!

— Что там? — Маэдрос нахмурился, пытаясь балансировать с телефоном, кофе и тарелкой в руках. — Ты в порядке? Чего звонишь?

— Надо! Слушай! Мама рвёт и мечет!

Маэдрос, сдавшись, отставил кофе и тарелку на стойку и прижал телефон к уху, всё ещё в недоумении.

— Что? Что? — одними губами произнёс Фингон.

Маэдрос покачал головой и прислушался. Похоже было, что Амрод включил телефон на громкую связь, и на заднем плане был слышен какой-то разговор. Слышно было плохо, с помехами, но вот один голос раздавался очень даже ясно:

— …и вот ещё что, Феанаро, если ты так глубоко засунул свою голову в задницу, что даже не видишь…

Вмешался другой голос, более тихий, и Маэдрос не смог разобрать слов.

— Не смей меня перебивать! Если ты не в состоянии понять, что вообще-то ты счастлив должен быть — нет, даже в восторге! — что наш сын встретил кого-то, с кем он счастлив, и принимает решения, опираясь на собственные желания, а не на призрачное чувство долга — то ты гораздо больший идиот, чем я подозревала!

— Нерданель… это не вопрос счастья…

— Да конечно, именно вопрос счастья, дубина! Только это и важно! А ты! Ты, недальновидный идиот, со своей смехотворной мелочностью и самонадеянностью, собираешься встать у них на пути! Да как ты смеешь вообще!

— Нерданель, пожалуйста, говори тише…

— ДА ТЫ ИНАЧЕ, КАЖЕТСЯ, ПРОСТО НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ!!!

— Ты слышал? — к трубке вернулся смеющийся Амрод. — Слышал? Никогда не видел, чтобы мама так бесилась…

— Да что именно…

— Да не знаю, что такое, но вроде папа маме сказал о вашем с ним разговоре. И блин она реально взбесилась и сказала ему, что он как отец даже хуже, чем _его собственный_ …

— Господи боже… — простонал Маэдрос и уткнулся лицом себе в предплечье.

— А ещё… О, стой, опять слышно! — Амрод, похоже, опять переключил телефон, потому что голос Нерданель зазвучал очень внятно.

— И как только закончишь дуться — ты пойдёшь к нему и скажешь, что испытываешь только лишь гордость за них и желание поддержать!!! И, Феанаро, ты пойдёшь и _извинишься_ перед этим чудесным мальчиком за то, какой задницей ты был с ним все эти годы!!! Нет, я не о Майтимо говорю, а о Финдекано! О том, кого твой сын любит уже полдюжины и даже больше лет — и чьё имя ты даже оказываешься говорить вслух, ты, инфантильный, самодовольный…

— _Нерданель…_

— Ну всё, Нэльо, мне пора, — чавкая, заявил Амрод. — По ходу, меня засекли. Но занятно было, скажи?

И он повесил трубку, а Маэдрос застыл, пялясь на свой мобильный.

— Выглядишь, как пыльным мешком по голове стукнутый, — заметил Фингон; он с любопытством наблюдал за происходящим с дивана, на котором разлёгся, дожёвывая бублик. — Что там?

— Не думаю, что хоть когда смогу понять Амбарусса, — тихо произнёс Маэдрос, положив телефон на стойку. — Когда я был подростком, скандалы между родителями меня ужасно пугали…

— А твои родители скандалят? — Фингон рывком сел, посерьёзнев. — Всё нормально?

— Не знаю… Мать сорвалась на отца за то, как он ко мне относится… и к тебе…

— Ни хрена себе! — Фингон аж присвистнул. — И что, думаешь….

Телефон Маэдроса завибрировал, и тот быстро его взял в руки. Пришла смс от Амрода:

_скажи свой новый адрес это маме_

Маэдрос громко зачитал смс, и лицо Фингона приобрело задумчивое выражение:

— Приятель, ну даже не знаю… я тут вообще очень счастливо жил, пока у твоих родителей не было адреса…

Телефон завибрировал опять.

_она говорит ей не для плохого. и хочет знать какие у финьо маффины любимые_

— Божечки, а она знает путь к сердцу мужчины! — ухмыльнулся Фингон. — Хитлум авеню, 455. И черничные!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Название главы автор взяла из стихотворения Э.Э. Каммингса «Мой отец» https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/my-father-moved-through-dooms-love, его перевод можно прочитать здесь: http://satanovskiy.livejournal.com/395291.html.   
> 2\. А действие главы действительно происходит в сентябре.


	21. Мечтаю изменить твою жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маэдрос переезжает; старый друг его выручает; у Карантира есть вопросы, и ответы он находит не тогда, когда искал.

— Тебе правда стоит одеться.

— Чего это? — хмыкнул Фингон, задумчиво впился зубами в маффин и взгромоздился на табуретку у кухонной стойки... в одних лишь трусах.

— Того это, — Маэдрос скрестил руки на груди. — Он будет с минуты на минуту. Попытайся выглядеть хотя бы чуть попрезентабельней...

— Маэ. Азагхал меня знает с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться. И видел меня голым десяток раз, не меньше.

— Допустим, — поморщился Маэдрос, — но я больше не студент с головой в облаках! В моем возрасте стыдно заставлять бывшего соседа краснеть при виде моего голого парня.

— Да только тебе и было стыдно! А Аз всегда был очень мил!

— Да можешь ты просто...

Тут раздался звонок в дверь, и Маэдрос вздохнул так глубоко и так душераздирающе, что Фингон расхохотался, соскочил с табуретки и юркнул в спальню за одеждой. Маэдрос открыл дверь, как только Фингон вернулся, одетый в одну из футболок Маэдроса.

— Азагхал! Спасибо, что забежал помочь!

— Да какие проблемы, Рыжий! Ты ж знаешь, всегда рад помочь твоей тощей заднице с тасканием тяжестей!

Маэдрос отодвинулся в сторону, и Азагхал — низенький, коренастый, широкоплечий, с рыжей бородой лопатой и мощными плечами, забитыми татуировками — вошёл в дверь, хлопнув его по плечу. Он критически обозрел квартиру.

— Неплохо! Маловата, конечно, но зато хороший свет. Дорогая?

— Скажем так: стало куда бюджетнее, потому что теперь вот этот нахлебник оплачивает половину! — к ним подошёл Фингон и ткнул Маэдроса локтём под рёбра. — Как ты?

— Неплохо, — Азахгал и Фингон дали друг другу пять, и Азагхал оглядел последнего с ног до головы. — Миленький нарядик! Ты прям куда более... одетый, чем в студенческие времена!

— Говорил же тебе! — прошипел Маэдрос, на что Фингон лишь пожал плечами:

— Да сейчас найду брюки. Хочешь черничный маффин?

***

Маэдрос распахнул дверцу фургона, и они втроём осмотрели его содержимое. Азахгал хрустнул суставами пальцев:

— Ну, какой у нас распорядок? Что тяжелее?

— Самое сложное — бюро, — прикинул Маэдрос. — Весит целую тонну, и с ним надо поосторожнее — оно ещё бабушкино!

— Миленько, — отозвался Азагхал. — Ну, мы с Фингоном возьмём, ага?

— Ага, — Фингон нагнулся, шагнув вперёд и подставляя плечи, — а ты, Маэ, полку бери.

— Поверить не могу, что наконец вижу, как ты переезжаешь — это ж впервые со второго курса, да? — прокряхтел Азагхал, затаскивая коробку размером с себя вверх по лестнице. — Помнишь, как мы заселялись в общежитие на первом курсе?

— Да, — Маэдрос улыбнулся, — ты меня сразу невзлюбил.

— Ну я, в свои восемнадцать, не очень-то был в себе уверен, — Азагхал со стуком бросил коробку на пол. — Чувак ростом шесть с половиной футов и с лицом куда красивее, чем у половины девчонок, с кем я встречался, знаешь ли, никак не погладил моё эго.

— А что же потом изменилось? — спросил Фингон, сдвигая со лба бандану, чтоб утереть пот.

— Ну, — ухмыльнулся Азахгал, — меня реально расположило к нему то, что три года он не приводил никого к себе в комнату. Целых три года — и сосед ни разу не попросил где-нибудь погулять, пока он кого-то шпилит! Чего ещё от соседа желать!

— Ещё я тебе предложил дешёвую комнату в доме вне общежития, — поджал губы Маэдрос.

— Ну да, но дом этот стал постепенно заполняться твоими братцами... а потом ты встретил вот этого — и вот уже в нашем доме поселился безбашенный пекус!

— Да ты любил меня! — Фингон вскрыл коробку и принялся в ней рыться.

— Да ты был просто невыносим! — Азагхал рухнул на диван и закинул ноги на столик. — Моего милого, тихого соседа, никогда никого не приводившего, просто подменили! Теперь я каждую ночь спал в берушах — кое-кто трахался невыносимо шумно! — Он поднял глаза и расхохотался, увидев выражение лица Маэдроса. — Рыжий, да ты что, покраснел, что ли?

— А потому что прошло всего каких-то семь лет! — лицо Фингона озарилось триумфальной улыбкой: он нашёл в коробке, что искал. — По традиции Майтимо, он ещё три года будет смущаться, прежде чем всё позабудет. Пива хочешь?

— Какие вопросы! — отозвался Азагхал, и Фингон, крутя на пальце открывашку, пошёл к холодильнику.

— Чем теперь занимаешься? — Маэдрос уже выкладывал книги из коробки, расставляя их по пустым полкам. — Всё ещё в веломагазине работаешь?

— Ну, только на полставки, — ответил Азагхал, поймав брошенное ему Фингоном пиво. — На нашу пивоварню уходит куча... я много уже заготовил бутылок, и несколько баров заинтересовались кое-что лимитированно выкупать.

— Здорово! — порадовался Маэдрос. — Надеюсь, конечно, твоё пиво получше стало со времён экспериментов на выпускном курсе...

— Не напоминай, — поморщился Азагхал с трагической миной. — Уверяю, с тех пор, оно стало гораздо лучше! А ещё я учусь кузнечному делу. Думаю, потяну как-нибудь сочетать работу с железом и пивной бизнес — и будет у меня какой-нибудь симпатичный брэнд типа «Железное пиво». «Хмельной горн». Что-то типа такого.

— Великолепно, — Фингон привалился к груде ящиков. — Принеси нам на новоселье немножко! Когда оно будет.

Тут где-то завибрировал телефон, и ему пришлось опять встать и искать его среди коробок. 

— Вот же хрень! Где же он? Иду, иду... Алло? О, Турно! Что такое? Хм, нет... А должен?

Он, похоже, растерялся от того, что ему сказали, а затем застонал и хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ох, вот херня... Ладно, спасибо, что напомнил. Позвони Ириссэ тоже, а то и она не вспомнит... Правда? Что, я единственная скотина, которая всё позабыла? Ладно, ладно. Хорошо. Пока.

Он с досадой повесил трубку.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Маэдрос. — Или не сделал?

— Да родителям не позвонил! — ответил Фингон. — Ты почему мне не напомнил, что сегодня Рош Ха-Шана*?!

— Хм, — откликнулся Маэдрос. — А что, теперь это моя работа?

— А как же! — подтвердил Фингон. — Друг, это одно из немногих требований моих родителей: звонить им в дни рождения, в главные праздники и по особо важным случаям... Блин, я и про это забыл, — он выдавил сконфуженную улыбку. — Они не знают, что ты ко мне переехал...

— Шана Това**, братан! — произнёс Азагхал. — если тебе нужно слегка покаяться, я к твоим услугам!

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — сказал Фингон. — По крайней мере, я могу тогда сказать родителям, и они будут так потрясены и впечатлены... о, дверь, что ли? — он поднял голову, сдвинув брови — действительно, звонили в дверь. — Нэльо, ты кого-то ждёшь?

— Нет, — Маэдрос поднялся на ноги. Фингон с внезапной тревогой взглянул на него:

— Ты... ты же не думаешь, что это твой отец?..

Азагхал рыгнул.

— Вот будет потеха! Феанор никогда особо меня не любил!

— Тебя особо не любил? — Фингон закатил глаза. — Ты хотя бы с его сыном не спал! Ну, то есть, насколько я знаю.

— Ну, как-то раз... — Азагхал задумчиво склонил голову.

— Ты шутишь, что ли?!

— Мы были абсолютно пьяными, — Маэдрос направился к двери.

— ЧТО?!

— Да просто слегка пообжимались, — успокаивающе добавил Азагхал, и Фингон откинулся на коробки с обалдевшим видом.

— У меня так много вопросов!

— Так и прибереги их! — Маэдрос уже открывал дверь. — Морьо, какими судьбами?

***

— Тихо, тихо, — сказал Маэдрос рванувшему в кухню Карантиру. — Ты куда так спешишь?

— Мне надо поговорить с Лалвен, — выпалил Карантир. — Она не отвечает по телефону, в спортзале её нет... дай мне её адрес, Нэльо! Я у неё на новой квартире ещё не был.

— Зачем она тебе? — спросил Маэдрос с ноткой тревоги в голосе.

— У меня к ней пара вопросов, — мрачно заявил Карантир.

— Не то чтобы это было так важно, — раздался с дивана голос Фингона, сидевшего там рядом с Азагхалом, — но этот адрес ты откуда взял?

— Мама дала, — ответил Карантир. — Кстати, она сказала, что пришлёт тебе рецепт маффинов.

— Передай ей, что она богиня и святая! А если серьезно — Морьо, что случилось?

— Ничего! — Карантир выглядел так угрожающе, что никто не решился наседать с вопросами. — Нэльо, просто дай мне его уже!

— Ну ладно, — наконец сдался Маэдрос, но когда он писал адрес на клочке бумаги, лицо у него было таким, что, казалось, он уже жалеет о том, что делает. — Послушай, когда ты...

— Спасибо! — Карантир сгрёб бумажку в кулак и вылетел из квартиры, даже не обернувшись на прощанье.

— Что это было? — спросил Фингон, едва дверь захлопнулась.

— Не знаю... — тихо произнёс Маэдрос. Но будь уверен, завтра же позвоню Макалаурэ, чтобы узнать, что и как.

***

— Халет?

— Ммм?

— Прости, мне всё-таки придётся тебя разбудить...

Халет подняла голову и подслеповато огляделась — она не сразу поняла, где находится. Это была не её общажная комната и, пожалуй, не общая гостиная. Кровать тоже казалась совсем не знакомой. Она приподнялась на локте и с удивлением обнаружила, что ладонь другой её руки лежит на чьей-то коленке.

Она рывком села, красная от смущения, и Лалвен одарила её тёплой улыбкой.

— Совсем устала?

Халет убрала упавшие на лицо пряди волос и попыталась вспомнить, что же произошло. Сначала они с Лалвен поужинали вместе — затем, не захотев так рано разлучаться, вместе поехали к той домой. А потом... Воспоминания вогнали её в краску. Они честно собирались просто посмотреть фильм, но каким-то образом всё это перетекло в страстные ласки на диване и...

Халет поспешно натянула на себя джинсы под неумолкающую музыку экрана меню — с того самого диска, который они «смотрели».

— Ты задремала, — ласково объяснила Лалвен. — Я бы тебя не будила, но, — она с сожалением похлопала себя по коленкам, — мне надо пописать. Так что прошу меня извинить, — она улыбнулась и погладила Халет по голове, а затем поднялась и вышла из гостиной.

Халет вжалась в спинку дивана, пряча пылающие щёки в ладонях. Ну когда уже она сможет посмотреть Лалвен в глаза, не краснея при этом, словно школьница? До сих пор это представлялось делом абсолютно невозможным. Откровенно говоря, если она когда и переставала чувствовать себя влюбленным по уши подростком-переростком, то только тогда, когда физическая близость уже не оставляла ей простора для размышлений. Только оседлав колени Лалвен, запустив пальцы в её короткие пряди и целуя её до синяков — только в такие моменты Халет забывала свою стыдливость. В такие моменты она забывала всё: про десять лет разницы в возрасте, про то, что Лалвен уже совсем взрослая и давно живёт настоящей жизнью в настоящей собственной квартире, тогда как Халет — бедная студентка двадцати одного года от роду, которая ежедневно ужинает дошираком в запущенной общаге, всё ещё переживает о грядущих экзаменах и делает домашку в столовой колледжа. Лалвен на выходных — если на них не выпадала работа — посещала музеи и выставки, либо выезжала на природу с палаткой; Халет после долгой рабочей недели курила травку и часами доказывала Карантиру, что Джон Голт был латентным геем.

Халет прикусила губу — ее вновь бросило в жар. Карантир. Конечно, она максимально чётко объяснила ему, что хочет только дружить, но разве проще от этого спать... встречаться?.. с тётей лучшего друга?

Его весёлой, умной, безумно сексуальной тётей, которая только что вернулась в комнату, уже переодевшись в свободную футболку, так соблазнительно спадающую с усыпанного веснушками плеча...

Лалвен наградила её широкой улыбкой, и все мысли о Карантире и его возможном недовольстве вылетели у Халет из головы. Ей и без того было о чём думать — например, о том, как от улыбки у Лалвен сияют её серые глаза и появляются ямочки на щеках, и...

— Скоро обед. Останешься?

— Да, — тут же ответила Халет. Лалвен перегнулась через спинку дивана, легонько коснувшись её губ своими, и по телу девушки разлилось тепло от макушки до ног.

— Ты же вегетарианка? Не веганка? — Халет покачала головой. — Замечательно. У меня есть восхитительный козий сыр и свежая руккола прямиком с фермерского рынка. Кесадилья тебя устроит?

Халет почувствовала, как у неё текут слюнки. Неужели всё это было взаправду? Быстрорастворимая лапша и грязная общежитская комната, казалось, остались далеко позади.

— Самое то.

Теперь они сидели за столом, уплетали кесадилью и запивали её превосходным белым вином, которое Лалвен извлекла из глубин холодильника («Это подарок Феанора, так что едва ли нам, плебеям, удастся воздать ему должное. Но вино есть вино, а?»), и обсуждали возможную вылазку в горы Нью-Гэмпшира на выходных.

— Ты когда-нибудь лазала по Белым горам? Мое любимое местечко закрыли пару лет назад — там теперь гнездятся соколы, — но есть ведь и другие.

— В общем-то, в ту зиму я занималась ледолазанием где-то рядом с Манчестером. Но ещё ни разу не была в горах в бесснежное время года...

Их разговор прервал стук в дверь. Лалвен отставила в сторону бокал, кинув на неё удивлённый взгляд.

— Хм. Я открою.

***

Карантир стоял перед дверью тётушкиной квартиры, изнывая одновременно от страха и гнева. Провалиться ему под землю, если он не найдёт здесь ответы на свои вопросы! Он мысленно прокрутил в голове всё, что хотел у неё спросить. Только бы она открыла...

Стоило ему вновь занести кулак над дверью, как та отворилась. Лалвен стояла в дверном проходе и с любопытством смотрела на него.

— Морьо?..

— Короче, — выпалил он, — я хочу... — но он умолк на полуслове, кинув взгляд ей за спину. В приглушённом свету он разглядел стол, накрытый на двоих, вино, свечи... и Халет, устремившую на него изумлённый взгляд чёрных глаз.

Он опустил руку.

— Что ты хочешь? — поторопила его Лалвен, всё ещё держась за ручку двери.

— Ничего, — ответил он. — Ничего. — Он развернулся прочь, и она, нахмурившись, вышла за ним в коридор.

— Морифинвэ, что с тобой?..

— Ничего! — огрызнулся он и крепко стиснул плечи, силясь подавить закипающее в нём гнев и горькое разочарование. — Я всё понял, ладно? Наслаждайся свиданием, педофилка, — и он бросился вниз по лестнице, заливаясь краской. Лалвен, не в силах сдержать веселье, повторила:

— «Педофилка»? Ладно, не спорю. Эй, Морьо! Морьо, вернись!

Но он уже вылетел на улицу.

Бар — ему срочно нужно было найти бар и напиться до беспамятства.

Но за следующим поворотом из этих мыслей его вырвал чей-то голос:

— О, привет. Какая неожиданная встреча, Карнистир.

***

Маглор спустился по лестнице и нахмурился: Келегорм и Куруфин дружно прижались к закрытой двери в комнату Карантира.

— Чем это вы занимаетесь?

— Шшш! — прошипел Келегорм, отмахиваясь от него. — Мы слушаем.

— Что?

— У Морьо в комнате кто-то есть, — прошептал Куруфин, слушая в оба уха. — И этот кто-то там с прошлой ночи.

Как бы интересно ни было самому Маглору, он всё равно прогнал их прочь от двери.

— Ради всего святого, оставьте его в покое!

— Зануда, — пробормотал Келегорм, но послушался.

— Это Халет? — всё-таки не утерпел Маглор, когда все трое перебрались на кухню; Куруфин свернулся калачиком в кресле, Келегорм облокотился о стойку.

— Не, бро, в какой пещере ты живёшь? Во-первых, она самая лесбиянистая лесбиянка, какую только свет видывал, во-вторых — поговаривают, что она предпочитает женщин постарше.

— Думаю, именно это Морьо и выведал вчера. Он явно был в ярости, но ничего мне не сказал, — вставил Куруфин, обхватив голени руками и уперев подбородок в колени. — Видимо, он решил утопить свои печали...

— ... в бухле и сексе, — гордо закончил Келегорм. — Я всегда знал: наступит однажды день, когда я смогу назвать его братом.

— Когда он пришёл?

Куруфин пожал плечами.

— Мы все уже давно спали.

— Тогда с чего вы взяли, что он был с кем-то?

Куруфин покосился на него.

— Ты ничего не слышал?

— Над его комнатой живёт Майтимо... жил. В моей ничего не слышно.

Куруфин вздохнул.

— Я ночью вышел в туалет и... услышал, — его лицо на мгновение перекосило от отвращения. — Было вполне очевидно.

— И он разбудил меня, чтобы убедиться, — радостно продолжил Келегорм. — Что я и сделал. И хочу сказать: так держать, Морьо! Даже не думал — ха-ха — что он на такое способен.

***

Затаившись в своей комнате, Карантир облегчённо выдохнул, услышав, как голоса удаляются на кухню.

— Хорошо, похоже, они ушли.

— Они всегда такие, когда ты кого-нибудь приводишь?

Карантир залился краской.

— Почём мне знать.

— А, — понимающий кивок. — Но они ушли?

— Только на кухню.

— Хмм. Как же мне теперь выбираться?

Карантир пожевал губу.

— Попробуй окно.

— Ты шутишь.

— Ну послушай, Финдекано вечно тикал из окна на втором этаже. Тебе даже лететь не так далеко!

Раздался вздох, и Карантир едва сдержал невольную дрожь, почувствовав прикосновение чужой тёплой кожи к своей.

— Всё-таки это была плохая идея.

— Да, — согласился Карантир. — Я ведь даже не... В смысле, я никогда не думал, что...

— И правда.

— Я ведь тебе даже не нравлюсь.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — по его рёбрам пробежались пальцы, а на бедро опустилась чужая длинная нога, и Карантир прикусил губу. — Что же такое случилось ночью, чтобы заставить тебя так думать? Мне казалось, мои желания были вполне... очевидны.

— Не ночью, — ответил Карантир, — просто... ну, в общем.

— Ты мне нравишься, — последовал задумчивый ответ. — Просто ты не особо разговорчивый, и мы раньше почти не общались. Но ты всегда казался мне интересным.

— Ну и, — продолжил Карантир, с трудом подавляя нервозность в голосе от прикосновения тёплых губ к шее, — у тебя ведь уже кто-то есть.

— Не спорю.

По телу Карантира пробежала дрожь от слов, выдохнутых прямо ему в ухо, и он не смог побороть желание запустить пальцы в нежные волосы, срывая с чужих губ уже ставший знакомым стон.

— ... И что, тебе наплевать?

— А вот это неправда, — голос теперь звучал слегка возбуждённо, и Карантир почувствовал, что сам возбуждается при виде запрокинутой светловолосойй головы и обнажённой длинной шеи — он поддался искушению впиться в неё ртом и был тут же вознаграждён вздохом.

— Тогда зачем?.. — спросил Карантир, скользя губами по горячей коже и закрывая глаза от наслаждения — ловкие пальцы обвили его член.

— Не суди меня строго, — раздался шёпот в ответ, — но ужасные идеи всегда меня возбуждали.

***

— Ставлю на... как там её? Та подружка Турукано.

— Кто, Меллет? Да не-ет. Не в его вкусе.

— А кто в его вкусе? Помимо уже занятых и лесбиянок...

— Хм. Брюнетки?

— Чёрта с два. Помните ту блондинку из старшей школы?

— Ах да.

— Давайте перестанем, — наконец заявил Маглор. — И когда они выйдут, будем вести себя... нормально? Просто заведём беседу. Предложим ей чашечку кофе...

— А почему мы так уверены, что это «она»? — спросил Келегорм, облокотившись о стол. — Кое-какие из этих звуков...

— Я старался не вслушиваться, — вставил Куруфин — выглядел он так, словно его вот-вот стошнит, — но...

— Душ не занят? — на кухню прошлёпал Карантир с полотенцем, закинутым на плечо.

— Морьо! — его встретили три пары алчных глаз. Келегорм даже вытянул голову до упора, стараясь высмотреть что-нибудь за спиной брата.

— ... и где же?..

— Где что? — переспросил Карантир.

— Сколько ты ни утаивай, мы всё равно в курсе твоих ночных похождений, - ответил Келегорм, лучась восторгом.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — спокойно ответил Карантир, хотя его щёки слегка порозовели. — Я никого не приводил.

— Ха! — воскликнул Келегорм. — Тогда ты просто мастер рукоблудия!

Куруфин притворился, что его одолел кашель.

— Так, достаточно, — встрял Маглор. — Тьелко, заткнись. Морьо, здесь нечего стесняться. Необязательно прятать от нас своих гостей...

— Но у меня никого нет, — настаивал Карантир, уже совсем красный. — Ну и раз уж никто не собирается в душ, — он демонстративно помахал полотенцем и направился вверх по лестнице; братья неотрывно проводили его глазами.

— Думаю, нужно просто оставить его в покое, — тихо сообщил Маглор.

Повисла тишина.

— Пойду посмотрю, — Келегорм вскочил на ноги. Хуан с радостным лаем бросился вслед за хозяином.

— Тьелко!.. — раздражённо крикнул Маглор ему в спину, но Келегорма уже и след простыл.

— Пожалуй, я тоже гляну, — будничным тоном сообщил Куруфин, поднимаясь с кресла. — Просто из любопытства...

Маглор спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Майтимо, где ты, когда ты так нужен? — прошептал он. Но, несмотря на все душевные терзания, потрусил следом за братьями.

Келегорм распахнул дверь, изучая комнату Карантира, Куруфин заглядывал ему через плечо.

— Ну?

— Здесь пусто, — сообщил Келегорм, вглядываясь в смятые простыни. — Но чтоб мне провалиться, окно открыто...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рош Ха-Шана — еврейский Новый год, празднование которого приходится на сентябрь или октябрь. Википедия: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Рош_ха-Шана  
> **"Шана Това" — "Хорошего вам года", традиционное поздравление с праздником.


	22. Каждый что-то скрывает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: Влюблённые глупцы. И не только влюблённые. В общем и целом: глупцы.
> 
> 0\. Предупреждения: душеспасительные беседы и попытки от них уклониться + минет.

Галадриэль отложила расчёску в сторону и запустила пальцы в волосы Аредель.

— Так чего ты боишься?

— Всего, — нервно фыркнула Аредель в ответ.

Галадриэль улыбнулась и, разделив её волосы на две части, начала плести из одной косу.

— А если поконкретнее?

Аредель вздохнула и откинулась Галадриэль на ноги. Она сидела по-турецки на полу, Галадриэль расположилась на диване позади неё. Аредель грустно взглянула на свою чашку чая.

— ... Этот разговор пошёл бы легче после бокала красного вина..

— В десять утра вторника?

— А что?

— Ириссэ...

— Мала ещё читать мне нотации, — буркнула Аредель.

— У нас всего год разницы.

— Всё равно мала ещё.

— Ирет, — Галадриэль мягко, но упрямо потянула Аредель за волосы. — Что такого страшного случится, если ты ей расскажешь?

— Она не сможет думать обо мне как прежде, — ответила Аредель и прикрыла глаза. — Станет видеть во мне пострадавшую... жертву — фу, отвратительно. Только не меня саму. Она начнёт меня жалеть.

— Тебе не нужно её сочувствие?

— Мне не нужна её  _жалость_.

— А её понимание? — Галадриэль закрепила первую косу и перешла ко второй.

— Не знаю. А если она не поймёт?

— Она вряд ли сможет понять, что ты пережила — по крайней мере, до конца. Зато она поймёт, почему ты порой так остро реагируешь, — ответила Галадриэль. — Поймёт, что когда ты вдруг выходишь из себя или замыкаешься — дело не в ней. Иначе она и дальше будет винить себя — разве это лучше?

— Нет, — согласилась Аредель. — Но... она будет думать обо мне по-другому.

— Что ж, — задумчиво начала Галадриэль, — наши представления о людях меняются с течением времени. Будет ли она любить тебя меньше? Я сильно сомневаюсь. Но она точно сможет лучше понять тебя и твою историю.

— А я — я хочу делиться с ней своей историей? — Аредель спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Вот же чёрт, Нэрвэн.

— Никто тебя не заставляет, — напомнила Галадриэль, спокойно завязывая резинкой вторую косу. — Но я думаю, что тебе станет легче, — она положила ладони Аредель на плечи и легонько поцеловала её в макушку. — К тому же она наверняка захочет узнать, почему эти выходные ты провела в моей постели.

— Потому что с тобой хорошо и приятно обниматься, — Аредель запрокинула голову кузине на колени и встретилась с ней глазами. — И у тебя очень понимающий парень.

— Мне очень сладко спалось на диване, — отозвался Келеборн из кухни — он сидел прямо на стойке и завтракал хлопьями. — Обращайся.

— И что самое удивительное: в этом не было и капли сарказма, — сказала Аредель. — Держись за него, Нэрвэн, он особенный.

Галадриэль кинула взгляд на Келеборна и не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Я так и сделаю, — она постучала кончиками пальцев Аредель по вискам. — Твоя девушка тоже особенная, Ирет. И независимо от того, скажешь ты ей правду или нет, не нужно заставлять ее мучиться чувством вины из-за того, чего она не совершала — иначе скоро она начнёт думать, что ваши отношения подходят к концу.

— Неправда, — испуганно возразила Аредель. — Я люблю её!

— Тогда лучше позвони ей, — ответила Галадриэль. — Она ещё вчера приехала домой.

— ... хорошо, — шёпотом согласилась Аредель и уткнулась носом в свой чай.

Тут из своей комнаты вышел Финрод и направился на кухню.

— Я сейчас к университету, встречусь там кое с кем, — сообщил он, вытягивая яблоко из чашки с фруктами за спиной у Келеборна. — Кому-нибудь ещё надо в ту сторону?

— У меня пары только с полудня, — откликнулась Галадриэль. — Айко отдал тебе..

— Да, — со вздохом ответил Финрод. — За этим и иду.

— Идиот, — смиренно вздохнула Галадриэль. — Наш брат такой глупый.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — возразил Финрод, надкусывая яблоко и снимая плащ с вешалки, — когда дело касается любви — мы все становимся глупцами.

***

Халет припарковала велосипед рядом с корпусом философского факультета и, пристёгивая шлем к рюкзаку, огляделась по сторонам. Со всех сторон к зданию стекались её одногруппники, но знакомой долговязой тёмноволосой фигуры среди них не было.

Она облокотилась о нагретую солнцем каменную стену и сверилась с наручными часами. Пять минут оставалось до начала занятия — более чем достаточно. Она прикрыла глаза, подставляя лицо лучам утреннего солнца. Казалось, что она вновь очутилась в той просторной, залитой солнечным светом комнате; в её ушах зашелестел шепоток Лалвен, и она почти что почувствовала её тёплую руку, ласкающую живот. Халет позволила себе окунуться в приятные воспоминания, жмурясь и невольно улыбаясь ласковому солнцу, думая о смехе Лалвен и её губах на своём обнажённом плече.

— Радуйся, пока можешь.

Халет резко распахнула глаза, покачнувшись, и наверняка не удержала бы равновесия, не подхвати её чужая рука. Она подняла взгляд и встретилась глазами с Карантиром.

— Днём будет дождь.

— Что? А, — Халет посмотрела на небо. — Точно.

Карантир отпустил её и поправил сумку на плече.

— Ты сделала задание по чтению?

— Да, — Халет уставилась на него, не зная, что ещё сказать. Они так и будут делать вид, будто ничего не произошло? Это было не в её стиле. — Послушай, Морьо, нам нужно...

— Вопросы для эссе были довольно предсказуемы, — продолжил он, припарковав свой велосипед рядом с её. — Я просто состряпал что-то на ходу.

— Всегда так делаю на этих занятиях, — ответила она. — Слушай, что было на выходных...

— Ага. А сколько экономических задач ты решила?

— Все, кроме последней, — ответила она. Этот разговор уже начал её раздражать. — Но мы с твоей... с Лалвен...

— Вот и остальные тоже, — гнул своё Карантир; его лицо было непроницаемо. — В последней задаче очень странная формулировка. Я, наверное, напишу об этом профессору.

— Морьо...

— О, привет!

Всё ещё раздираемая чувством вины и раздражением одновременно, Халет повернула голову на звук — к ним приближался Финрод.

— Халет! Тебя-то я и искал.

— Зачем? — непонимающе спросила она.

— Мне нужно кое-что передать твоей соседке, — ответил он и невольно скривился. — Понимаешь. От брата.

— О нет! — Халет предупреждающе вскинула перед собой руки. — Я  _не буду_ посредником между Андрет и твоим братцем. Ни за что.

Финрод, сокрушённо улыбнувшись, протянул ей свёрток.

— Она оставила у нас свитер.

Халет недовольно пожевала губу, но свитер всё же забрала.

— А что, Айканаро до сих пор не может собрать... — она оборвала себя на полуслове, вспомнив, что разговаривает с его старшим братом. — Эм. Ему до сих пор не хватает решимости самому встретиться с Андрет?

— Похоже на то, — вздохнул Финрод. — Прости, что всё вышло так некрасиво. Мне они казались прекрасной парой.

— Она так не думала, — возразила Халет, но вновь прикусила язык. Она сочла лучшим не повторять вслух то, что Андрет говорила о Финроде и его домыслах по поводу их с Айканаро отношений.

— Я понимаю, откуда у неё могли возникнуть такие мысли, — тихо согласился Финрод. — Боюсь, я... не проявил должного сочувствия в своё время. Но как бы там ни было, можешь передать ей свитер? Вместе с моими извинениями, если тебя не затруднит?

— Возможно, — ответила Халет, запихивая свёрток в рюкзак. — Идём, Морьо, пара вот-вот начнётся.

«Видимо, этот разговор откладывается», — подумала она и со стыдом обнаружила, что чувствует облегчение.

— Ага, да, — откликнулся внезапно притихший Карантир.

Финрод одарил его улыбкой.

— Ты потом домой, Карнистир?

— Да, — Карантир сунул руки в карманы. — А что, ты тоже?

— Да, — Финрод опустил пару прядок обратно на лицо и прикрыл ярко-голубые глаза изящной ладонью от лучей солнца, которое как раз выглянуло из-за облаков. — Я сейчас должен встретиться с научруком, это примерно на час, но потом я свободен. У меня закончились занятия по докторской подготовке, так что теперь я бываю в университете не больше двух часов в неделю. Мы можем потом встретиться здесь, и я составлю тебе компанию.

— Конечно, — ответил Карантир, и Финрод улыбнулся.

— Тогда до встречи. Халет, приятно было встретиться. Передай привет Андрет, хорошо? — он легонько коснулся руки Халет и, разворачиваясь, будто бы случайно задел Карантира плечом.

Тот вздрогнул и ещё глубже засунул руки в карманы, что не могло укрыться от внимания Халет. По дороге в корпус она не спускала с друга пристального взгляда.

_Я даже не знала, что они общаются._

_Странно._

***

Ближе к вечеру начался настоящий дождь.

Карантир выскользнул из своей комнаты, плотно затворяя за собой дверь. Он оглянулся и подскочил от неожиданности: на диване прямо перед ним сидел Келегорм с акульей ухмылкой на лице.

— Привет, Морьо.

— Привет, — Карантир смерил его подозрительным взглядом и собрался было пройти мимо, но Келегорм вытянул перед собой ноги, преграждая ему путь.

— Давненько мы не разговаривали по душам, братишка. Как поживаешь?

— Нормально, — Карантир нахмурился и переступил через его ноги.

— Да? Что нового?

— Ничего. Что на тебя нашло, Тьелко?

— Ничего, — Келегорм, казалось, был оскорблён до глубины души. — Я просто хочу пообщаться с любимым братом. Почему ты такой скрытный?

— Я не скрытный, — огрызнулся Карантир. — Я хочу в туалет, отстань.

Келегорм сложил руки на груди и вскинул брови в предвкушении.

— Кто сейчас у тебя в комнате, Морьо?

— Никого там нет, — поспешно ответил Карантир.

— Никого? — скептично переспросил Келегорм. — И не было, когда у нас стены так тряслись, что все картины повисли криво-косо? — Келегорм осуждающе указал на перекошенное семейное фото в рамке, висевшее на стене рядом с дверью в комнату Карантира.

Карантир вспыхнул, но упрямо возразил:

— Там никого нет.

— Правда? — Келегорм вскочил на ноги и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с дверью. — Тогда я могу зайти, да? Мне как раз нужно забрать тот диск, который ты у меня одолжил...

— Тьелко!..

Но было поздно. С широкой улыбкой Келегорм распахнул дверь, а следом за ней — глаза. Гость, сидевший на постели, был строен, светловолос, абсолютно гол, не считая простыни, обёрнутой вокруг его бёдер, и читал что-то в телефоне. Он поднял голову и на секунду замешкался, но тут же одарил Келегорма тёплой улыбкой.

— Добрый день, Тьелкормо.

Повисла тяжелая тишина. Ошеломлённый Келегорм так и стоял в проёме, раскрыв рот, пока Карантир силой не вытолкал его из комнаты и не захлопнул дверь.

— Хватит, Тьелко!

—  _Твою мать_ , — изрёк Келегорм, буравя взглядом закрытую дверь.

— Доволен? А теперь проваливай...

— Доволен, не то слово. Это Финдарато у тебя на кровати? Да? Это не галлюцинация? Ты трахнул _Финдарато_!

Щёки Карантира пылали одновременно от гнева и стыда.

— ... Да. Ладно? Не говори никому.

— Я не знал, что ты спишь с парнями.

— Я не сплю! — возразил Карантир и покраснел пуще прежнего, когда Келегорм расхохотался. — В смысле, это только один раз, ясно тебе?

— Братишка, я всё понимаю, — Келегорм похлопал его по плечу. — Уж кому как не  _мне_ знать.

— Я серьёзно.

— Ну конечно. Знаешь, это неплохое начало! Финдарато такой сексуаль...

— Спасибо, — ответил Финрод. Уже мало-мальски одевшись, он вышел из комнаты Карантира, натягивая на ходу свитер. — Очень мило с твоей стороны, Тьелкормо. И всё же я буду благодарен, если ты сохранишь это в тайне.

— Ага, — Карантир старался не смотреть ни на брата, ни на Финрода. — Я ему уже сказал.

Келегорм окинул Финрода задумчивым взглядом.

— Ты всё ещё с Амариэ?

— Это моё дело, — беспечно откликнулся Финрод. — И всё-таки, Тьелко, твоё молчание...

— Нем, как рыба, — ответил Келегорм, не сводя с Финрода взгляд. — Рот на замке — а ведь это самая пикантная новость с тех пор, как Нельо и Финдекано воссоединились. В первый раз.

— Мне пора, — сказал Финрод, рукой приглаживая волосы. — Я сказал Артанис, что вернусь к ужину.

— На улице ливень, — заметил Келегорм. — Морьо, неужели ты не подбросишь _любимого_ кузена? — он кашлянул и постарался спрятать ухмылку. — ... Если я могу так выразиться.

***

Карантир сидел за рулём, а Финрод прижался к окну, наблюдая, как ручейки воды стекают по стеклу.

— Жаль, что дождь так зарядил, — сказал он. — Самую красивую листву собьёт с веток.

Карантир не ответил.

— И всё-таки есть в дожде что-то умиротворяющее, — продолжал Финрод. — Мне всегда нравилось засыпать под звук...

— Почему я? — вдруг спросил Карантир.

— Прошу прощения?

— Почему я? — Карантир не сводил взгляда с простирающейся перед ним дороги. — Почему той ночью ты пошёл ко мне домой? А сегодня? Если тебе просто захотелось изменить девушке...

Финрод с шумом втянул в себя воздух, и Карантир покосился на него.

— ... ты же ей изменяешь, разве нет?

— У нас... взаимопонимание, — уклончиво ответил Финрод.

— Что бы это ни значило, — сказал Карантир. — Ладно. Но ты ведь мог выбрать кого угодно. Почему я?

— А почему это должен быть кто-либо другой?

— Потому что, — раздражённо ответил Карантир, — ты сам это сказал: со мной тяжело общаться. Я не весёлый и не интересный, не особо талантливый и вообще — все это знают — самый стрёмный в семье.

Финрод повернулся, пристально разглядывая Карантира.

— Кто это сказал?

— Вслух — никто, — ответил Карантир. — Но разве это не очевидно? Все знают, что Нельо и Курво — воплощение идеала, и от Макалаурэ с Тьелкормо люди тоже без ума. Даже близнецам перепадает больше внимания, чем мне. У Курво отбоя нет от поклонников, но он скорее прыгнет в костёр, чем займётся флиртом. Зато единственная девушка, которая _мне_ понравилась за эти два года, предпочла завести роман с моей же тёткой.

— Я всё ещё не могу уложить это в голове. Какой удивительный поворот событий! Интересно, как наши отцы к этому отнесутся? — Карантир бросил на него гневный взгляд, и Финрод кашлянул, прочищая горло. — Прости. Мы можем обсудить это позже. Послушай, Карнистир, почему ты должен быть мне неприятен? Мне нравится с тобой общаться. Мне было особо радостно пообщаться с тобой в ту ночь, когда ты впервые по-настоящему открылся. К тому же, ты очень сексуальный.

Карантир позабыл про дорогу и ошеломлённо уставился на Финрода.

— Я захотел тебя в тот самый миг, когда мы случайно пересеклись в тот день, — невозмутимо продолжил Финрод. — И я понял, что не промахнулся с выбором, когда в ответ на мой поцелуй ты тут же прижал меня к стенке и взялся за дело. Я очень ценю такую инициативность. Это был твой первый раз с парнем? Если да, то ты и правда схватываешь на лету. И твоя выносливость просто завораживает. А что ты вытворял своим...

— Инголдо, — хрипло оборвал его Карантир. — Перестань так говорить.

— Почему? Ты сам хотел узнать, почему я переспал с тобой...

— Потому что я не смогу больше держать руль, если ты не заткнёшься.

Финрод склонил голову набок, раздумывая.

— Съезжай на обочину.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я хочу сделать тебе минет.

Карантир выругался от неожиданности.

— Чёрт тебя побери, Финдарато!

Финрод смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

— Ты ещё сомневаешься в том, как сильно я тебя хочу? Я серьёзно. Съезжай, — он положил ладонь Карантиру на бедро. — Или я могу начать прямо сейчас.

Рука Финрода скользнула ему между ног и начала ласкать его через плотную ткань джинсов, и Карантир резко крутанул руль.

— Из-за тебя я во что-нибудь влечу!

— Поэтому тебе и нужно остановиться, — весело заметил Финрод. — Мм... ты уже совсем твёрдый.

— Тебе правда... — Карантир скрипнул зубами и, оглядываясь через плечо, вырулил на правую полосу, подыскивая, где бы съехать с трассы, — ... пора заткнуться.

— Ну не знаю, — возразил Финрод. — Мне нравится твоя реакция.

Карантир выехал с трассы и немного сильнее нужного дёрнул за ручной тормоз. Финрод довольно хмыкнул и принялся расстегивать его джинсы.

— Нас кто угодно может увидеть, — тихо заметил Карантир.

— На улице ливень, — напомнил Финрод. — И дорога почти пустая. И даже если кто-нибудь увидит, — он улыбнулся, и в его глазах вспыхнул огонь, — разве тебя это совсем не возбуждает?

— Чёрт возьми, — выдохнул Карантир, когда Финрод взял его в руку. — Я не знал... я и не думал, что ты такой.

— Ммм?

— Тебя серьёзно это возбуждает?

— Кто-нибудь уже говорил, что ты слишком много болтаешь? — Финрод соскользнул со своего сидения, прижавшись к нему, и теперь из-под полуопущенных ресниц наблюдал, как его пальцы сомкнулись на члене Карантира.

— Нет, — выдохнул Карантир и впился пальцами в ногу Финрода.

— Тогда я буду первым, — Финрод схватил Карантира за подбородок свободной рукой и поцеловал его. — И вот доказательство того, что ты мне далеко не безразличен.

— Я... я верю, — сумел выдавить Карантир и запрокинул голову на спинку сидения, когда Финрод наконец взял его в рот.


	23. Чувствуешь то же, что и я - беги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари:   
> Широко известный факт: стены на Митрим Лэйк Роуд, 1495 никогда не отличались толщиной.
> 
> Предупреждения: потрахушки и измены, мастурбация, самоненависть на сексуальной почве. А также очень многабукав для одной главы (по моим меркам).

— Ой, — Карантир скривился: Финрод вцепился в его ремень, но не удержал равновесия и притянул их обоих к стене.

— Прости, — пробормотал Финрод, окончательно расправляясь с ремнём.

— Осторожнее, — Карантир упёрся руками в стену по обе стороны от плеч Финрода и кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь. — Здесь стены как картон.

— Мм, — Финрод подтолкнул Карантира к кровати. — Какое досадное упущение для дома, в котором живут пятеро парней.

— Уже четверо, — поправил Карантир, но затих, не в силах продолжить мысль, когда Финрод оседлал его бёдра. 

Он так и не смог свыкнуться с тем, что Маэдроса больше нет рядом; старший брат прожил здесь столько времени, что Карантир до сих пор порой думал о комнате на втором этаже как о «комнате Нельо» — и только потом вспоминал, что она теперь принадлежит ему.

— Вот именно, — сказал Финрод и поцеловал его. — По крайней мере, в комнате над нами пусто.

«Как бы Нельо удивился, услышав такие звуки из моей комнаты?» Карантир схватил Финрода за талию, приподнимая его рубашку и лаская разгорячённую гладкую кожу под ней. Финрод заурчал от удовольствия, и Карантиру пришлось на него шикнуть.

— Почему мы занимаемся этим у меня? — прошептал он; Финрод склонился к нему и потёрся о его шею. — Тут все мои братья в сборе.

— К сожалению, — сказал Финрод и двинул бёдрами так, что Карантир застонал, — у меня тоже нет своей квартиры. А моя младшая сестрёнка слишком проницательна — разве что сквозь стены видеть ещё не умеет.

Карантир вспомнил Галадриэль и невольно передёрнулся.

— Ладно, засчитано.

— К тому же ты сказал, что дома только Тьелко. А он уже знает...

— Да, но остальные могут заявиться в любую минуту.

— Тогда нужно торопиться, — предельно серьёзно подытожил Финрод и притянул Карантира к себе, целуя.

— Но... но мне просто интересно, — вскоре вновь подал голос Карантир, когда Финрод прижался к нему пахом. — Амариэ в курсе... всего этого? У вас такие отношения? Она тоже трахается на стороне?

Финрод вздохнул — каким-то чудом ему удавалось выглядеть элегантно даже без рубашки и с растрёпанными волосами.

— Такие разговоры не задают нужный настрой, — упрекнул он Карантира и одновременно взял одну из его ладоней в свою и поцеловал венку на его запястье, быстро мазнув языком по коже.

— Мне просто нужно знать, — упрямо гнул своё Карантир, даже несмотря на пронзившую его искру наслаждения. — Ты ей изменяешь?

Повисла пауза, и наконец Финрод ответил:

— Она не знает.

Пальцы Карантира пробежались по груди Финрода.

— Значит, это твоё «взаимопонимание» — полная брехня. Я с самого начала подумал, что ты пиздишь.

— Это что-то для тебя меняет? — спросил Финрод, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Карантир призадумался.

— Нет, — наконец признал он. — То есть, ты теперь железобетонно мудак, но мне плевать, — в этот самый момент так оно и было. Возможно, не такой уж и идеальный Финрод подходил ему гораздо больше. — Это же просто секс. Да?

— Да, — сказал Финрод и впился губами в его горло.

— Да, — повторил Карантир, ловя ртом воздух, и вдруг отпихнул Финрода от себя. — Нет. Подожди.

Финрод шумно втянул в себя воздух, но послушно отодвинулся и стал ждать.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Карантир. — Почему? Почему ты это делаешь?

Впервые за всё время на лице Финрода отразилось раздражение.

— Мы ведь уже об этом говорили. Если на то пошло, почему _ты_  это делаешь?

— Из-за неё, — без лишних раздумий выпалил Карантир и отпустил Финрода. — А, чёрт, — он понял, что сболтнул лишнего, — опять, — и увидел, как помрачнело лицо Финрода после его слов, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не хотел думать о Халет, но её образ вдруг всплыл в его мозгу, такой чёткий, словно она стояла рядом с ним в комнате. Он почувствовал ком в горле и зажмурился. — Так нечестно.

— Что нечестно? — тихо спросил Финрод. Он соскользнул с Карантира и сел рядом с ним на колени.

— То, как ты... мы... — Карантир рассеянно махнул рукой. — Это было так легко, и...

— Легко было со мной переспать? — вскинул брови Финрод.

— Да. В смысле... эх, — и вот опять он наговорил лишнего. Карантир накрыл глаза ладонью. — Видишь, вот что происходит, стоит мне открыть рот.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Финрод. — Это и правда было легко. Ты во всём прав. И в том, что я мудак, тоже, — он лёг на кровать рядом с Карантиром, едва касаясь его. — Так что нечестно?

— Просто... — Карантир устало потёр глаза. — Я так старался. Я пыхтел два года. И ладно бы девушка, которая мне нравится, не отвечала взаимностью — но она встречается с моей тётей! Какого хрена? Как так может быть? Два года я твердил себе: всё ещё может быть, всё не безнадёжно, просто подожди ещё немного... Придурок. И так не только, знаешь, с отношениями. У меня... я ни с кем... — он умолк, вспыхнув, и Финрод понимающе хмыкнул.

— У тебя никого не было.

Карантир кивнул и скрипнул зубами от плохо скрываемого стыда.

— У меня ничего такого не было со старшей школы, — он перевернулся на живот и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — А сейчас, стоило мне забить на всё это — и ты вдруг сам прыгаешь ко мне в постель? — он уставился на Финрода растерянным взглядом. — В смысле, какого чёрта? Какой урок я должен из этого извлечь? Пока я из кожи вон лезу, жизнь меня нагибает, но стоит мне просто забить...

— И нагибаешь ты? — закончил за него Финрод и сразу же извинился: — Прости. Не смог удержаться.

— И ты сам, — продолжил Карантир, сжимая простынь в кулаках. — У тебя есть всё, чего нет у меня, у тебя отличные отношения с прекрасной девушкой — и ты готов изменять ей с кем-то вроде меня? Что вообще на тебя нашло?

— А ты знаешь, как очаровать парня, с которым спишь, — сказал Финрод и вздохнул.

Карантир раздражённо вцепился пальцами в матрас.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Сказал же, у меня хреново со словами.

— Перестань, — сказал Финрод, — всё в порядке. Послушай, я... едва ли имею право давать тебе советы по части отношений. Очевидно, — он печально махнул на своё полураздетое тело и смятую простынь. — Так что я не буду говорить, что всё будет хорошо, что ты найдёшь свою единственную и что в конце концов всё сложится так, как и полагается. Во всяком случае, я не смог бы сказать всё это с серьёзным лицом. Но как бы там ни было, мне нравится, что ты такой, какой есть. Мне нравится, что ты не умеешь красиво выражаться, даже если из-за этого тебя — откровенно говоря — легко принять за мудака. Это как глоток свежего воздуха — и довольно очаровательно.

Карантир уставился на него с сомнением. Никто никогда не называл его очаровательным. Финрод улыбнулся, словно прочитал его мысли.

— Я серьёзно. И, Карнистир, — он погладил пальцами изгиб его подбородка. — Мне очень жаль, что у тебя так вышло с Халет. Разбитое сердце — это всегда очень больно. Я не могу дать того, чего тебе не хватало с ней, но я могу помочь тебе отвлечься — если ты хочешь.

— Да, — наконец ответил Карантир. — Отвлечься. Самое то.

Это было меньшее из того, что он хотел и что ему было нужно — и всё же на это он мог рассчитывать. И он не думал отказываться.

— Так скажи мне, — Финрод улыбнулся и пододвинулся к нему так, что их тела теперь соприкасались. Недолго думая, Карантир скользнул рукой по его талии и остановился на самом изгибе его бедра. — Как ты желаешь отвлечься?

Карантир заметил, как легко Финрод замял разговор про Амариэ, но решил, что его это больше не волнует.

«Отвлечься, — подумал он. — Интересно, зачем это _ему_?»

А затем: «Чем _я_  могу быть ему полезен?»

И он решил выяснить.

***

Эксперимент оказался захватывающим и крайне удовлетворительным, и вскоре Финрод уже тяжело дышал, отдаваясь на волю Карантира и его умелой руки.

— О... О, Карнистир, — шептал он. — Да, да, я уже...

Карантир почувствовал острую вспышку удовольствия. Не так уж много было областей, в которых он мог назвать себя экспертом, но, похоже, он только что обнаружил свой скрытый талант — заставить Финрода кончить дважды за несколько часов. Он слегка изменил позу, и довольно ухмыльнулся, сорвав с губ Финрода отчаянный всхлип.

Но тут раздался стук в дверь, и Карантир мгновенно зажал Финроду рот рукой.

— Чего? — рявкнул он.

Келегорм, судя по его голосу, веселился вовсю.

— Чтоб ты знал, бро: Курво и Кано уже на подходе. Ты лучше сворачивайся и... придумай, что скажешь им про своего «друга».

Карантир не убирал ладонь со рта Финрода, продолжая ласкать его свободной рукой. Финрод зажмурился и прикусил его палец.

— Ладно, — крикнул Карантир, поморщившись от боли. — Проваливай.

Келегорм засмеялся, отходя от двери.

— Нет, я серьёзно, — голос брата понемногу затихал — он направился на кухню. — У вас минут пять, не больше.

Карантир обратил взгляд на партнера — Финрод не сводил с него глаз, полных жажды и отчаяния, и одними губами умоляюще выводил «пожалуйста». «Отчаяние ему к лицу», — подумал Карантир, сам удивившись этим тёмным мыслям, и наконец исполнил чужую просьбу.

***

Ровно через три минуты Карантир и Финрод вошли на кухню, где Келегорм, ставя чайник на плиту, одарил парочку широкой ухмылкой. Финрод поправил рубашку, закатал рукава до локтей и заправил непослушную прядку волос Карантиру за ухо. Мгновение спустя открылась входная дверь, и в дом вошли мокрые с головы до пят Маглор и Куруфин. Хуан бросился им навстречу и громко чихнул, когда на него полетели брызги воды.

— Льёт как из ведра, — пробрюзжал Маглор. — Опять.

— Сезон дождей на дворе, — ответил Куруфин, повесив куртку на вешалку и пригладив мокрые волосы рукой. Он смерил Хуана уничтожающим взглядом, и пёс бросился обратно к Келегорму. — Чего ты хотел?

— Капельку милосердия, — мрачно отозвался Маглор, стягивая ботинки. — Меня пригласили выступать на празднике урожая под открытым небом, но в такую погоду...

— Именно для этого и придумали тенты, — заметил Куруфин. Он направился на кухню и успел увернуться от Келегорма, собравшегося было взъерошить ему волосы. — Неужели организаторы вашего праздника не в состоянии сообразить какое-нибудь укрытие для своих музыкантов?

— Я бы не это не рассчитывал, — сказал Маглор и рухнул на диван.

— Праздника? — спросил Финрод. Он стоял, облокотившись о кухонный стол, и внимательно слушал.

Куруфин с удивлением развернулся к нему.

— Финдарато? — он окинул кухню взглядом, ища глазами Маэдроса. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Если ты не в курсе, Нельо теперь живёт с...

— Знаю, — ответил Финрод, принимая кружку с чаем из рук Карантира. — Я просто пересекся с Карнистиром возле универа.

Куруфин сморщился.

— И?

— И, — продолжил Финрод, не обращая внимания на Карантира, который от перенапряжения чуть не уронил собственную кружку, — я предложил ему помощь с курсом философии. Пару лет назад я преподавал его в качестве ассистента, так что мог бы поделиться знаниями.

Ухмыляющийся Келегорм, стоявший возле раковины, уже открыл было рот, но именно в этот момент Карантир уронил ему на ногу кружку.

— Упс, — холоднокровно произнёс он под аккомпанемент ругани брата. — Виноват, — он смерил Келегорма мрачным взглядом, и тот в ответ скорчил рожу.

— Схожу за полотенцем, — объявил Келегорм без лишних объяснений и направился к гардеробу. Карантир направился следом, буравя спину брата злобным взглядом.

— Что за курс? — спросил Куруфин, усаживаясь за стол; на странное поведение братьев он не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

— Экзистенциалистская метафизика, — тут же соврал Финрод. — А что, ты увлекаешься философией?

Куруфин фыркнул.

— Едва ли. Забивать голову мыслями о том, что есть мысль для мыслителя? Смахивает на самолюбование.

Финрод улыбнулся.

— Философия сродни онанизму, — признал он. — Возможно, этим она мне и нравится, — он засмеялся, увидев выражение на лице Куруфина. — Шучу. Но, думаю, это захватывающе: изучать, откуда пошли разные философские школы, пытаться понять, как человек наполняет свою жизнь смыслом — или противится этому. Если мы не задаёмся вопросом «почему», то в чём смысл нашего существования?

— Ты серьёзно считаешь, что жизнь сама по себе не даёт ответа на этот вопрос? — спросил Куруфин. — Наши поступки — вот что важно, а не какие-то там метафизические измышления на тему того, случайно ли наше существование или предопределено, или что там ещё. А бесконечные «почему» — особенно если в итоге они приводят к мысли о том, что никакого смысла жизни нет — рождают только инерцию и апатию. Как по мне, поклонники мутных мета-анализов в конце концов только забывают, как жить в реальном мире. Пустая трата времени.

— По-твоему, я тоже такой? — Финрод приподнял бровь, глядя на него с притворным осуждением. — Не можешь же ты всерьёз полагать...

Куруфин подался вперёд, уже готовый возразить, а в коридоре в это время Келегорм покачал головой.

— Боже мой, ты это слышишь? Напомни мне купить беруши. Мне они всё равно понадобятся, если ты так и продолжишь трахать Финдарато, когда дома никого кроме меня нет.

— Заткнись, — шикнул Карантир, глянув на него через плечо. — Ты нас палишь, осёл.

— Молчу, как рыба, братец, — ответил Келегорм, доставая полотенце из комода. — Так каков он в постели?

— Тьелко! — Карантир отпихнул Келегорма подальше от кухни, где, позабыв обо всём, Финрод и Куруфин с головой погрузились в беседу. — На такое я отвечать не буду.

Келегорм смерил его полным скорби взглядом.

— Морьо, я же храню твой секрет, и ничего взамен не прошу — только поделиться подробностями.

— Ты хранишь мой секрет, а я — твой, — мрачно ответил Карантир. — Считай, что мы квиты.

— Что за секрет? — спросил Келегорм и притих. — Ах да.

— Вот именно, — сказал Карантир. — Я не говорю отцу, что тебя жарит твой бывший тренер — напомни, на сколько лет он тебя старше? — а ты помалкиваешь...

— ... о том, что ты прелюбодействуешь с нашим кузеном, — закончил за него Келегорм и вздохнул. Карантир наградил его злобным взглядом, и он поправился: — Сводным кузеном. Ладно. И чтоб ты знал: Оромэ всего на пятнадцать лет старше меня.

— Так ты прекратишь корчить рожи? — наседал Карантир.

— Чего? У меня всегда такое лицо, приятель, не могу же я контролировать... Ладно, ладно, понял я, — быстро добавил Келегорм, когда Карантир начал угрожающе на него надвигаться. — Рот на замке.

***

Куруфин с улыбкой покачал головой, наблюдая, как Финрод всплеснул руками.

— Не могу поверить, что ты меня уделал! — воскликнул Финрод, всем своим видом выражая отчаяние, но не в силах сдержать смех. — А ведь я уже второй год пишу диссертацию по этой теме!

— Приношу свои извинения, Финдарато, — хладнокровно откликнулся Куруфин, но, не выдержав, тоже рассмеялся, когда Финрод демонстративно спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Сжалься, Курво, — пробормотал Финрод сквозь пальцы. — Моё эго не выдержит такого поражения от первокурсника.

— У тебя очень слабое эго, — ответил Куруфин. — Но взгляни на это под другим углом: если твои изыскания к чему тебя и приготовили, то именно к подобным экзистенциальным кризисам.

— Помолчи, чудовище! — воскликнул Финрод, поднимая голову, но на лице его не было и капли огорчения. — Твой ум тебя до добра не доведёт.

— Я давно об этом говорю, — встрял Келегорм, который вернулся на кухню с полотенцем и принялся вытирать с пола пролитый чай. Хуан поднял голову с лап и с интересом наблюдал, как хозяин выбросил осколки кружки в мусорку.

— Мне бы проводить с тобой часок перед каждой встречей с руководителем, — сказал Финрод, подперев щеку и не сводя с Куруфина пытливого взгляда. — И целый день перед защитой. Отличная была бы подготовка. Даже самая придирчивая комиссия в подмётки тебе не годится.

— Я в твоём распоряжении, — ответил Куруфин, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Обращайся, когда тебе понадобится голос разума, не верящий слепо в полезность твоей области.

Финрод покачал головой и встал налить себе ещё чаю.

— Надо было за тобой записывать, — добавил он, вернувшись, и слегка коснулся ладонью плеча Куруфина. — Я бы хотел запомнить кое-какие из твоих замечаний.

Куруфин пожал плечами и растерянно провёл по ним руками, словно стряхивая невидимых насекомых.

— Что будет на ужин? — крикнул Маглор из гостиной. — И на этот раз готовлю не я!

Карантир открыл холодильник и принялся изучать его содержимое.

— Ну, у нас есть...

— Если скажешь «яйца», то я голодаю, — встрял Куруфин. — Яйца — твоё коронное блюдо, мы поняли. Научись уже готовить что-нибудь другое.

— Сам тогда готовь.

— Я не готовлю.

— Я займусь едой, бесполезные вы мудаки, — встрял Келегорм, затыкая спорщиков. — Но кто-то тогда должен сгонять за пивом. Инголдо, поужинаешь с нами?

— Не знаю, — с сожалением в голосе отозвался Финрод. — Звучит заманчиво, но мне, пожалуй, пора.

— Тогда тебя может подвезти тот, кто пойдёт за пивом, — сказал Келегорм, отпихивая Карантира от холодильника и занимая его место. — Смотри-ка! Сосиски братвурст! Замечательно. И... какого чёрта, кто купил тофу?

Он выпрямился, обведя кухню полным ужаса взглядом, и Карантир с Куруфином синхронно указали в сторону гостиной.

— Я, — сказал Маглор. — Можешь сделать...

— Если уж я готовлю, то будем есть настоящее мясо, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Келегорм. — Давай-ка отсюда, Курво, мне нужно место для манёвра.

Куруфин подвинулся ближе к Финроду, и Келегорм водрузил на стол доску и овощи. 

— А что там с твоим летним исследовательским проектом? — спросил Финрод. — Если мы можем отвлечься от моих обречённых изысканий на минутку, — он улыбнулся и положил ладонь Куруфину на плечо.

Куруфин опустил на неё взгляд и словно бы потерял дар речи на мгновение.

— А. Эм. Всё... нормально.

— Какая была тема?

— Тема... — Куруфин прикрыл глаза на миг, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться. Затем он открыл их, и на его лице проступила злость. — Слушай, мне нужно делать домашку, — он резко встал, стряхнув с себя руку Финрода.

Финрод заморгал от неожиданности.

— Да, конечно, я понимаю.

— Ага, — откликнулся Куруфин и пошёл прочь, даже не глядя под ноги — он едва не наступил Хуану на хвост.

— Было приятно поболтать, Курво, — осторожно крикнул Финрод, когда Куруфин исчез на лестнице.

***

— Не обращай на него внимания, — обратился Келегорм к Финроду, провожающему Куруфина взглядом. — На него иногда находит. 

— Надеюсь, я ничем его не обидел, — обеспокоенно ответил Финрод.

— Не, — Келегорм кинул упаковку сосисок на стойку и захлопнул дверцу холодильника ногой. — В смысле, ты мог, конечно. Я бы не удивился. Я его постоянно чем-то обижаю, пусть и не нарочно. Но не принимай это на свой счёт. Морьо, за работу, — он вручил Карантиру нож и усадил его на освободившееся место Куруфина. — Инголдо, точно не хочешь остаться? Тебе у нас всегда найдётся сосиска. Конечно, Морьо тебя уже угощал...

— Как тонко, — сказал Финрод, а Карантир агрессивно рубанул морковь и громко осведомился: 

— Как поживают твои старые раны после регби, Тьелко?

Келегорм отпрыгнул к плите.

— А что? Совершенно невинный вопрос, Инго. Ну что, ужин, туда-сюда? Упс, опять неудачно выразился, о чём я только думаю...

— Пожалуй, я откажусь от твоего любезного приглашения, — ответил Финрод; Карантир продолжал методично крушить морковь.

— Куда Курво испарился? — спросил Маглор, войдя на кухню из гостиной; от его внимания ускользнули и ухмылка Келегорма, и мрачный взгляд Карантира. — Кажется, вы двое обсуждали философию?

— Нет, — ответил Финрод, уворачиваясь от летящей по сторонам моркови. — Твой брат сравнял с землёй мою веру в эту науку. Он впечатляет, не правда ли?

— Да, он — это что-то, — с сомнением откликнулся Маглор.

— С дороги, Макалаурэ, ты заградил путь моим сосискам! — Келегорм отпихнул Маглора бедром, активно размахивая сковородкой.

— Так Майтимо съехал, — обратился Финрод к Маглору, плюхнувшемуся на стул. — Вот это перемена. Ты скучаешь?

Келегорм взвизгнул, и с плиты сорвалось облачко дыма.

— О боже, да! — искренне воскликнул Маглор и прижал пальцы к вискам.

***

Куруфин вернулся к себе, но оказалось, что для работы он слишком рассеян. Снова вернулся тот зуд под кожей, — а с ним и беспокойство, — и он просто не мог усидеть на месте. Он ещё раз провёл кончиками пальцев по коже, не понимая, обычное ли то раздражение от чужих прикосновений, или... что-то другое. Этот странный трепет... словно электрический разряд... когда Финрод к нему прикоснулся. Он принялся расхаживать по комнате, злясь на самого себя.

_Сядь, займись работой. Сосредоточься._

Работать было невозможно, разум его словно рассыпался на части.

_Читай, залезь в интернет, сделай же что-нибудь, да что угодно, отвлекись._

Но...

Он снова в раздражении потёр предплечье и плюхнулся на кровать. И закрыл глаза, признаваясь себе: понимает он, что с ним. Время от времени его тело — так редко, что по пальцам можно было пересчитать — вырывалось из-под контроля таким образом. Он ненавидел это чувство — всегда! — и чувствовал себя перед его лицом таким беспомощным: как вообще что-то телесное может пересиливать разум? Как вообще можно позволить чему-то такому грязному, неприятному собой управлять?

Но иногда он сдавался.

Он вынужден был признать: иногда, в периоды стресса или тревоги, это как-то помогало. «Дофамин, — услужливо подсказал его разум, — выброс эндорфинов. Натуральное средство против стресса. Доказано медицинскими исследованиями».

Иногда он игнорировал нужды тела, честно говоря, не особенно-то и сильные, — но сейчас явно был не такой момент. Он закинул руки за голову; кожа казалась гиперчувствительной, касание каждой ниточки покрывала заставляло его ёжиться. Он стиснул кулаки, пытаясь противостоять искушению потянуться вниз и накрыть ладонью растущую выпуклость между ног... понуждая себя терпеть.

Душ, да, вот что будет лучше. Быстро, чисто, никакой грязи, всё в канализацию, и всё пройдёт.

«Но почему сейчас? — вопрошала разъярённая часть его разума, та часть, что никогда не шла на поводу у импульсов и никогда не умолкала. — Почему такая сильная реакция на ровном месте? Почему именно сейчас это так нужно?»

«Экзамены, — ответил он себе. — Я в стрессе и мне нужно... справляться с этим».

А может...

С первого этажа послышался беззаботный весёлый смех. Финрод всё ещё был на кухне, болтая с братьями. От звуков его смеха руки Куруфина покрылись мурашками, и он бросился из комнаты в ванную, захлопывая дверь и запирая её за собой.

_Соберись._

Под горячими струями душа он закрыл глаза и попытался силой воли расслабить тело, хотя в желудке неприятно бурлило, а горло перехватило так, будто он сейчас расплачется или его стошнит..

_Ты что, ребёнок? Просто делай что нужно._

Стиснув зубы, он прижался лбом к холодному кафелю на стене и потянулся рукой вниз, сжимая член. Тот уже был совсем твёрдым — и у него перехватило дыхание, и бёдра рывком дёрнулись вперёд, в тугой жар его собственного кулака.

Обычно наслаждение было тёмным, бесформенным — лишь плотно сжатые веки и хватка собственного кулака, скользящего так быстро и бесстрастно, как только возможно. Но сегодня, лишь он закрыл глаза, перед ними поплыли картинки, в которых не было и капли привычной темноты.

Яркие, смеющиеся глаза. Тихий тёплый голос; улыбка. Улыбка на полных губах, которые...

Он распахнул глаза, задыхаясь и заставляя себя остановиться.

_Что происходит?!_

Решив игнорировать подсказки разума, он опять зажмурился. Горячая вода с шумом лилась на плечи и грудь — и вновь вернулось это ощущение гиперчувствительности. Вода струилась по телу, касаясь так интимно, и кожа зудела в ответ. Член в руке дёрнулся, он прикусил губу и вновь принялся ласкать себя.

Светлая чёлка на голубых глазах. Тёплая ладонь трогает за обнажённое предплечье. А что, если бы она скользнула выше, огладив плечо, пробежавшись кончиками пальцев по шее, по...

_Прекрати._

Полные губы раздвигаются в улыбке и изгибаются, произнося буквы его имени. Нежный голос... а как он будет звучать в крике? А что, если эти длинные пальцы сомкнутся вокруг его члена?..

Куруфин конвульсивно содрогнулся, почти дойдя до края, задыхаясь — но пытаясь сопротивляться фантазии. И всё же она была такой искушающей.... такой манящей...

 _Длинное тело, прильнувшее к нему сзади, прижимает его к кафелю_ (он встал поустойчивее, упершись ладонью в стену) _рука, обнимающая за талию, в то время как другая непрерывно скользит вверх-вниз по его члену, а мягкий голос шепчет ему в ухо..._

— Нет, — прошептал он, и голос его утонул в шуме воды. — Прекрати...

Откуда взялись эти картинки?

_Кто-то касается его; губы на его шее; кто-то шепчет его имя..._

Оргазм накрыл его так быстро и так мощно, что застал врасплох. Он дёрнулся вперёд, в свой кулак, кончая с такой интенсивностью, что больно ударился о стенку душа и не смог сдержать болезненный стон.

И почти сразу вернулись стыд и отвращение.

_А что бы он подумал о тебе, если б узнал?_

От самой этой мысли ему стало плохо, и он выпрямился под струёй воды, смывающей с него доказательства его наслаждения в водосток. Он схватил мыло и принялся с силой тереть себя, чувствуя брезгливость.

«Это не должно повториться! — сказал он себе. — Нельзя о нём думать так!»

Услышав с первого этажа такой знакомый смех, он вздрогнул и обратил лицо под поток.

«А вдруг он узнает?» — подумал Куруфин, и его накрыла паника. В конце он шумел — а вдруг его услышали? Вода барабанила ему по векам, и часть его так мечтала, чтоб вода заполнила его рот, нос, затопила и его, и это жалкое чувство стыда.

— Финдарато, я тебя подвезу, — из прихожей донёсся голос одного из братьев. — Только возьму ключи.

«Вот и хорошо, — подумал Куруфин, но почему-то в нём это отозвалось болью. — Чем меньше он тут пробудет, тем лучше».

«Зачем ты думаешь о нём? — требовательно спросил он себя, выйдя из душа и оборачивая вокруг бёдер полотенце. — Ты же знаешь, что тут нечего искать. У него есть девушка. И он никогда не увидит в тебе ничего такого».

_И это хорошо._

_Потому что ты вовсе не хочешь его. Никого не хочешь. И тебе точно никто не нужен._

— Увидимся в выходные на новоселье Майтимо и Финдекано, — послышался голос Финрода из гостиной. — Удачи на празднике урожая, Макалаурэ! О, и попрощайтесь за меня с Куруфинвэ!

Куруфин на мгновение прислонился к двери ванной и прикрыл глаза. Когда он вновь их открыл, лицо его было совершенно бесстрастным. И когда через некоторое время он спустился по лестнице, с влажными волосами, но аккуратно одетый — ни один из братьев не смог бы заметить ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

 

 **Примечания автора:**  
Кстати говоря, я абсолютно согласна с Куруфином по поводу философии. Прости, Финрод. В колледже единственным курсом, который я ненавидела больше курса философии был... другой курс философии.


End file.
